


드레이코 말포이와 환영받지 않은 오촌 친척(아이고 반가워라)

by orphan_account



Series: 원점으로 돌아가서 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, Puberty, Series Retold, Time Travel, Translation in Korean, 한국어 번역
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24267520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 헤르미온느는 예전에 모든 일을 망치는 우스꽝스러운 머글 크리스마스 캐릭터에 대해 말해준 적이 있다. 그의 가족은 그 머글과 똑 닮았다. 왜 항상 파멸을 불러오는 것은 그의 가족이란 말인가? 왜 저기 먼 위즐리 친척이 흑심을 품지 못하는 건데? 왜 그와 피를 나눈 사람들은 다 또라이인 거지? 하지만 그의 가문이 평화로웠다면 그건 너무나도 쉽고 지루할 삶일 테며, 드레이코 말포이의 인생은 항상 어렵고 험난한 길의 연속이기에 그는 씁쓸한 맛을 내는 체념을 목구멍 뒤로 꾸역꾸역 삼킬 수밖에 없었다.드레이코는 호그와트 3학년으로 올라간다. 이쯤이면 온갖 막장과 삶을 위협하는 음모들에 익숙해졌으리라 생각했지만, 안타깝게도, 그는 잘못 판단했다...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 원점으로 돌아가서 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695580
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98





	1. 문제 많은 드레이코네 가족과 새로운 비밀

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Draco Malfoy and the Cousin He'd Never Asked for (Thank You Very Much)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14305386) by [DracoWillHearAboutThis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoWillHearAboutThis/pseuds/DracoWillHearAboutThis). 



> 번역을 허락해주신 작가님께 감사드립니다.

드레이코의 여름 방학은 전보단 나았지만, 그렇다고 여름 방학을 즐겼다고 할 수는 없었다. 아버지는 그와 어머니에게 말조차 걸지 않았다. 저택에서의 분위기는 날이 갈수록 싸늘해졌지만, 드레이코는 이런 변화를 기꺼이 받아들였다.

킹스크로스에서의 진심어린 약속과 다르게, 드레이코는 또 해리와 연락이 끊겼다. 여름 방학이 시작하고 며칠 뒤 위즐리가 머글 전화번호로 해리를 부르려고 시도하였으나, 해리의 친척들에게 대신 연락이 닿아 기가 막히게 나쁜 인상을 남긴 것이다. 헤르미온느는 이 소식을 듣고 질색하며, 절대 해리에게 전화하지 말라고 편지에 몇 번이고 당부하였다. 드레이코는 복잡한 머글 기계를 다루지 않아도 된다는 사실에 안심했지만, 해리와 연락할 수 있는 유일한 방법이 빌어먹을 위즐리 때문에 없어진 것은 짜증나기 그지 없는 일이었다.

헤드위그는 가끔 그의 집으로 와 아퀼라와 부엉이식 수다를 떨다 갔고, 한두 번은 드레이코가 해리에게 쓴 편지도 물고 돌아갔다. 첫 번째 편지에는 답장이 오지 않았다. 두 번째 편지에는 급하게 쓴 것처럼 글씨체가 들쭉날쭉한 쪽지 한 장이 돌아왔다. 머글 친척들이 필기도구까지 포함한 해리의 학교 물건들을 전부 벽장에 넣고 잠갔으며, 마법 세계와의 모든 소통의 수단이 전부 막혔댄다. 드레이코는 그날 하루종일 화가 나서 씩씩거리며 집안을 돌아다녔다.

 _난 가끔 몰래 내려가서 벽장을 열곤 해_ _._ _숙제도 하고_ _,_ _네 편지에도 답해야 하니까_ _._ _그냥저냥 괜찮지만_ _,_ _정말 필요한 경우만 아니면 나에게 편지를 보내지 말아줬으면 해_ _._ _내가 편지를 받고 있다는 걸 더즐리 가족이 눈치챈다면_ _,_ _그들은 날 죽이려 들 거야_ _._ _미안해_ _,_ _보고 싶다_ _._

드레이코는 해리의 생일을 ‘정말 필요한 경우’로 삼았다. 생일 선물은 필수 아니겠는가? 어머니는 그와 함께 다이애건 앨리로 가서, 해리를 위한 깔끔한 옷과 달콤한 간식거리를 사는 데 열심히 말포이가의 부를 썼다. 아버지의 허락은 물론 받지 않앗다.

“그 아이는 네 목숨을 구했단다.” 어머니는 가벼이 웃었다. “우리가 최소한 해줄 수 있는 일은, 그 더러운 머글들이 주는 천쪼가리보다 더 괜찮은 옷을 사주는 거란다.”

어머니는 해리가 무척 마음에 들었나보다. 그녀는 해리의 생일 선물을 고르는 것을 도울 뿐만 아니라, 해리를 보호하는 데 필수적인 정보를 제공하기까지 하였다. 7월의 어느 한가로운 오후, 그녀는 드레이코와 차를 홀짝며 아즈카반에서 탈출한 시리우스 블랙이라는 사람에 대해 말해주었다. 드레이코는 그의 오촌 당숙이 벨라트릭스 이모나 그녀의 남편처럼 살인죄로 무기징역을 받은 것을 알고는 있었지만, 그다지 흥미를 가진 적은 없었다. 범죄자에 대해 알 필요가 있겠는가? 하지만 그날 오후, 대고모 발부르가의 아들에 대해 어머니가 말해준 내용은 충격 그 자체였다.

“시리우스는 너희 이모 안드로메다처럼 이른 나이에 가문에서 쫓겨났단다.” 어머니는 사뭇 진지한 태도로 말했다. “발부르가는 그의 친구들과 그의 신념을 좋게 보지 않았어. 네 아버지와 너처럼 말이지.” 아주 작은 웃음이 그녀의 입가에 서렸다. “역사가 반복되는 모습을 보면 항상 신기하다니까.”

“하지만 순혈 엘리트주의에 반대했다면,” 드레이코가 코를 찡그렸다. “시리우스는 왜 죽음을 먹는 자가 된 건가요?”

“그건 나도 모르겠구나, 아가.” 그녀는 한숨을 내쉬었다. “너희 아버지나 나도 그가 어둠의 마왕을 섬겼을 거라곤 생각도 못했단다. 사실 어둠의 마왕을 제외하고 그 누구도 죽음을 먹는 자가 누구인지 정확히 알 수 없지. 회원 명단이 벽에 떳떳하게 전시된 흥겨운 소모임이 아니었으니 말이다. 대부분의 작전들은 비밀리에 진행됐고, 자기 동맹이 누군지 모르는 채로 있는 게 사실은 가장 안전했던 시기였단다.” 그녀의 목소리는 담담했고 태연했지만, 그녀의 얼굴은 긴장한 것처럼 뻣뻣하게 굳어 있었다. “적어도 확언할 수 있는 건, 시리우스와 포터 가족이 연관되었다는 거란다.”

“진심이세요?” 드레이코가 깜짝 놀라 찻잔을 내려놓았다.

“항상.” 그녀의 눈빛에 슬픈 무언가가 스쳐 지나갔다. “학창 시절, 시리우스와 제임스 포터는 정말 친한 친구였단다. 포터 부부가 사망할 때까지도 그들의 우정은 끈끈했지. 그래서 시리우스가 어둠의 마왕을 위해 일했다는 사실은 이루 말할 수 없는 충격이었단다.”

“그가 스파이였단 말씀이세요?” 드레이코가 입술을 까득 깨물었다. 불안한 마음이 점점 커져갔다.

“그런 것 같더구나.” 그녀는 어깨를 으쓱일 따름이었다. “더 자세히 말해줄 수 있으면 좋겠지만, 내가 아는 게 별로 없어서.”

“해리의 부모님의 죽음과 그가 관련되어 있다고 생각하세요?” 대답을 듣고 싶은지 확실하지 않았지만, 질문은 기어코 그의 입 밖으로 튀어나왔다.

“그럴 가능성이 크지.” 그녀의 답변은 간결하였다.

“오 멀린.” 깊은 숨이 그의 폐를 가득 채웠고, 드레이코는 힘겹게 속삭였다. “왜 저에게 이런 이야기를 해주시는 거죠?”

“왜냐하면,” 어머니의 말투는 부드러웠다. “시리우스가 해리의 목숨을 해칠 수도 있기 때문이지. 넌 그 아이에게 목숨을 빚졌잖니. 게다가 해리에게 무슨 일이 일어난다면 넌 너 자신을 절대로 용서하지 않을 거고. 그러니 난 이번 학기 동안 네가 시리우스라는 위험을 항상 염두에 두고 다녔으면 한다.” 드레이코는 대답하고 싶었으나, 차마 목소리가 나오지 않아서 묵묵히 고개를 끄덕였다. 어머니는 한 손을 그의 어깨에 가볍게 올렸다. “아들, 방금 내가 말해준 것들을 해리가 알지 않도록 주의하렴.”

“네?” 드레이코의 목소리가 목에 걸려 반쯤 잠겼다. “저번 학기 이후로 해리에게 어떤 것도 숨기거나 거짓말하지 않기로 약속했단 말이에요. 전 해리에게 진실을 말해야 해요!”

“드레이코,” 어머니는 꿋꿋이 말을 이었다. “생각해보렴. 해리가 이 사실에 어떻게 반응하겠니? 그의 부모님의 살인에 연루되었을 가능성이 있는 범죄자가 자유롭게 활개를 치고 다니고, 그걸 가만히 내버려 둬야겠다?”

드레이코는 침을 꿀꺽 삼켰다. 돌이 우물 깊숙이 가라앉듯 깨달음이 그의 마음에 자리 잡았다.

“분명 멍청한 짓을 하겠죠.” 드레이코가 고개를 끄덕였다. “해리는 화나면 항상 멍청한 짓을 하거든요.”

“이번 건 해리가 모르는 게 나을 것 같구나.” 어머니는 다시 차를 홀짝였다. “운이 좋다면, 마법부가 시리우스를 빠르게 잡아서 다시는 두 사람이 얼굴 볼 일 없겠지. 어쨌든, 이 사실을 아는 넌 이제 해리를 잘 지킬 수 있을 거란다.”

드레이코는 고개를 주억거리며 주먹을 꽉 쥐었다. 해리에게서 비밀을 숨겨야 한다는 것은 매우 불편한 생각이었지만, 어머니의 말씀은 옳았다. 입을 다무는 것, 그것이 그의 가장 친한 친구를 지키는 최선의 방법이다. 사랑하는 자를 위해 선의의 거짓말도 못 하는 사람을 슬리데린이라고 할 수 있겠는가?

그래도, 드레이코의 양심은 가시에 찔린 것처럼 따끔따끔했다. 헤르미온느는 예전에 모든 일을 망치는 우스꽝스러운 머글 크리스마스 캐릭터에 대해 말해준 적이 있다. 그의 가족은 그 머글과 똑 닮았다. 왜 항상 파멸을 불러오는 것은 _그의_ 가족이란 말인가? 왜 저기 먼 위즐리 친척이 흑심을 품지 못하는 건데? 왜 그와 피를 나눈 사람들은 다 또라이인 거지? 하지만 그의 가문이 평화로웠다면 그건 너무나도 쉽고 지루할 삶일 테며, 드레이코 말포이의 인생은 항상 어렵고 험난한 길의 연속이기에 그는 씁쓸한 맛을 내는 체념을 목구멍 뒤로 꾸역꾸역 삼킬 수밖에 없었다.

8월 첫째 주, 해리에게서 편지가 왔다. 토요일 아침, 헤드위그가 침실로 다짜고짜 날아 들어와 드레이코의 베개 위에 앉아 그가 편지를 받을 때까지 부리로 콕콕 찍었고, 드레이코는 끙끙거리며 잠에서 깼다. 해리가 현재 리키 콜드런에 있다고 적힌 짧은 편지였다. 어머니는 그에게 아침밥을 먹고 가라고 거의 애원했고, 밥이 코로 넘어가는지 귀로 넘어가는지 모를 정도로 허겁지겁 먹은 드레이코는 플루 가루를 통해 리키 콜드런으로 다급하게 향했다.

해리는 벽난로에서 튀어나온 그를 보자마자 함박웃음을 지었다. 눈물겨운 재회 후 그들은 술집 위층에 있는 해리의 방에 들어갔다. 드레이코는 그날 저녁 6시 반쯤에 집으로 돌아가겠다고 어머니께 알렸다.

“그래서, 왜 여기 있는 거야?” 프라이버시를 확보한 후에야 드레이코는 물어보고 싶어 근질근질했던 질문을 내던졌다. “편지에는 머글들과 문제가 있었다고 말했잖아.”

“아, 맞아.” 해리가 불길하게도 수줍은 미소를 지었다. “내가 실수로 마지 아줌마를 부풀어 오르게 했어.”

“네가 뭘 했다고?” 드레이코의 눈썹이 꿈틀거렸다.

“그러려고 한 게 아니야!” 해리가 방어적으로 두 손을 들었다. “실수였어, 사고였다고!”

“어떻게 너희 아줌마를 _실수로_ 부풀어 오르게 하니?” 드레이코는 고개를 설레설레 저었다.

“그녀는 개자식이었으니까.” 해리는 어색하게 어깨를 으쓱였다. “우리 엄마랑 아빠를 욕했거든. 그래서 엄청 화가 났는데, 정신 차리니까 아줌마가 프리벳 드라이브에서 둥둥 떠다니고 있더라고.”

너무나도 웃긴 이미지였다. 드레이코는 입꼬리를 올리지 않으려고 무진장 애썼다.

“뭐, 그럴 만했네.” 드레이코는 큼큼 헛기침하였다. “마법부랑 무슨 일 있는 건 아니지? 미성년 마법 사고가 고의적 마법 행동처럼 엄격하게 처벌받는 건 아니지만, 저번 여름에 도비 때문에 경고를 받았잖아.”

“이상하게도, 전혀 처벌받지 않았어.” 해리가 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. “퍼지 장관은 내가 아줌마에게 마법을 건 것보다 내가 도망쳤다는 사실에 더 화난 것처럼 보였거든.”

“도망쳤다고?” 드레이코의 말투는 날카로웠다.

“응.” 해리는 눈을 깜빡였다. “그래서 여기 온 거야.”

“난 마법부가 널 여기 데려다준 줄 알았어!” 드레이코가 입을 뻐끔뻐끔 벌렸다. “왜 도망친 건데?!”

해리의 뺨이 발갛게 물들었고, 그는 셔츠 끝자락을 매만지기 시작했다. 지금 보니 드레이코가 생일 선물로 보내준 말끔한 셔츠였다. 드레이코의 마음 한구석이 따스해졌다.

“감옥에 갈 줄 알았어.” 해리가 부드럽게 속삭였다. “그래서 도망쳐서 숨어야겠다고 생각했어.”

“그래서 영국에서 가장 유명한 마법사 여관으로 도망쳤다?” 정말 어처구니없는 사고의 흐름이었다. 해리는 절대 범죄자의 길을 살 수 없을 테다.

“그게,” 해리가 조심스럽게 말을 꺼냈다. “집에서 뛰쳐나오고 생각난 유일한 곳이었어. 당연히 퇴학당할 거라고 생각해서, 호그와트로 갈 수는 없었지. 네 집으로 간다면 너희 아버지가 날 바로 마법부에 넘길 테고. 위즐리 가족은 지금 영국에 없고 말이야.”

드레이코는 한숨을 내쉬고, 지끈지끈 아픈 관자놀이를 꾹꾹 눌렀다.

“아무 일도 안 일어나서 다행이야.” 드레이코의 목소리가 살짝 떨렸다. “위험했잖아. 하지만 네가 언제는 조심스럽게 산 적이 있나.”

해리가 영악한 미소를 지었다. “퍼지 장관은 내가 탈출한 죄수랑 만날 거라고 생각했나 봐. 시리우스 블랙이었나, 이름이?”

드레이코의 심장이 덜커덕 뛰었다.

“그래?” 드레이코는 최대한 태연하게 물었다. “왜 그렇게 생각했대?”

“모르겠어.” 해리가 어깨를 으쓱였다. “마법부는 그 사람을 찾는 데 혈안이 된 것 같더라.”

“맞아.” 드레이코가 고개를 끄덕였다. “신문에 그 사람 이야기만 나와.”

“어떻게 탈출한 걸까?” 해리의 얼굴에 고민하는 듯한 표정이 떠올랐다. 해리가 생각을 한다니, 어색한 장면이었다. “탈출에 성공한 적이 한 번도 없었다면서?”

“없었지. 디멘터들의 감시를 빠져나가는 건 불가능하다고 들었어. 그들의 신경은 마법사의 것보다 월등히 예민하거든...”

“디멘터?” 해리가 고개를 갸우뚱거렸다.

“아즈카반 간수야.” 드레이코가 덧붙였다. “엄청 소름 끼치는 것들이래. 근처에 있는 모든 것에서 행복한 기운을 앗아가나 봐. 다행히 만난 적은 없지만, 소문은 많이 들었지.” 드레이코는 부르르 떨고, 고개를 흔들었다. “주제 바꾸자, 응? 우리 오랫동안 서로 안 봤잖아, 난 탈옥한 살인자나 디멘터에 대해 이야기하며 이 소중한 시간을 보내고 싶지 않아.”

해리는 살며시 웃으며 고개를 끄덕였다.

“그럼 다이애건 앨리로 나갈래?” 해리가 짓궂게 물었다. “플로리안 가게에서 아이스크림 먹자.”

드레이코의 얼굴에 개구쟁이 웃음이 떠올랐고, 그들은 서둘러 밖으로 나섰다.

드레이코는 남은 방학 3주 대부분을 해리와 함께 다이애건 앨리에서 보냈고, 삶의 만족도는 그에 따라 급속히 상승하였다. 그들은 고급 퀴디치 용품점에 새로 들어온 파이어볼트를 바라보며 침을 뚝뚝 흘렸고, 갬볼 앤 제이프에서 온갖 물건들을 살피며 시간을 허투루 보냈으며, 플로리언 포테스큐 아이스크림 가게에서 배가 터지도록 달달한 간식을 먹었고, 함께 학교 용품을 샀다. 지루한 수업이나 사악한 음모들 그리고 다른 그리핀도르들 없이 해리와 단둘이서 이렇게나 많은 시간을 보낼 수 있다니, 이게 천국 아닐까? 드레이코가 아무리 헤르미온느를 사랑하고 위즐리와 공존하려고 해도, 해리와 단둘이 있는 것은 역시 짜릿하였다.

새 학기가 시작되기 하루 전날, 헤르미온느와 위즐리가 다이애건 앨리에 도착했다.

위즐리 가족은 로또에서 상금을 우승해 맏아들을 보러 일 주 동안 이집트로 여행을 떠났는데, 위즐리는 이집트 말고는 머리에 든 것이 없는 것처럼 주절주절 여행 이야기만 했다. 드레이코는 위즐리와 해리의 이집트 대화에 참여하는 것을 빠르게 포기하고, 헤르미온느의 훨씬 흥미로운 프랑스 여행기를 듣기로 하였다.

그들은 마법 동물원에 들렸다. 위즐리는 화석과 다를 바 없는 늙은 쥐의 건강을 확인해야 했고, 헤르미온느는 이른 생일 선물로 부엉이를 사고자 하였다. 하지만 일은 예상대로 흐르지 않았다. 웬 고양이가 위즐리의 노쇠한 쥐를 가게 밖으로 내쫓았고, 헤르미온느가 부엉이 대신 호랑이와 다소 유사점이 많은 그 고양이를 데려가기로 한 것이다. 위즐리와 헤르미온느의 말다툼은 아마 호그와트에서도 들을 수 있었을 것이다. 드레이코는 더는 참을 수 없었다, 어서 집으로 가야 했다. 집에 돌아가기 전 그들은 위즐리 가족과 만났고, 쌍둥이와 위즐리 씨는 마치 오래된 가족 친구처럼 드레이코와 대화를 나눴고 위즐리 부인은 그를 자식처럼 챙겨주었다. 어색한 경험이었다.

그들은 다음 날 아침 9와 3/4 승강장에서 다시 만났다. 드레이코의 아버지는 배웅하러 나오지 않았고-이젠 놀랍지도 않았다-드레이코의 어머니는 혼자 드레이코를 데리고 와서 위즐리 부부와 정중한 대화를 하려고 노력하였다. 그래서 다들 작별인사를 하고 기차에 들어섰을 때, 드레이코의 기분은 매우 뿌듯하고 좋았다. 해리가 할 말이 있다며 툴툴거리는 지니를 버리고 빈 기차 칸을 찾으러 나서기 전까지 말이다. 아쉽게도 빈 칸은 없었고, 그나마 비어 있는 칸에는 해리가 그의 사촌으로부터 받은 옷보다 더 낡고 허름해 보이는 옷을 입은 남자가 쿨쿨 자고 있었다.

“누군 거 같니?” 위즐리가 자리에 앉고 조심스럽게 남자를 관찰하였다.

“R.J. 루핀 교수야.” 헤르미온느가 속삭였다. 드레이코는 깜짝 놀라 그녀를 바라보았다.

“어떻게 알아?” 위즐리의 얼굴에 당혹스러움이 서려 있었다.

“가방에 써 있잖아.” 헤르미온느는 머리 위쪽 자그마한 여행 가방에 흐릿하게 쓰인 글자를 가리켰다.

“무슨 과목을 가르칠까?” 위즐리가 눈살을 찌푸리며 말했다.

“그거야 뻔하지. 어둠의 마법 방어술.” 드레이코가 어깨를 으쓱였다. “빈자리는 딱 하나밖에 없잖아.”

“그게 중요한 게 아냐.” 해리가 모두의 이목을 집중시키며 중얼거렸다. “론, 어젯밤에 리키 콜드런에서 너희 부모님께서 다투는 걸 들었어. 그게... 그게, 시리우스 블랙이, 날 쫓는 거 같아!” 아이들은 깜짝 놀라 해리를 쳐다보았다 - 적어도 위즐리와 헤르미온느는 그렇게 보였다. 드레이코는 소름이 우수수 돋았다. “날 죽이면 볼드모트가 돌아올 거라고 생각하는 것 같아-” 세 명 모두 그 이름에 움찔했지만, 해리는 상관하지 않고 말을 이었다. “미친 거지. 론의 어머니께선 내가 겁먹지 않길 바랐지만, 론의 아버지께선 내가 알 필요가 있다고 했어. 우리가- 우리가 무모한 짓을 하지 않게 말이야. 블랙을 찾아다니지 말라는 뜻인 것 같아. 하지만 왜 우리가 그런 멍청한 짓을 할 거라고 생각했는지 잘 모르겠어...”

드레이코는 얕은 숨을 들이쉬었다. 좋아, 해리는 아직 블랙이 그의 부모님을 죽인 데 일조했다는 사실을 모른다. 다행이었다.

“시리우스 블랙이 _널_ 잡으려고 탈옥했단 말야?” 헤르미온느는 입을 막은 양손을 내리고 속삭였다. “오, 해리... 너 정말 정말 조심해야겠다. 블랙을 잡는답시고 공연히 재난을 자초하지 말구 말야, 해리.”

“뭐라고? 내가 바보니? 재난을 자초하게?” 해리가 화를 내며 말했다. “재난이 _날_ 찾아다닌다면 모를까.”

“해리가 그를 죽이려고 하는 미치광이를 찾으러 갈 거라고 생각하다니, 해리가 얼마나 멍청하다고 생각하는 거야?” 위즐리가 장난스럽게 중얼거렸지만, 그의 목소리는 떨리고 있었다. 블랙과 해리가 어떤 관계인지 모르는 게 분명했다. 아니, 애초에 위즐리는 블랙에 대해 알았으면 바로 해리에게 말했을 것이다. 그런 정보가 해리에게 어떤 영향을 미칠지 단 한 순간도 고민하지 않은 채.

“위즐리 씨는 혹시 모를 위험에 네가 대비하길 바라신 걸 거야.” 드레이코가 해리와 눈을 마주치며 마침내 말했다. “그리고 난 그가 옳다고 생각해. 우리 모두 조심해야 해.”

“하지만 마법부가 반드시 그를 잡을 거야, 안 그러니?” 헤르미온느의 걱정스러운 목소리가 조용히 울려 퍼졌다. “내 말은, 마법부가 모든 머글들에게까지 그를 경계하도록 주의시켰으니까 말야...”

“저 소리는 뭐지?” 위즐리가 갑자기 말했다. 어디선가 어렴풋하게 휘파람 소리가 들려오고 있었고, 열심히 수색해본 결과 해리가 생일 선물로 위즐리에게 받은 스니코스코프가 범인인 것으로 밝혀졌다. 해리의 손에 들린 그 물체는 시끄럽게 소리를 내며 빙빙 돌고 찬란한 빛을 내뿜었다. 드레이코는 창가를 향해 동그랗게 몸을 말고 코까지 살짝 골며 깊게 잠에 든 선생을 흘끔 쳐다보았다. 퀴렐의 기억이 그의 머리를 가득 채웠다. 위즐리는 스니코스코프가 싸구려라며 무시하였고, 스니코스코프는 낡은 양말로 감싸 해리의 트렁크 깊숙이 넣어졌다.

“호그스미드에 가면 저걸 점검해볼 수 있을 텐데.” 위즐리가 말했고, 호그와트의 호수 건너편에 있는 마법사 마을에 대한 즐거운 이야기가 이어졌다. 하지만 해리가 머글들에게서 허가서 사인을 받지 못해 호그스미드에 가지 못한다는 말을 끝으로, 그들의 흥겨운 대화는 끝이 났다. 위즐리는 목청을 높여 불평하였고, 해리를 학교 밖으로 몰래 빼낼 계획을 세우기 시작했다. 헤르미온느와 드레이코는 위즐리에게 ‘넌 어쩜 그렇게 멍청하니’ 투의 시선을 보냈다.

“우린 방금 해리가 얼마나 위험에 처해 있는지 이야기했어, 위즐리.” 드레이코가 잇새로 내뱉었다. “허니듀크 초콜릿 몇 개 먹자고 해리를 아무런 보호 없이 미치광이 살인자에게 노출시키겠다는 거야? 네 지능이 트롤이랑 비슷한 건 아니?”

위즐리가 드레이코에게 살인적인 시선을 던졌고, 신경질적으로 속삭였다. “하지만 _우리가_ 해리랑 같이 있으면 블랙이 감히―”

“론, 블랙은 혼잡한 거리 한가운데에서도 많은 사람들을 죽였던 사람이야.” 헤르미온느가 위즐리의 말을 매섭게 끊었다. “하물며 우리 같은 꼬마들이 있다고 블랙이 해리를 공격하지 못할 것 같니?”

“맞는 말이야!” 드레이코가 고개를 끄덕였다. “나도 해리가 우리와 함께 호그스미드에 오길 바라. 하지만 그렇다고 해리의 목숨을 거는 건 멍청―”

하지만 드레이코의 굳센 말은 여기서 멈출 수밖에 없었다. 헤르미온느가 바구니에서 그녀의 고양이를 몰래 풀었기 때문이다. 크룩생크는 자유를 만끽하며 위즐리의 노쇠한 쥐에게 덤벼들었고, 그들은 엄청난 혼돈에 휩싸였다. 헤르미온느와 위즐리는 10년 차 부부처럼 또 말다툼을 벌이기 시작했고, 각자 케이지에서 조용히 잠을 자던 아퀼라와 헤드위그는 깜짝 놀라 꽥 소리를 냈으며, 드레이코와 해리는 체념하고 서로에게 수줍은 미소만 보냈다.

“잘 들어, 해리.” 드레이코는 시끄러운 틈을 타서 해리의 귓가에 속삭였다. “호그스미드에 가지 못해서 속상한 건 알겠어. 나도 네가 우리와 함께 올 수 있으면 좋겠고. 하지만, 그냥, 난 네가 안전하길 바라.”

“나도 알아.” 해리가 한숨을 쉬며 입을 열었지만, 그때 루핀 교수가 킁 소리를 내며 꿈틀거렸다. 헤르미온느와 위즐리가 입을 닥치게 하는 아주 효과적인 방법이었다.

그 후로 학교까지 가는 길은 매우 평화로웠다. 블랙이나 호그스미드, 애완동물에 대한 쓸데없는 논쟁도 없었고, 그들은 간식 카트에서 사 호박 파이를 냠냠 먹으며 이것저것 수다를 떨었다. 루핀은 계속 평온히 잠을 잤다. 그는 눈을 감고 조용히 숨을 쉬는 것만으로 노트와 크레이브, 고일이 그들의 칸에 들어오지 않도록 막았다. 정말 유능한 교수였다.

정상적인 삶이란 이런 거라고 망각할 무렵, 기차가 서서히 속도를 늦추더니, 우뚝 멈춰섰다. 아직 호그와트에 도착했을 리가 없는데도. 조명이 으스스하게 깜빡거리다가 팍 꺼졌고, 완벽한 어둠이 그들을 감쌌다. 헤르미온느가 옆자리에 앉은 드레이코의 팔꿈치를 세게 잡았다.

“무슨 일이지?” 위즐리가 외쳤다.

“아야! 론, 그건 내 발이야!”

“엔진이 고장난 게 아닐까?”

“몰라...”

위즐리는 창가에 바싹 붙어 바깥을 바라보았고, 약간의 히스테리가 담긴 목소리로 무언가 밖에서 움직이고 있다고 알렸다. 드레이코는 본능적으로 손을 뻗어, 어둠 속에서 해리를 찾아 더듬거렸다. 해리의 무릎이 손에 잡혔고, 해리는 살살 떨리는 드레이코의 손을 안정적으로 꽉 잡았다. 그때, 기차 칸 문이 열리는 소리가 들렸다.

롱바텀이었다. 그는 들어오며 해리의 다리로 픽 쓰러졌고, 따듯하게 느껴지던 해리의 온기는 씁쓸히 사라졌다. 그 후 지니가 들어왔고, 어둠 속 난장판에 드디어 루핀 교수가 깼다.

“조용히 해라!” 그가 쉰 목소리로 말했고, 딸깍딸깍 작은 소리가 나더니 마법으로 불꽃을 피웠다. 드레이코는 왜 저걸 생각하지 못했는지 자책하였다. “모두 움직이지 말고 가만히 있거라.” 루핀 교수가 침착히 말하며 천천히 일어섰지만, 바로 그 순간, 문이 천천히 스르르 열렸다.

온몸을 망토로 감싼, 천장에 닿을 듯이 커다란 형상이 문가에 서 있었다. 인간이 아니라고, 드레이코는 본능적으로 깨달았다. 매우 으스스했고, 목 뒤쪽에 소름이 쫙 돋았다. 망토에서 손 하나가 쑥 삐져 나왔는데, 그 피부는 희끄무레하게 반짝거리고 있었으며, 꼭 물 속에서 썩어 문드러진 것처럼 불쾌한 모양에 딱지투성이였다. 드레이코는 그것에서 최대한 멀어지려고 움찔거렸고, 헤르미온느의 옆구리에 콩 부딪혔다. 그것은 손을 까만 망토 속으로 끌어당기고, 가르랑거리며 길고 천천히 숨을 쉬었다. 그 숨결 하나에 모든 온기가 방에서 빠져나간 것처럼 냉기가 서서히 퍼졌다. 헤르미온느가 그의 팔을 꽉 잡고 있었지만, 드레이코는 그녀의 손가락이나 옆에 바짝 붙은 그녀의 몸뚱어리에서 어떠한 따스함도 느낄 수 없었다. 냉기에 가라앉고 있었다, 얼음이 그의 가슴을 가득 채우고 그의 혈관을 타고 흐르고 있었다... 드레이코는 덜덜 떨었고, 어디선가 희미한 메아리가 들렸다―페이지가 넘어가는 소리, 깃펜이 끄적거리는 소리, 엄청난 공포와 압도감, 돌 바닥에 울려 퍼지는 축축한 발걸음, 그리고 해리의 비명...

드레이코는 즉각 해리를 쳐다보았지만, 해리는 입을 꾹 다물고 창백한 얼굴로 자리에 앉아 있었다. 상태가 그다지 좋아 보이진 않았다. 그의 숨은 거칠었고, 그는 아픈 것처럼 핼쑥해 보였다. 그리고, 갑자기, 소년의 눈꺼풀이 파르르 닫혔고, 해리는 실이 끊긴 목각인형처럼 바닥에 축 늘어졌다. 드레이코의 세상이 산산조각 났고, 갑자기 모든 것이 명확해졌다.

“해리!” 드레이코가 다급히 외치고 해리에게 손을 뻗었다. 동시에 루핀 교수가 큰 목소리로 말했다. “우리는 망토 속에 시리우스 블랙을 숨기고 있지 않으니 가시오!” 하지만 그 끔찍한 생물은 움직이지 않았다. 루핀은 입술을 꽉 깨물더니, 지팡이를 재빠르게 꺼내 고래고래 고함을 질렀다. “ _익스펙토 패트로눔_ _!_ ” 흐릿한 늑대의 형상이 지팡이 끝에서 나와 빛과 따뜻함을 내뿜었다. 어두운 형상은 서둘러 칸 밖으로 나갔고, 문은 덜그덕거리는 소리와 함께 굳게 닫혔다.

“해리!” 드레이코는 헤르미온느의 손아귀에서 그의 팔을 빼내, 무릎을 꿇고 바닥에 앉았다. 해리의 어깨를 잡고 가볍게 흔들었지만, 해리는 눈을 뜨지 않았다. 시체처럼. “해리!”

“무슨 일이 일어난 거지?” 위즐리가 그들 옆에 앉았다.

“모르겠어.” 드레이코가 속삭였다. “갑자기 기절했어.” 그는 해리의 어깨를 한 번 더, 조금 세게 흔들었다. 소년이 끙끙 앓는 소리를 냈다. “해리!” 드레이코의 목소리가 떨렸고, 그 목소리에 선연한 녹안이 눈꺼풀 뒤에서 벌떡 고개를 내밀었다. “해리, 내 말 들려?”

은회안과 녹안이 진득하게 섞였고, 해리의 눈빛에 무언가 비쳤다.

“뭐... 뭐야?” 해리는 드레이코의 팔을 떨치고 일어나 앉아 중얼거렸다. “무슨 일이었니? 그건 어디로... 그것 말야? 비명을 지른 건 누구였어?”

“아무도 비명을 지르지 않았어.” 위즐리가 초조하게 말했다.

해리는 밝은 객실을 휙 둘러보았다. 그의 눈에는 공포와 혼란이 선연하게 비쳤다. 모두 소년의 가냘픈 모습을 숨을 죽이고 바라보았다.

“하지만 난 비명소리를 들었어.” 해리가 침을 꿀꺽 삼켰다.

“나도 들었어.” 드레이코가 조용히 말했다. 모든 시선이 그에게 향했지만, 그는 그 누구와도 시선을 맞추지 않고 오로지 해리만 바라보았다. “아마 환청일 거야.”

별안간 크게 툭 하는 소리가 들려왔다. 루핀 교수가 커다란 초콜릿 판을 조각조각 깨뜨리고 있었다.

“옜다.” 그는 특히 큰 조각 하나를 해리에게 건네고, 나머지 초콜릿도 아이들에게 나눠주며 말했다. 드레이코는 표정을 찌푸렸다. 초콜릿으로 뭘 어쩌라고? “먹거라. 그러면 좀 괜찮아질 게다.”

“그게 뭐였죠?” 해리의 목소리는 여전히 작고 약했다.

“디멘터란다.” 루핀 교수가 차분히 설명했다. “아즈카반에 있는 간수지.” 아하. 드레이코는 다시 헤르미온느와 지니 사이에 자리를 잡았다. “먹거라.” 루핀 교수가 다시 말했다. “그러면 좀 괜찮아질 게다. 난 기관사에게 가서 말을 좀 해야겠다...”

그는 해리 옆으로 성큼성큼 걸어가 복도로 사라졌다. 침묵만이 흘렀고, 아무도 초콜릿을 먹지 않았다.

“정말 괜찮니, 해리?” 헤르미온느가 걱정스럽게 물었다.

“뭐가 뭔지 모르겠어... 무슨 일이었지?” 해리가 얼굴에서 땀을 닦아 내며 물었다.

위즐리는 무슨 일이 있었는지 어설프고 뒤죽박죽으로 이야기했지만, 드레이코는 그의 말에 도저히 집중할 수가 없었다. 그의 눈이 자꾸 해리를 담으려고 들었다. 소년은 땀으로 흠뻑 젖어 있었고-해리가 기절한 것에 너무 당황해 그 점을 차마 눈치채지 못했었다-이마에서 축축한 머리카락을 빗어내는 소년의 손가락은 부르르 떨고 있었다. 드레이코 자신도 불안함을 감출 수 없었지만, 그 누구도 해리만큼 디멘터에게 격하게 반응하진 않은 것 같았다. 니플러가 금에 집착하듯 드레이코는 해리에 대한 걱정으로 사로잡혔다.

해리가 어색하게 물었다. “그런데 너희들은 아무도... 쓰러지지 않았니?”

“응.” 위즐리가 걱정스럽게 해리를 바라보며 말했다. “지니가 몹시 떨기는 했지만...”

해리의 얼굴은 여전히 창백했지만, 위즐리의 말에 두 뺨이 옅은 분홍색을 띠었다. 부끄러움일 테다.

그때 루핀 교수가 돌아왔다. 그는 멈춰 서서 주위를 둘러보고는, 작은 미소를 머금었다. “내가 초콜릿에 독약이라도 넣었을까 봐 겁나니?”

그들 모두 조금씩 초콜릿을 베어 물었고, 드레이코도 해리를 힐끔 바라본 뒤 한 입 먹었다. 손끝 발끝까지 온기가 퍼졌고, 그는 안도의 한숨을 내쉬었다.

“이제 10분 후면 호그와트에 도착할 게다.” 루핀 교수가 말했다. “괜찮니, 해리?”

“괜찮아요.” 해리가 당황해서 중얼거렸다.

그들은 호그와트에 도착할 때까지 그다지 많이 말하지 않았다.

그들이 현관 홀에 도착하자마자, 맥고나걸 교수가 그들을 불렀다.

“포터! 그레인저! 말포이! 정말 보고 싶었단다!” 그들은 깜짝 놀라 그녀를 쳐다보았고, 위즐리는 혼란스러운 표정으로 세 명을 바라보았다. “그렇게 걱정스러운 표정 지을 필요 없다.” 그녀가 유쾌하게 말했다. “그저 내 사무실에서 잠시 말을 나누고 싶은 것뿐이니까. 위즐리는 가도 좋다.”

위즐리는 혼자 쏙 빠져서 기분이 안 좋아 보였지만, 툴툴거리며 얌전히 연회장으로 향하였다. 해리, 헤르미온느, 그리고 드레이코는 맥고나걸을 따라 변신술 사무실로 향하였다. 그들은 가는 길 내내 복잡한 시선을 나누었다. 드레이코 자신도 무슨 일인지 예상할 수 없었고, 왜 하필 그리핀도르 기숙사 사감에게 불린 건지 더욱 이해할 수 없었다. 맥고나걸이 교감이기도 하고, 해리와 드레이코의 찐한 우정으로 그에게 흥미를 가질 수도 있겠지만, 드레이코에 대한 책임을 질 선생은 스네이프였다.

다행히 맥고나걸의 사무실에 도착하자 혼란스러울 필요가 없어졌다. 스네이프와 폼프리 부인이 기다리고 있었다.

“루핀 교수가 미리 부엉이를 보내 네가 기차에서 아팠다고 말해주었단다, 포터.” 맥고나걸 교수가 가볍게 말했고, 폼프리 부인은 부산을 떨기 시작했다. 해리의 얼굴이 후끈 달아올랐다.

“전 괜찮아요.” 그가 입술을 비죽 내밀었다. “전 아무것도 필요 없―”

“디멘터를 학교 주변에 배치하다니.” 부인은 그의 말을 싸그리 무시하고 해리의 머리 뒤쪽을 누르며 투덜거렸다. “이런 일은 누구에게나 일어날 수 있단다. 그래, 디멘터는 온통 차갑고 끈적끈적하지, 끔찍한 것들이야. 몸이 허약한 사람들이 그것을 보게 되면...”

“전 허약하지 않아요!” 해리가 뾰로통하게 말했다.

“물론 넌 그렇지 않지.” 폼프리 부인이 그의 맥박을 짚으며 태연히 말했다.

정말 괜찮다는 해리의 집요한 주장과 루핀이 벌써 초콜릿을 주었다는 이야기 끝에, 해리가 연회장에 가도 된다는 판정이 났다.

“좋다.” 맥고나걸이 명료하게 말했다. “난 그레인저와 말포이와 시간표에 대해 몇 마디 나눌 말이 있으니 잠깐 밖에서 기다리거라. 그리고 함께 연회장에 가도록 하자.”

드레이코는 미간을 살짝 찌푸리고 스네이프를 힐끔 쳐다보았다. 그의 기숙사 사감은 항상 그랬듯 묘연히 불쾌해 보였다. 해리가 문을 닫았고, 맥고나걸은 그녀의 책상 앞 빈 의자를 가리켰다.

“앉으렴.” 짧고 간단한 명령이었다. “스네이프 교수와 난 여름 방학 동안 너희 과목 선택을 논의했단다. 너희 둘 다 이번 학기 동안 선택 가능한 세 개의 과목보다 더 많이 듣기로 하였지. 방학 동안 마음을 바꾸진 않았겠지?”

세상에, 드레이코는 선택 과목에 대해 완전히 까먹고 있었다. 그는 헤르미온느를 따라 빠르게 고개를 끄덕였다.

“좋다.” 맥고나걸도 고개를 끄덕였다. “공부하고 싶은 자는 언제나 환영이지만, 확실히 시간표가 겹치는 문제가 있지. 너희들이 선택한 과목은 서로 시간이 겹치고, 엄밀히 말하자면 그 모든 수업을 다니는 것은 불가능하단다.”

“그럼 몇 과목은 버려야 하는 건가요?” 헤르미온느는 도토리 뺏긴 다람쥐처럼 울적한 표정이었다.

“그럴 필요 없단다, 그레인저.” 맥고나걸이 입꼬리를 살짝 올렸고, 스네이프는 그녀가 보지 못하도록 뒤에서 눈을 굴렸다. “마법부와 연락을 했는데, 너희들을 위해 타임 터너를 얻어왔단다.”

“타임 터너요?” 드레이코의 눈이 휘둥그레 커졌다.

“그래, 말포이.” 그녀는 책상 서랍을 열고 무언가 꺼냈다. 아주 작은 모래시계가 달린 목걸이였다. “목에 걸고 사용하면 된다. 한 번 돌리면 한 시간을 되돌릴 수 있지. 이걸 통해 겹치는 수업을 들을 수 있을 거란다.”

“하지만, 너희들은 이걸 아주 조심스럽게 다루어야 한다.” 스네이프가 어두운 눈으로 두 학생을 샅샅이 살피며 내뱉었다. “아주 가치 있는 물건이기도 하지만, 시간을 되돌리는 것 그 자체로도 꽤 위험하지. 과거의 너 자신과 만나지 않도록 해라. 만약 만난다면... 내가 굳이 말할 필요 없다고 생각되는군.”

“아무에게도 이 이야기를 하지 말렴.” 맥고나걸이 덧붙였다. “너희들이 아주 훌륭한 학생들이며 책임을 질 수 있다고 마법부에 내가 보증했지만, 이 보증이 다른 학생들에게까지 적용되는 건 아니란다. 난 너희들을 믿는다. 알겠니?”

“네.” 헤르미온느와 드레이코가 얌전히 대답했다.

“아주 좋아.” 그녀는 고개를 끄덕이며 헤르미온느에게 타임 터너를 넘겼다. 그녀는 목걸이를 받고 감명받은 눈빛으로 타임 터너를 이리저리 살펴보았다. “학업적 목적 외에 사용하는 건 금지란다. 만약 사용하다가 문제가 생기면, 나나 스네이프 교수에게 말하도록.”

“만약 그 물건이 남용되었다는 소식이 들리거나,” 스네이프의 목소리는 느리고 위협적이었다. “너희가 아닌 다른 누군가가 그 물건을 가지고 있는 것이 발각되면, 타임 터너는 다시 압수하도록 하지. 처벌은 말할 것도 없고.”

“알겠습니다.” 드레이코가 스네이프의 눈을 똑바로 바라보며 말했다. 기숙사 사감은 고개를 짧게 끄덕였다.

“훌륭하군.” 맥고나걸이 일어섰다. “조심히 다루도록, 그레인저. 포터를 더 기다리게 둘 수는 없을 것 같구나.”

그들은 배정식이 끝난 후 연회장에 도착했다. 헤르미온느와 해리는 위즐리 옆에 앉았고, 드레이코는 슬리데린 탁자 끝쪽에 혼자 외롭게 앉았다. 노트가 사악한 미소를 지으며 그에게 의미심장한 눈빛을 던졌다. 드레이코는 노트의 말에 어떠한 영양가도 없을 것을 알았기 때문에, 그는 교장의 얼토당토않은 연설을 듣는 데 집중하였다.

“호그와트 급행열차가 수색당한 뒤 여러분 모두 눈치챘겠지만,” 덤블도어의 목소리가 연회장에 울려 퍼졌다. “우리 학교에는 마법부의 일로 현재 아즈카반의 디멘터 몇 명이 와 있습니다.” 그는 잠시 말을 멈췄고, 드레이코는 해리를 힐끔 쳐다보았다. “그들은 정원의 입구마다 배치되어 있습니다. 그리고 그들이 우리와 함께 있는 동안은 누구도 허락 없이 학교에서 나가선 안 된다는 것을 명백히 해두고자 합니다. 디멘터들은 속임수나 변장에 속지 않을 것입니다. 심지어 투명 망토에도 말입니다.” 드레이코는 입술을 깨물고, 해리를 노골적으로 쳐다보지 않으려고 노력했다. “디멘터는 탄원이나 변명을 전혀 이해하지 못합니다. 그러므로 그들이 여러분을 해칠 동기를 제공하지 말 것을 모두에게 경고해 두고 싶습니다. 반장들과 새 학생 회장은 어떤 학생도 디멘터들과 충돌하는 일이 없도록 해주길 바랍니다.”

불안함이 마음속에서 난동을 피웠다. 이론적으로는 디멘터들이 그의 미친 오촌 친척을 학교에서 내쫓아 해리를 안전하게 지켜줄 테지만, 막상 디멘터를 만나니 그게 썩 좋은 아이디어처럼 보이지 않았다. 디멘터를 만났을 때 느꼈던 절망과 냉기는 도저히 잊을 수 없을 테다. 무엇보다 그 생명체들이 해리에게 어떤 짓을 했는지 보아라! 드레이코는 해리 근처에 디멘터가 있지 않길 바랐다. 해리를 위해서라면 제 손으로라도 그것들을 전부 해칠 수 있을 터였다.

“새로 오신 또 한 분의 교수님을 소개해야겠군요.” 덤블도어가 다시 말을 이었고, 드레이코는 눈을 끔뻑였다. “아, 그전에 한 가지 알려드려야 할 일이 있습니다. ‘신기한 동물 돌보기’의 교수님이신 케틀번 교수께서 유감스럽게도 그나마 남아 있는 여생을 좀 더 편히 지내시기 위해 작년 말에 퇴직하셨습니다. 그러나 기쁘게도 그의 자리를 루비우스 해그리드가 맡게 되었습니다. 그는 사냥터지기 일과 더불어 이 교사직을 맡는 데 동의해 주었습니다.”

드레이코는 어리벙벙한 표정을 띠었다가, 이내 밝게 웃었다. 그리핀도르 테이블에서 요란한 환호 소리가 들렸고, 박수 소리는 래번클로와 후플푸프까지 이어지다가 슬리데린 테이블에서 사그라들었다. 그만이 유일하게 슬리데린 테이블에서 환호하고 있었지만, 드레이코는 상관하지 않았다. 해그리드는 아주 기분이 좋아 보였으며, 부끄러운 듯 얼굴이 새빨개져 있었다. 작년 드레이코 때문에 해그리드가 겪은 힘든 일들을 생각해보면, 교수는 아주 적절한 보상이다. 해그리드는 그럴 자격이 있다. 아, 그렇다고 해서 드레이코가 앞으로 만나게 될 온갖 괴기한 동물들에 대해 걱정하지 않은 것은 아니다.

탁자 위에 음식과 음료가 그득히 채워졌고, 드레이코는 그제야 얼마나 배고팠는지 깨달으며, 행복하게 치킨 닭 다리를 뜯기 시작했다.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 구판 번역을 따르고 있습니다.


	2. 타임 터너와 보가트

새 학기는 아주 혼잡하게 시작하였고, 드레이코의 마음은 평탄치 못했다. 드레이코는 해리를 따라 점술과 마법 생물 돌보기 수업을 들었는데, 이 과목에 학생들이 이렇게 몰릴 줄 누가 예상했겠는가? 얼마나 많았냐면, 두 반으로 나누어 수업을 들을 지경이었다. 다행히 해그리드의 수업은 그리핀도르 학생들과 함께 들을 수 있었지만, 점술은 그리핀도르와 후플푸프로 이루어진 반 하나, 그리고 슬리데린과 래번클로가 함께 듣는 반으로 나뉘었다. 고대 룬문자 연구와 숫자점은 어렵다고 악명이 높아 듣는 사람이 적어서 헤르미온느와 함께 들을 수 있었다.

목요일 아침 1교시는 숫자점 수업이었다. 그리핀도르는 이 시간대에 점술과 머글학 수업도 있어서, 헤르미온느는 그날 아침에만 타임 터너를 2번 사용하였다. 드레이코는 그녀가 아침 식사 후 해리와 위즐리를 따라 북쪽 탑으로 향하는 것을 두 눈으로 똑똑히 보았다. 하지만 드레이코가 밥을 먹고 숫자점 교실에 도착하자, 그녀는 숨을 살짝 몰아쉬며 약간 정신이 나간 듯한 표정으로 그를 기다리고 있었다. 꽤 소름 끼치는 경험이었다.

“점술은 정말 _쓰레기_ 였어.” 드레이코만 들을 수 있게 그녀가 목소리를 낮춰 속삭였다. “교수 실력이 정말 밥맛이야. 서로 찻잔을 쓸데없이 해독하게 하고, 학생들의 불운을 예측하는 데 온갖 지랄을 다 떨더라니까? 게다가 해리의 이른 죽음을 예언하다니! 참나, 어이가 없어서...”

“해리의 이른 죽음?” 드레이코가 숨을 크게 들이쉬었다. 그의 목소리가 들쭉날쭉 날뛰었다.

“그녀는 사기꾼이야, 드레이코. 맥고나걸 교수님께서 말해주셨는데, 매년 학생 한 명의 죽음을 예언한대.”

“벌써 변신술 수업까지 갔다 왔니?” 드레이코는 지나치게 빨리 뛰는 그의 심장 박동이 원래 속도로 돌아오길 기다리며 느릿느릿 내뱉었다.

“오, 쉬는 시간에 해리와 론에게 들키지 않고 타임 터너를 돌릴 수 없어서, 점심 식사 전에 돌렸어. 적어도 그렇게 하면 숙제할 시간이 1시간 더 늘어나거든. 그러니까, 머글학 수업 후에 말야. 혹시 그때 타임 터너가 필요하니?” 그녀의 말투는 사무적이고 간결했다.

“아니, 괜찮아.” 드레이코가 고개를 살살 흔들었다. “난 마법 생물 돌보기 수업까지는 괜찮아. 해그리드 수업이랑 점술 수업이랑 겹치거든.”

“그렇구나.” 헤르미온느는 매우 안도한 표정이었다. 숙제할 시간이 1시간 늘어서 얼마나 기뻤으면. “고대 룬문자 연구 수업은 나랑 같이 들을 거지?”

“당연하지.” 드레이코가 고개를 끄덕였다. “멀린, 올해 정말 복잡하겠는데.”

“하지만 훨씬 많이 배울 수 있잖아!” 헤르미온느의 눈이 형형하게 빛났다. “난 숫자점을 얼른 공부해보고 싶어! 여름방학 동안 교과서를 조금 읽어봤거든, 그런데―”

정말 다행히도 벡터 교수가 그때 교실에 들어왔다. 드레이코가 아무리 학문적 토의를 좋아해도, 헤르미온느가 한 번 입을 열면 그녀의 입을 다물게 하는 방법이 아직 발견되지 않았기 때문이다.

숫자점 수업이 끝나고 헤르미온느는 타임 터너를 돌려 한 시간 전으로 돌아갔다. 마법사 가족에서 자라서 순간이동에 익숙한 드레이코였지만, 사람이 눈앞에서 완전히 사라지는 것은 역시 놀라웠다. 순간이동은 눈 깜빡할 사이에 큰 소리와 함께 마법사가 다른 곳으로 이동하는 갑작스럽고 빠른 과정이라면, 시간을 되돌리는 것은 모래시계에서 안온하게 흐르는 모래 같았다. 드레이코는 헤르미온느가 서서히 흩어져 그림자가 허공에 녹아드는 것을 바라본 뒤, 약초학 수업을 들으러 온실로 향했다.

약초합 수업 후 그는 점심을 먹으러 성으로 향했다. 헤르미온느가 타임 터너를 건네주기 위해 그에게 다가왔는데, 기분이 너무 안 좋아 보였다. 드레이코는 으르렁거리는 사자의 콧털을 건드리지 않으려고 최선을 다했다. 드레이코가 목숨을 걸고 조심스럽게 물어보자, 그녀는 위즐리의 이름만 씩씩거리며 내뱉을 뿐이었다. 마법 생물 돌보기 수업을 들으러 해리와 위즐리를 따라 해그리드의 오두막으로 갈 때도 헤르미온느와 위즐리는 말 한마디 섞지 않았다. 해리는 드디어 대화할 상대가 생겨 매우 생기 넘쳤고, 두 소년은 해그리드의 교수직과 그의 수업에 대해 신명 나게 떠들었다.

“해그리드의 성격을 고려하면, 수업은 꽤 재밌을 것 같아.” 드레이코가 흔쾌히 말했다. “음, 야생 동물들에게 습격받지만 않는다면 말이야.”

“에이, 너무 위험한 건 안 보여주겠지.” 해리는 확신 없는 표정이었지만, 어쨌든 어깨를 으쓱였다. “맞아, 엄청 재미있을 거야.”

해그리드는 오두막집 앞에서 기다리고 있었다. 팽이 정신없이 달려 다녔고, 해그리드 자신도 개처럼 뛰고 싶은 듯 끊임없이 꼼지락거렸다.

“어서, 자, 서둘러라!” 학급 아이들이 다 도착하자 해그리드가 쾌활하게 외쳤다. “오늘 모두 깜짝 놀라게 될 거야. 굉장히 재미난 수업이 기다리고 있단다!” 드레이코는 해리와 아주 불길한 시선을 교환하였지만, 얌전히 입을 다물고 발을 움직였다.

‘굉장히 재미난 수업’은 다름이 아니고 히포그리프였다. 그래, 수업이 흥미롭긴 했다. 저 동물들이 발톱으로 팔을 갈기갈기 찢어버릴 수도 있다는 압도적인 공포에 사로잡히지 않고, 히포그리프를 쓰다듬는 시범 학생으로 해리가 뽑히지만 않았으면 말이다. 하지만 해리는 역시 해리였다. 그는 아무런 사건 사고 없이 완벽하게 히포그리프를 다스렸고, 나머지 학생들도 용기를 얻어 정중하게 동물들에게 다가가기 시작했다. 나쁘지 않은 수업이었다. 심지어 해그리드는 노트에게서 점수까지 깎았다. 드레이코는 해그리드가 맹렬히 자랑스러웠다.

수업이 끝나고 해리와 위즐리는 큰 친구의 첫 번째 수업을 축하하기 위해 뒤에 남았지만, 드레이코와 헤르미온느는 고대 룬문자 연구 수업을 듣기 위해 성으로 먼저 향하였다. 드레이코는 해그리드의 오두막이 시야에서 사라질 때까지 걸으며, 주머니 속에 넣어 둔 타임 터너를 만지작거렸다.

“룬문자 교실 앞에서 보자.” 드레이코가 살갑게 말했다. 그녀는 따스한 눈빛으로 드레이코를 바라보았다.

“조심해.” 그녀가 속삭였다. “들키지 마!”

“예스, 캡틴.” 드레이코가 비뚜름한 웃음을 지으며, 잰걸음으로 인적이 드문 곳을 찾았다. 그는 나무 몇 그루 뒤에 쭈그리고 주머니에서 타임 터너를 꺼냈다. 모래시계 안의 황금색 모래가 매혹적으로 사르르 떨어지고 있었다. 드레이코는 가만히 그 진기한 장면을 구경하다, 목걸이를 목에 걸고 두 번 돌렸다.

마치 제멋대로 날아다니는 빗자루에 탄 느낌이었다. 아무것도 하지 않아도 무언가 그를 뒤로 끌어당겼고, 드레이코는 막무가내의 흐름에 날아가지 않으려고 최대한 버텼다. 주변 환경이 희미해지고 형체들이 빠르게 나타났다가 드레이코가 자세히 보기도 전에 흐물흐물 사라졌다. 그렇게 몇 분 있었을까, 소용돌이가 멈췄다.

드레이코는 안도의 숨을 내쉬고 손목시계를 확인했다. 1시 10분로, 점술 수업까지 아직 20분 남았다. 시간을 되돌아간 것이다.

그는 주머니에 타임 터너를 조심스럽게 간수하고, 나무 뒤에서 일어나 성큼성큼 뛰었다.

살면서 가장 쓸모없었던 점술 수업을 듣고―빈스의 마법의 역사 수업과 _록허트_ 와의 어둠의 마법 방어술 수업까지 고려했으니 말 다 했다―드레이코는 아주 우울하고 어이가 없는 심정이었다.

“내가 점술을 왜 들었지? 멍청인가?” 고대 룬문자 교실에 헐레벌떡 들어가 앉아, 드레이코가 잇새로 내뱉었다. “수업도 거지 같지만, 그 교수는 내가 지금껏 본 사람 중 가장 대가리에 든 게 없을걸!”

“정말 동감해.” 헤르미온느가 드레이코 옆자리에 앉으며 한숨을 쉬었다. “덤블도어가 왜 그녀를 고용했는지 이해할 수가 없어. 교수직이 저주받았다는 어둠의 마법 방어술 수업도 아닌데 말이야. 분명 더 실력 좋은 점술 교수들이 많을 거야.”

“정말 모르겠다.” 드레이코는 눈을 데굴 굴렸다. “점술로 먹고사는 사람들은 다 정신이 나간 사람들일 거야.”

헤르미온느가 대답하려고 입을 열었지만, 그때 배블링 교수가 수업을 시작하였다. 드레이코는 수업에 집중하려고 노력했지만, 안타깝게도 그의 뇌는 그럴 의지가 전혀 없었다. 공부를 정말 좋아하는 드레이코에게 이는 아주 생소한 경험이었다. (작년에 16살 어둠의 마왕에게 정기적으로 사로잡혔던 때를 빼고) 드레이코는 수업에 집중하지 못했던 적이 없다. 시간을 되돌린 것이 상당히 힘들었나 보다.

26시간으로 늘어난 그의 하루는 정말 고되었다. 평소처럼 저녁 식사 후 숙제를 하기 위해 드레이코는 기숙사 방에 콕 박혔지만, 숫자점 에세이를 끝낼 때쯤 눈이 꾸벅꾸벅 감기기 시작했다. 온몸의 뼈에 피로가 깃든 기분이었다. 잠을 벌떡 깨우는 차를 마셔도 눈꺼풀을 짓누르는 졸음은 떠날 기미가 보이지 않았다. 그는 포기하고 평소보다 일찍 침대에 누워, 점술 같은 쓰레기 과목을 선택한 것이 과연 보람이 있을까 멍하니 고민하다가 까무룩 잠들었다.

드레이코와 헤르미오느는 스트레스가 넘치는 행복하고 흥겨운 생활에 익숙해졌다. 그들은 일주일에 두 번, 2시간씩(헤르미온느의 경우에는 언제, 어디서 시간을 돌리는지에 따라 3, 4시간씩 되돌아가기도 했다) 시간을 되돌렸다. 드레이코는 슬슬 자신의 경솔한 선택을 후회하였다. NEWT를 공부하는 7학년 좀비마냥 피로에 찌들어 하루하루를 살아야 했고, 살면서 처음으로 숙제가 쌓이기 시작했다. 거기다 일주일에 두 번씩 퀴디치 연습까지 해야 하니, 드레이코는 시험 기간보다 더 열심히 살게 되었다. 게다가 그는 점술이 정말, 정말, _온 마음을 다해_ 싫었다. 수업은 재미없고, 교실은 수상쩍은 연기로 가득해 몽롱했으며, 교수의 말은 들을 가치조차 없었으니.

하지만 헤르미온느에게 한 과목을 버리고 제발 정상적인 삶으로 돌아가자고 제안하자, 그녀는 사람을 죽일 기세로 드레이코를 노려보았다. 드레이코는 일단 입을 다물기로 결심했다.

호그와트에서의 암울한 첫 두 달에서 그나마 흥미로운 것은 애완동물을 둘러싼 헤르미온느와 위즐리의 지겨운 다툼과 루핀 교수의 수업이었다. 그리핀도르 학생들은 월요일에 첫 번째로 어둠의 마법 방어술 수업을 들었고, 다들 감격한 표정으로 루핀 교수를 찬양하며 교실에서 나왔다. 그들이 보가트를 어떻게 처리했는지 하도 들어서 귀에서 피가 날 지경이었다.

“네가 네빌의 할머니 옷을 입은 스네이프를 봤어야 해!” 여름의 마지막 자락들이 사그라드는 따스한 오후였다. 호숫가 근처에서 에세이를 끄적거리며 뒹굴거리던 위즐리가 낄낄 웃었다. “존나 웃겼다고, 말포이! 그리고 내가 거미 다리를 없앴을 때-”

드레이코는 귀에서 정말 피가 나지 않는지 확인하고 위즐리의 말을 한 귀로 흘리며, 해리를 슬쩍 바라보았다. 유난히 과묵한 해리라니, 뭔가 불안했다.

“루핀 교수님은 내가 보가트를 상대하게 두지 않으셨어.” 다음 날, 해리가 단둘이 있을 때 한숨을 푹푹 내쉬며 털어놓았다. “내가 보가트 앞에 나서기도 전에 막으시더라고. 어쩌면―” 해리가 머뭇거렸다. 드레이코는 굳이 뒷말을 듣지 않아도 해리가 뭘 말하고자 했는지 알았다.

“널 약하다고 생각하면, 그 교수가 이상한 거야.” 드레이코의 목소리에서 아주 강렬한 진심이 느껴졌다. 해리는 놀란 듯 눈을 휘둥그레 뜨고 드레이코를 바라보았다. “하지만 루핀 교수님은 지금까지의 교수님들과는 달라 보여. 널 막은 이유가 있을 거야.”

“그게 뭔데?” 해리가 의심스러운 말투로 툴툴거렸다.

“네 보가트가 어떤 형태를 취할지 걱정하셨던 걸지도 몰라.” 드레이코의 추리는 꽤 합리적이었고, 해리는 할 말이 없어 얼굴만 찡그렸다. “넌 평균적인 13살 학생보다 훨씬 무서운 것들에 맞섰잖아.” 여전히 소년이 ‘과묵한 해리’ 모드였기에, 드레이코가 정말 궁금했던 것을 물었다. “네 보가트가 뭔데?”

해리의 얼굴에 건강한 혈색이 돌았다. “디멘터.” 그가 목을 가다듬고, 아주 조용히 속삭였다. 드레이코는 온화한 표정을 지으며 고개를 끄덕였다.

“무서울 법하지.” 드레이코는 기차에서의 끔찍한 경험을 생각하며 부르르 떨었고, 해리는 그 말에 안도한 듯 아주 희미한 미소를 띠었다. “혐오스러운 것들이야, 정말.”

“네 보가트는 뭐일 것 같아?” 해리가 궁금한 듯 물었다.

“모르겠어.” 드레이코가 코를 찡그렸다. “난 무서운 게 꽤 많거든. 늑대인간이라든가, 날 해칠 수 있을 정도로 강력한 모든 것? 난 누구처럼 용감한 그리핀도르가 아니거든.”

“그래도 완전 겁쟁이는 아니잖아.” 해리가 입꼬리를 슬쩍 올렸지만, 더 추궁하진 않았다. 드레이코도 보가트에 대한 생각을 말끔히 버렸다.

하지만 드레이코는 2주 후 자신의 보가트가 무엇일지 고민할 수밖에 없었다. 루핀 교수가 지하실 창고의 찬장에 보가트가 들어왔다며 실습하기로 한 것이다.

“래번클로 학생들은 그리핀도르 학생들이 보가트를 먼저 다루었다고 엄청 항의했죠.” 루핀 교수가 그들을 창고로 이끌며 유쾌히 말했다. “그래서 필치 씨에게 보가트를 찾아 달라고 부탁했어요. 아마 그 작자는 절 영원히 용서하지 않을 겁니다. 하지만 그는 누구보다 성을 샅샅이 잘 알고, 사람이 자주 가지 않는 어두운 곳들을 잘 찾아냈죠. 그래서 이번에는 여러분이 보가트에 맞서게 된 겁니다.”

지하실 창고에 도착한 후, 루피 교수는 보가트의 특징에 대해 질문하기 시작했다. 친구들에게 하도 많이 들은 드레이코가 질문 대부분에 성실하게 대답하였다. 루핀 교수는 드레이코에게 점수를 주고, 어떻게 보가트를 처리할 수 있는지 설명하였다. 가장 무서운 것을 상상하고, 그것을 우스꽝스럽게 만들 방법을 찾아라.

드레이코는 곰곰이 생각하였다. 무엇이 가장 무서운가? 많은 것들을 무서워한다는 말은 거짓이 아니었다. 드레이코는 살면서 언제 가장 무서웠는지 생각해보았고, 작년 ‘그’의 일기장에 홀렸을 때가 떠올랐다.

그의 보가트가 일기장으로 변한다면, 귀여운 그림으로 가득한 동화책으로 바꿀 수 있을지도. 어차피 그를 제외한 아무도 그 일기장의 진정한 정체를 모를 테다. 보가트가 겉보기에는 평범한 일기장으로 변했을 때 기숙사 동료들이 그를 얼마나 비웃을지 벌써 상상할 수 있었다.

“좋아,” 루핀 교수가 알렸다. “준비됐나? 다프네부터 시작하지. 자, 모두들 뒤로.”

찬장을 바라보는 다프네 그린그래스의 눈에 불안감이 비쳤으나, 그녀는 당당하게 등을 펴고 앞으로 나왔다.

“좋아. 셋을 세자마자 해라, 다프네.” 루핀이 외쳤다. “하나― 둘― 셋― _나온다_ _!_ ” 루핀 교수의 지팡이 끝에서 불꽃이 튀어나와 문손잡이를 쳤고, 찬장 문이 활짝 열렸다. 모두 숨을 참았다.

잠시, 아무 일도 일어나지 않았다. 눈 깜빡할 새, 완전히 불로 이루어진 용의 형상이 으르렁거리며 찬장 밖으로 튀어나와 다프네를 향해 돌진하였다. 핀드파이어(fiendfyre)였다. 다프네는 눈을 크게 뜨고 한 발자국 뒤로 물러섰지만, 주먹을 꽉 쥐고 매섭게 다가오는 불길을 향해 지팡이를 가져다 댔다.

“리디큘러스!” 그녀가 용감히 외쳤고, 큰 소리와 함께 불길은 아름다운 불꽃놀이로 사그라들었다. 다프네가 만족스럽게 히죽댔다.

“잘했다!” 루핀 교수가 살며시 웃었다. “블레이즈, 앞으로!”

블레이즈의 보가트는 뱀파이어였고, 블레이즈는 그것의 이빨을 물컹물컹한 젤리로 바꾸었다. 팬시의 보가트는 키메라였고, 그녀는 그것을 아주 귀여운 아기 사자로 바꾸었다. 밀리센트는 흉악한 예티를 동요를 불러주는 큰 곰돌이 인형으로 바꾸었다.

“아주 좋아!” 루핀 교수가 깔깔 웃었다. “드레이코, 다음!”

드레이코는 깊게 숨을 들이쉬고 앞으로 나섰다. 보가트는 곰돌이 인형이 어지간히 싫었는지 꿈틀거리며 바로 모습을 바꿨다. 일기장이, 아니었다.

드레이코의 앞에 해리가 나타났다. 시체처럼 창백한 피부와 아무런 감정도 드러나지 않는 텅 빈 눈으로. 해리의 입에서 피가 주르륵 흘렀고, 소년은 바닥에 스르르 쓰러지더니 미동도 하지 않았다. 드레이코는, 움직일 수가, 없었다.

가장 친한 친구의 시체가 바닥에 놓여 있었다. 머릿속이 하얗게 물들었고, 아무런 생각을 할 수가 없었다. 하지만, 이, 이건, 있을 수― 이럴 수 없었다. 해리는 이 수업을 듣고 있지 않았다! 죽을 리가, 없는데. 어떻게―

그때, 루핀 교수가 드레이코 앞을 가로막았다.

“진짜가 아니란다, 드레이코.” 루핀 교수가 부드럽게 속삭였고, 해리의 망가진 몸은 달처럼 보이는 하얀 동그라미로 변하였다.

“리디큘러스!” 루핀 교수가 가볍게 외쳤고, 달은 바늘에 찔린 풍선처럼 쉬이익 소리를 내며 이리저리 날아다니기 시작했다. “테오도르, 네 차례다!” 노트가 크게 웃고 있어서, 루핀 교수는 목청을 높여야 했다. 드레이코는 그제야 노트가 그를 비웃고 있다는 것을 깨달았다.

“진짜가 아니야, 드레이코.” 노트의 보가트가 늑대인간으로 변하였다. 루핀 교수가 꿀처럼 다정한 눈빛으로 드레이코를 내려다보았다. “잠시 진정할 시간이 필요하니, 아님 한 번 더 시도해보고 싶니?”

노트의 늑대인간은 자기 꼬리를 물려고 빙글빙글 도는 개로 변하였다. 드레이코는 주먹을 쥐었다.

“한 번 더 해보고 싶어요.” 그가 딱딱하게 내뱉었다.

“좋아.” 루핀 교수가 드레이코를 앞으로 가볍게 밀었다. 개는 드레이코를 보고, 다시 해리의 시, 시체로 변하였다. 드레이코는 꿋꿋하게 찬장을 바라보며 매우 빠르게 지팡이를 꺼내들었다. “리디큘러스!”

카드득 소리와 함께, 도플갱어 해리의 늘어진 몸뚱어리가 형형색색의 고무공들로 바뀌었다. 고무공이 바닥에 떨어질 때마다 끽끽 소리가 났다.

“완벽해!” 루핀 교수는 자랑스러운 목소리였다. “트레이시! 끝장내거라!”

트레이시가 못생긴 인어를 팔딱거리는 금붕어로 바꾸었다. 노트가 슬쩍 다가와 아주 재수 없는 미소를 지었다.

“네 남친이 죽을까 봐 그렇게 겁나냐, 말포이?” 노트가 키득거렸다. “감동적이어라.”

드레이코의 두 뺨이 빨갛게 물들었지만, 뭐라고 반박하기 전에 루핀 교수가 외쳤다. “정말 잘했어요, 모두들. 오늘 수업은 일찍 마치니, 다들 교실로 가서 짐을 챙기고 이른 점심을 먹으러 가세요.”

학생들은 루핀 교수를 따라 교실로 향하였고, 짐을 챙겨 연회장으로 가기 시작했다. 드레이코는 살짝 힘이 빠진 채로 그들을 따라가려고 했다. 교수의 목소리만 안 들렸다면 말이다. “드레이코! 잠깐 남아라.”

드레이코는 체념하고 느릿느릿 몸을 돌렸다. 썩 유쾌한 대화는 아닐 테다.

“네?” 드레이코는 머뭇거리며 교수에게 다가갔다.

푸른 눈이 드레이코를 훑었다. 루핀 교수는 생각보다 젊었다. 그래, 옅은 갈색 머리에 회색 머리칼이 가닥가닥 있었고 복장도 무척 허름했지만, 아마 얼굴로만 따지면 그의 부모님보다 젊을 것이다.

“점심 먹기 전에 차 한 잔 마실 생각 없니?” 루핀 교수의 얼굴에 아주 친절한 미소가 퍼졌다.

“차요?” 드레이코는 당황스러워 더듬더듬 말을 내뱉었다.

“그래.” 교수는 고개를 끄덕였다. “대화를 나눌 때 차만큼 좋은 음료도 없지. 어떠니?”

드레이코는 눈을 깜빡였고, 아주 느긋하게, 고개를 끄덕였다.

“사랑하는 사람을 잃을까 두려워하는 것은 결코 부끄러운 일이 아니란다.” 루핀 교수가 사무실 의자에 어설프게 앉아 있는 드레이코에게 따뜻한 찻잔을 건네며 부드럽게 말했다. “너 자신보다 다른 사람을 더 걱정한다는 뜻이지. 슬리데린 학생에게서 쉽게 볼 수 있는 특징은 아니니, 네 기숙사 동료들은 널 제대로 이해하지 못할 게다. 그러니 테오도르 노트의 말을 그대로 받아들이지 말렴.”

“걱정하지 마세요.” 드레이코는 차가워진 손을 찻잔에 갖다 대며 어색하게 대답했다. “놀림엔 익숙하니까요. 이젠 노트의 말에 신경도 안 쓰여요.”

“다행이구나.” 루핀 교수가 고개를 끄덕이다가, 설레설레 저었다. “아니, 사실 다행인 건 아니지. 그런 무례한 언사에 네가 익숙해진 건 불행한 일이다. 그래도 그의 놀림에 네가 괴로워하지 않는다는 것 하나만큼은 다행이구나.” 루핀 교수가 차를 홀짝거렸다. “너 같은 친구를 두다니, 해리도 운이 좋군.”

“그럴 리가요.” 드레이코는 한숨을 내쉬었다. “전 부담이 될 뿐이에요.”

“너 자신에게 너무 가혹하지 말거라.” 루핀 교수가 부드럽게 타일렀다. “해리의 인생을 생각해보면, 앞으로 더 많은 위험한 사건들에 휘말리게 될 거다. 그를 걱정해주고 보살펴줄 너 같은 친구들이 필요할 게지.” 루핀교수가 찻잔을 빙빙 돌리며 덧붙였다. “해리의 부모님은 네가 해리의 친구여서 아주 기쁠 게다.”

드레이코는 표정을 찌푸렸다.

“해리의 부모님을 아세요?” 그가 물었다.

“알았지.” 루핀 교수의 눈빛이 순식간에 슬퍼졌다. “네 나이였을 때, 난 제임스와 아주 친했단다. 그래서 해리가 행복하게 살길 바란단다.”

“그렇군요.” 드레이코가 입꼬리를 끌어 올렸다. “해리와 차분히 대화라도 나눠보세요. 해리는 아버지에 대해 무척 궁금해하거든요.”

“그래?” 루핀 교수의 목소리는 조심스러웠다.

“네.” 드레이코는 확언했다. “해리는 아버지에 대한 기억이 전혀 없어요. 아주 짧은 이야기들 몇 개만 들어봤을 뿐이죠. 아버지의 친구에게서 아버지를 알아갈 수 있다면, 정말 기뻐할 겁니다.”

“알겠다.” 루핀 교수가 경례를 차리는 것처럼 찻잔을 들었다. “좀 여유로워지면 해리도 차 한 잔 마시게 초대하마.”

드레이코는 허탈한 웃음을 지었다. 새로 온 교수를 향한 애정이 마구마구 샘솟았다. 처음으로, 덤블도어가 아주 좋은 어마방 교수를 뽑은 것 같았다.

하지만 루핀 교수가 아무리 다정히 위로했어도, 노트의 놀림은 정말 부끄러웠다. 슬리데린 기숙사와 휴게실에서 노트의 개소리는 참을 수 있었다. 점심시간 때 슬리데린 테이블에서도 참을 수 있었다. 하지만 마법약 시간에 해리 앞에서 대놓고 드레이코의 보가트에 대해 낄낄대자, 드레이코는 해리의 투명 망토를 빌려서 나라를 뜨고 싶었다.

“그래서, 말해 봐, 포터.” 해리와 드레이코가 항상 그랬던 것처럼 옆자리에 앉자, 노트가 히죽대며 물었다. “드레이코 말포이의 보가트가 된 기분이 어때?”

해리가 노트에게 역겨운 시선을 던졌다. 한편 드레이코의 얼굴은 해리의 그리핀도르 넥타이만큼 새빨개졌다.

“닥쳐, 노트, 제발!” 드레이코가 잇새로 겨우 내뱉었다.

“어머, 아직 못 들었니?” 노트가 사랑스러운 미소를 지으며 노래하듯 줄줄 말했다. “정말 감동적인 이야기인데 말야. 우리 드레이코는 네가 죽는 게 세상에서 가장 무섭대, 포터. 왜 이 사실을 네 남친에게 아직 안 말한 거니, 드레이코? 정말 완벽한 커플이야! 루시우스 말포이는 네가 너무 자랑스러워 그 자리에서 쓰러질 텐데.”

“닥치라고!” 드레이코가 다급하게 외쳤지만, 이미 늦었다. ‘드레이코 말포이의 보가트가 되었다’의 뜻을 이해한 듯 해리의 뺨이 살짝 발개졌다. 다행히 해리는 여전히 노트를 노려보며 씩씩거리고 있었다.

노트에게 지독한 욕설을 날리기 전에, 안타깝게도, 스네이프가 다가왔다. 그의 목소리는 냉랭하기 짝이 없었다. “무슨 일이지?”

드레이코는 눈을 감고 머릿속에서 조용히 욕설을 내뱉었다. 노트가 그를 놀리는 모든 순간 중 하필 이 순간에 오다니! 드레이코 말포이는 신에게 사랑받는 게 분명했다.

하지만 스네이프는 그들에게 말하는 게 아니었다. 그는 눈썹을 추켜 올린 채 노트를 바라보고 있었다. 노트는 깜짝 놀라 눈만 끔뻑댈 뿐이었다. 스네이프에게 혼날 줄 생각도 못 한 것처럼.

“어제 있었던 어둠의 마법 방어술 수업에 대해 이야기하고 있었습니다.” 노트가 눈을 똘망똘망 뜨고 담담하게 말했다.

“그래, 들었다.” 스네이프의 얼굴이 냉소로 비틀어졌다. “넌 웃긴가 보지? 사랑하는 사람을 잃는 게 말이다. 그게 너에겐 약함의 증거인가?”

침묵이 흘렀다. 모두 그들을 바라보고 있었고, 노트는 매초 창백해지고 있었다. 드레이코는 입을 떡 벌리고 그 장면을 지켜보았다.

“그게―” 노트가 중얼거렸다. “그 뜻이―”

“아직 아무도 잃은 적이 없나 보군. 아니면 그렇게 생각 없이 말을 지껄이지 않았겠지.” 화난 스네이프는 무시무시했다. “슬리데린에서 20점 감점, 그리고 오늘 저녁 징계다, 노트.”

노트는 뺨 한 대 맞은 표정이었다. 참고로 노트는 호그와트에 온 이후로 단 한 번도 스네이프에게 처벌을 받은 적이 없었다.

기숙사 사감은 사뭇 온화해진 표정으로―그래 봤자 눈초리가 아주 약간 부드러워진 것이지만―드레이코를 바라보고, 어두운 눈은 해리에게 빠르게 옮겨 가더니, 그는 교실 앞쪽으로 우아하게 향했다.

“오늘은 해독제를 만드는 방법을 배울 거다.” 교수가 말했다. 드레이코는 침만 꿀꺽이며 책을 펼쳤다.

“나 꿈꾼 거 아니지?” 마법약 수업이 끝나고 점심을 먹으러 가며, 해리가 조용히 물었다. 언제나처럼 위즐리와 헤르미온느는 그들 앞에서 투닥거리고 있었다. “스네이프가 네 편을 들어줬어.”

“그러니까.” 드레이코가 뻣뻣하게 고개를 끄덕였다. “정말 예상하지 못했는데.”

“동감이야.” 해리가 눈썹을 찌푸렸다. “왜 그랬을까? 스네이프는 너나 나한테 벌 주는 게 인생의 낙이잖아.”

“노트가 예민한 구석을 건드렸나 보지.” 드레이코가 곰곰이 생각했다. “스네이프 교수님도 소중한 사람을 잃은 게 아닐까?”

“스네이프가 누군가를 애도할 정도로 사랑했다니, 상상하기 어려운데.” 해리가 중얼거렸다. “하지만 혹시 몰라, 스네이프가 항상 성질이 더러웠던 건 아닐지도...”

“그럴 수도.” 드레이코는 어깨를 으쓱였고, 해리와 눈을 마주쳤다. 녹안이 부드럽게 그를 감쌌고, 드레이코의 뺨이 발갛게 달아오르기 시작했다.

“그래서,” 해리가 목을 가다듬었다. “네 보가트는 늑대인간이 아니었네.”

“어, 응.” 드레이코는 해리의 눈을 피해 위즐리의 가방을 바라보았다. 바늘로 꿰맨 자국이 얼룩덜룩 남아 있었다. “아니었어.”

해리가 부드럽게 콧노래를 부르다가, 애정 어린 말투로 속삭였다. “내가 무모해서, 네가 날 걱정할 이유가 꽤 많지. 미안해.”

“네 잘못 아니야.” 드레이코는 너무 부끄러워서 그 자리에서 꽥 죽고 싶은 심정이었다. “그냥, 이 얘기 안 하면 안 돼?”

“알았어.” 해리가 서둘러 덧붙였다. “그냥... 나도 이해해. 부끄러워할 필요 없어. 네가 작년에 죽을 뻔했던 걸 생각하면...” 해리가 침을 꿀꺽 삼켰다. “살면서 그렇게 절박했던 적이 없어.” 그의 목소리가 애처롭게 떨렸다. “그래서. 나도 이해한다고. 그냥, 그 말을 하고 싶었어.”

드레이코는 아무 말 없이 고개를 끄덕였다. 그는 가방에서 눈을 떼 해리와 천천히 눈을 마주쳤다. 언젠간 저 녹안에 가라앉아 죽을 것이다. 그런 생각을 하며, 두 소년은 슬픈 미소를 나누고 각자 기숙사 테이블로 향하였다.


	3. 할로윈의 저주

할로윈과 첫 번째 호그스미드 방문이 다가오며, 3학년 학생들은 얼굴이 생글생글하여 아주 살판이 났다. 해리만 제외하고 말이다. 머글 친척들로부터 허가를 받지 못한 이 불쌍한 친구는 용감하게 교수들을 찾아갔지만, 안타깝게도 호그스미드 출입 권한을 얻어내지 못했다. 혼자 학교에 남는다는 사실이 아주 씁쓸했는지 해리는 매사 툴툴거렸고, 드레이코는 그를 비난할 수 없었다. 기숙사가 달라서 자주 소외당했기 때문에, 드레이코는 혼자 쏙 빠지는 것이 얼마나 고통스러운지 _정확히_ 알고 있었다.

드레이코도 해리 없이 호그스미드에 썩 가고 싶지 않았다. 헤르미온느와 위즐리는 학기가 시작할 때부터 서로 왁왁거렸고, 드레이코는 오후 내내 두 사람이 끊임없이 투닥거리는 걸 들고 싶지 않았다. 차라리 해리와 함께 학교에 남아 있고 싶었지만, 해리가 불만족스러운 표정으로 입을 비죽 내밀 것을 알았기에 드레이코는 귀를 틀어막고 호그스미드에 가기로 결심했다.

호그스미드에 가서, 그는 해리를 위해 다양한 것들을 잔뜩 샀다. 허니듀크에서 달달한 사탕을 수북이 샀고, 종코의 장난감 가게에서 이것저것을 집어 들었다. 헤르미온느와 위즐리도 말다툼을 멈춘 시간에는 그를 도왔다. 당연히, 둘의 도움은 없다고 봐도 무방했다.

학교로 돌아갔을 때, 드레이코는 해리에게 줄 온갖 먹을거리와 장난감을 헤르미온느에게 떠넘기고, 기숙사 휴게실로 내려갔다. 몇 시간 후 할로윈 연회에서 해리가 드레이코에게 방방 뛰어왔다.

“정말 고마워.” 해리의 표정에 부드러운 미소가 서렸고, 드레이코의 눈은 뿌듯함으로 초롱초롱 빛났다. “즐거운 시간 보냈어? 론이 입을 다물질 못하던데.”

“그냥저냥.” 드레이코가 미간을 찌푸렸다. “너와 함께였으면 더 좋았을 텐데. 저 두 사람 사이에 끼어서 어떻게 사는 거야, 너?” 드레이코는 앞에서 투닥거리는 두 그리핀도르 학생이 듣지 못하게 목소리를 낮췄다. “서로 평범하게 대화를 하긴 하니? 헤르미온느를 탓하는 건 아니지만, 그래도...”

해리가 코웃음을 쳤다. “에이,” 그가 고개를 설레설레 저었다. “ _그 정도로_ 나쁘진 않아.”

“난 다르게 생각해.” 드레이코가 눈을 굴렸다. “같은 기숙사가 아니라서 다행이야.”

“노트보단 낫잖아?” 해리가 혀를 베 내밀었다.

“으.” 드레이코가 신음을 내뱉었다. “반박할 수가 없네.”

화려하게 꾸며진 연회장에 도착한 그들은 각자 기숙사 테이블로 향하였다.

1학년 할로윈은 퀴렐의 깜짝 이벤트로 트롤이 등장해 제대로 즐기지 못했다. 2학년 땐 노리스 부인이 석화된 채로 발견되어서 해리가 후계자로 몰린 최악의 할로윈이었다. 지난 경험에 비추어볼 때, 올해도 저주스러운 할로윈이 될 게 분명했다. 노트, 크레이브와 고일은 근처에 앉아 저녁을 먹으며 목청이 떨어지게 드레이코를 놀려대서 매우 심기에 거슬렸다. 안 그래도 예민한 드레이코는 호화스러운 만찬을 도저히 즐길 수 없었다. 누군가 금방이라도 문을 벌컥 열고 나쁜 소식을 전달할 것만 같았다. 그리고 그의 감은 맞았다. 연회가 끝나고 슬리데린 기숙사 휴게실에 도착하자마자, 스네이프가 아주 살벌한 분위기로 휴게실에 들어왔다.

“모두 대연회장으로 따라오거라.” 스네이프의 목소리는 날카로웠고, 드레이코는 저도 모르게 꿀꺽 침을 삼켰다. “줄 똑바로 서고 기웃거리지 마라. 다른 네 눈을 돌렸다간 디멘터와 함께 런던으로 돌려 보내주지. 내 말이 이해되나?”

학생들이 수군거리며 고개를 끄덕였다. 6학년 반장이 사뭇 용감하게 물었다. “무슨 일이 일어났습니까, 교수님?”

“시리우스 블랙이 침입했다.” 스네이프가 간결하게 대답했다. “그리핀도르 기숙사 휴게실에 강제로 들어가려고 했더군. 모든 학생은 교수진이 성을 수색할 동안 연회장에서 밤을 보낼 거다.”

얼음 바가지가 얼굴에 거세게 부어진 기분이었다. 드레이코는 얼음장처럼 창백해져 스네이프를 뚫어지게 쳐다보았다. 그를 불쌍히 여긴 팬시가 옆구리를 찔렀다.

“움직여!” 그녀가 잇새로 내뱉고, 그의 어깨를 잡고 냅다 줄에 세웠다. 학생들이 서서히 휴게실에서 나가기 시작했다.

연회장에 도착했을 때 그리핀도르 학생들은 이미 와 있었다. 드레이코는 즉각 줄에서 이탈해 그리핀도르 학생들 틈바구니에 끼어들었다.

“해리!” 해리의 엉망진창 머리가 보였고, 드레이코는 해리의 손목을 홱 잡아챘다. 해리가 여기 존재한다는 사실을 어떻게든 머리에 각인하려는 것처럼. “괜찮아? 블랙이 널 공격했니? 어디-”

“난 괜찮아, 드레이코!” 해리가 재빠르게 말을 끊고, 남은 한 손을 드레이코의 어깨에 올려 부드럽게 토닥였다. “연회 때여서 다행히 휴게실엔 아무도 없었어. 뚱보 여인의 초상화가 참혹하게 찢기긴 했지만...”

드레이코는 거칠게 호흡을 가다듬었다. 몇 시간을 산소 없이 버틴 느낌이었다. 조금 진정한 후에야 드레이코는 해리의 손목을 놔주었다. 하얀 손목에 붉은 손자국이 선연히 남았고, 드레이코는 입술을 깨물었다. 해리는 아무 말 없이 그저 다정하게 웃어줄 따름이었다.

마지막으로 래번클로가 연회장에 들어왔다. 덤블도어는 수백 개의 침낭을 마법으로 만들어내고, 전교 회장에게 학생들을 맡긴 후 밖에서 연회장을 잠갔다. 퍼시 위즐리가 허리를 꼿꼿이 펴고 모두 자라고 꾸준히 외쳤다. 드레이코는 해리와 헤르미온느 사이의 침낭에 쏙 들어갔다. 불쌍한 전교 회장의 목소리가 쉴 때쯤 연회장은 어느 정도 조용해졌지만, 여전히 작게 수군거리는 소리가 드문드문 들렸다. 어떻게 블랙이 성에 들어왔을까? 아직도 성에 숨어 있을까? 헤르미온느는 해리와 위즐리에게 체념한 목소리로 호그와트에 순간이동으로 들어올 수 없다고 설명하였다. (“아이 답답해. 정말이지 <호그와트의 역사>라는 책을 읽은 사람이 나밖에 없는 거니?”) 퍼시는 제발 조용히 하라고 애걸복걸했다.

불이 꺼졌고, 유령들이 내뿜는 희뿌연 불빛만이 으스스하게 연회장을 밝혔다. 드레이코는 불안함을 참지 못하고 더듬더듬 어둠 속에서 해리의 손을 찾아 손을 뻗었다. 두 소년의 손바닥이 맞닿았고, 드레이코는 놓치지 않을 것처럼 세게 해리의 손가락을 잡았다. 해리도 맞잡은 손에 힘을 줬다. 안전한 기분이 들었다,

잠이 통 오지 않는 밤이었다. 한 시간마다 교수가 다들 괜찮은지 확인하러 왔고, 그때마다 드레이코는 덜커덕 얕은 잠에서 깼다. 그는 해리의 손을 다시 맞잡았고, 잠을 전혀 못 자는 것 같은 해리도 마찬가지로 그의 손을 꽉 잡아주었다. 따스한 온기가 그를 감싸고, 드레이코는 숨을 쉴 수 있었다.

새벽 3시쯤, 덤블도어가 돌아와 퍼시에게 블랙을 발견하지 못했으며 아마 도망쳤을 가능성이 농후하다고 나지막이 말했다. 어느 순간 스네이프가 퍼시를 내쫓고, 덤블도어에게 성 곳곳을 살폈지만 시리우스 블랙의 ‘ㅅ’ 자도 보지 못했다고 보고했다.

“도대체 어떻게 들어왔을까요, 교수님?” 스네이프가 조용히 물었지만, 네 명의 아이들은 두 사람의 목소리를 똑똑히 들을 수 있었다.

“여러 가지 생각해보았지만, 모두 다 가능성이 희박하군.” 덤블도어가 푹 한숨을 쉬었다.

해리가 옆에서 바르작거렸다. 듣고 있는 게 분명했다.

“일전에 제가 드린 말씀 기억하십니까, 교장 선생님. 학기 초에 말입니다.” 스네이프가 화난 목소리로 내뱉었지만, 혹여 누가 들을까 아주 낮게 속삭였다.

“그렇소, 세베루스.” 덤블도어가 말했다. 그의 목소리가 왠지 심상치 않게 들렸다.

“그러니까 거의 불가능하지 않습니까― 블랙이 내부의 도움 없이 학교로 들어왔다는 게 말입니다. 제가 분명히 염려스럽다고 말씀드리지 않았습니까―”

“난 이 성 안에 있는 어떤 사람도 블랙이 들어오는 걸 도왔을 거라고 생각하지 않소.” 덤블도어 교수가 단호하게 말했다. 그의 말투 속에 ‘그 얘기는 이미 끝났다’는 뜻이 역력했다.

스네이프는 루핀 교수를 의심하고 있었다. 왜? 어머니는 시리우스 블랙과 제임스 포터가 학창 시절 매우 친한 사이라고 알려줬었다. 만약 루핀 교수가 해리의 아버지와 친했다면, 아마 블랙과도 친했으리라. 그 시절 학교를 다닌 스네이프가 해리의 아버지와 아주 적대적인 관계였다는 사실을 고려하면, 루핀 교수와도 꺼끌꺼끌한 관계일 테다. 게다가 루핀 교수는 어둠의 마법 방어술 교직을 이번에 얻지 않았는가?

덤블도어는 디멘터에게 보고하러 떠났고, 연회장은 다시 잠잠해졌다. 스네이프가 연회장 문을 닫으며 나갈 때, 드레이코는 해리와 눈을 마주쳤다. 해리는 등을 돌려 위즐리에게 의미심장한 시선을 던졌고, 위즐리는 고개를 까딱이며 해리에게 입 모양으로 무언가 속삭였다. 드레이코는 고개를 돌려 헤르미온느를 바라보았다. 그녀는 눈을 크게 뜬 채 겁에 질린 표정으로 그를 쳐다보고 있었다.

드레이코는 남은 한 손을 헤르미온느에게 내밀었다. 헤르미온느는 기꺼이 그의 손을 마주 잡았다.

블랙의 학교 침입은 며칠 동안 이야깃거리가 되었고, 헤르미온느와 드레이코는 항시 예민하게 주변을 살폈다. 위즐리는 평상시처럼 낙관적으로 행동하여 충격을 극복하는 전략을 펼쳤고, 해리도 그 멍청한 전략을 따랐지만, 헤르미온느와 드레이코는 누구랑 달리 머리에 꽃밭이 있는 것처럼 칠렐레 팔렐레 마음을 놓을 수가 없었다. 다행히―이게 다행인 건진 모르겠지만―숙제가 너무 많아 블랙에 대해 토의하다가 서로를 미치게 하는 일은 없었다. 한편 해리는 매우 불만스러운 일상을 보내고 있었다. 맥고나걸 교수가 그에게 저녁 때 퀴디치 연습을 하지 않고 성에 있는 게 어떠냐고 제안했으며, 결국 후치 부인이 그리핀도르 퀴디치 연습을 감독하게 된 것이다. 해리의 넋두리에 위즐리는 신나게 교수진의 불안증을 까댔다. 현명한 드레이코와 헤르미온느는 가만히 입을 다물고 시선을 교환하였다.

그래서, 드레이코는 학기 첫 번째 퀴디치 시합에 정말 참여하고 싶지 않았다. 그는 여전히 슬리데린 수색꾼이었지만―정말 재능이 있는 것인지, 아버지와 플린트의 협상 때문인지, 드레이코는 영원히 모를 테다―그는 퀴디치고 자시고 다 때려치우고 싶었다. 숙제가 산더미처럼 쌓여 있었고, 퀴디치에서 해리와 싸우기 싫었으며, 작년 해리가 위험에 빠졌던 경기가 아직도 뇌리에 새겨져 있었으니.

“미쳤냐?” 드레이코가 이런 마음을 털어놓자, 놀랍게도 위즐리가 눈을 휘둥그레 뜨고 반대하였다. 드레이코에게 질데로이 록허트를 닮은 머리가 난 것처럼 어처구니없는 시선이었다. “나라면 기숙사 퀴디치 팀에 들어가려고 뭐든 할 텐데! 그걸 겨우 _공부_ 때문에 그만둔다고?!”

“동아리 활동보단 수업이 더 중요해, 론.” 헤르미온느가 쌀쌀한 말투로 내뱉었다. “드레이코가 스트레스 받는다면, 퀴디치를 그만두는 게 맞아.”

“글쎄, 힘들면 점술을 그만두는 건 어때?” 걱정이 가득 담긴 녹안이 드레이코를 살폈다. “너희 둘이 어떻게 그 많은 수업 과목을 다 듣는지 전혀 모르겠지만, 확실한 건 너희한테 좋은 영향을 끼치는 것 같지 않다는 거야.” 헤르미온느가 조목조목 따지려고 입을 열었지만, 해리가 재빠르게 덧붙였다. “넌 퀴디치를 사랑하잖아, 드레이코. 너희 팀원들이 마음에 안 들 수도 있지만, 난 네가 빗자루를 타는 걸 나만큼 좋아한다는 걸 알아. 그걸 버린다면, 넌 반드시 후회할 거야.”

해리가 옳았다. 하지만 점술을 버리기엔 헤르미온느와 제3차 세계 대전에 준하는 말다툼을 벌여야 할 테고, 드레이코는 노쇠하고 지쳐 굳이 그러고 싶지 않았다. 그래서, 그는 어떻게든 버티기로 하였다.

토요일 시합날 아침, 플린트가 직접 드레이코를 흔들어 깨웠다. 속이 뒤틀린 것처럼 따끔따끔 아팠고, 입맛도 뚝 떨어졌다. 전날 밀린 숙제를 조금이라도 처리하려고 새벽 늦게까지 깨어 있어서, 수면이 매우 부족했다. 비가 몰아치는 차가운 가을 오후를 허공에 둥둥 떠서 자그마한 황금색 공을 찾는 데 보내야 한다니, 드레이코는 따뜻한 이불 아래에서 영원히 나오고 싶지 않았다. 하지만 플린트가 눈앞에서 으르렁거렸기 때문에, 드레이코는 하는 수 없이 일어나서 느릿느릿 옷을 갈아입었다.

비가 미친 듯이 내렸고 바람이 매섭게 불었다. 피로에 찌든 드레이코에게는 모든 것이 10배는 더 불편하게 느껴졌다. 이 폭풍우 속에서 빗자루를 타고 스니치를 찾아야 한다니, 맙소사! 드레이코는 슬쩍 해리를 쳐다보았다. 시합이 시작하지도 않았는데 소년은 쥐에 젖은 생쥐 꼴이었고, 심지어 안경에는 물방울이 송글송글 맺혀 있어 눈앞이 보이는지도 의문이었다. 불쌍해라.

후치 부인의 호루라기 소리로 시작한 시합은 끝이 날 기미가 안 보였고, 솔직히 드레이코는 무슨 일이 일어나고 있는지 전혀 감이 잡히지 않았다. 축축하게 젖은 퀴디치 복장은 다 거기서 거기였기에 슬리데린과 그리핀도르를 구별하는 것은 거의 불가능했다. 드레이코는 거센 바람에 빗자루에서 떨어지지 않으려고 온 힘을 다했고, 이따금 파지직 소리와 함께 위험천만하게 돌진하는 벼락을 피하였다. 스니치는 개뿔 목숨이 위험할 지경이었다. 정말 운 좋게 그는 후플푸프 관람석 근처에서 뽈뽈 날아다니는 스니치를 발견하였다. 해리가 쫓아오든 상관하지 않고 드레이코는 빠르게 스니치를 향해 날아갔다다. 목표는 하나뿐이었다: 스니치를 잡아 이 악몽 같은 시합을 끝내고, 실내로 들어가서 따뜻한 차를 마시자. 묘하게도 포악한 바람 소리와 기분 나쁘게 웃어 재끼는 천둥소리가 서서히 작게 들렸고, 안 그래도 추운데 더 추워지는 기분이었다. 그의 숨결이 하얗게 나오게 시작했고, 손가락이 추위에 덜덜 떨렸다. 드레이코는 스니치를 향해 손을 뻗었다. 저것만 잡으면 됐다, 저것만 잡으면...

그의 손가락이 움찔거리는 공을 꽉 쥐었지만, 승리했다는 성취감이나 안도감은 전혀 들지 않았다. 저 멀리서 흐릿한 비명이 그의 귓가에 닿았다. 해리의 목소리였다. 해리가, 간절히 드레이코를 부르고 있었다. 심장이 미친 듯이 질주하기 시작했고, 드레이코는 서둘러 고개를 돌렸다.

드레이코는 빗자루에서 떨어질 뻔했다. 디멘터 한 무리가 냉랭한 기운을 뿜으며 허공을 빼곡하게 채우고 있었고, 그들에게 사로잡힌 누군가 땅으로 곤두박질치고 있었다. 안경을 낀 소년의 팔이 힘이 죽 빠져 하릴없이 흔들리고 있었다. 드레이코는 죽어서도 저 엉망진창 검정 머리를 알아볼 수 있을 것이다.

해리가, 떨어지고 있었다. 시간이 느리게 흐르는 것처럼 모든 것이 선명하게 보였고, 드레이코는 이게 죽음이구나 생각했다. 그의 가장 친한 친구가 땅에 부딪혀 산산조각 나 잔인한 죽음을 맞이할 게 뻔했고, 그가 할 수 있는 건 아무것도 없었다. 죽음이다. 드레이코 말포이의 죽음은 해리 포터의 죽음이다.

누군가 엄청난 속도로 경기장으로 내려와 해리를 향해 지팡이를 겨누었다. 덤블도어였다. 해리가 떨어지는 속도가 느려졌고, 연약한 몸뚱어리가 질퍽한 땅에 살포시 내려앉았다.

정신 차리자 드레이코는 땅으로 쏜살같이 내려가고 있었다. 머리부터 발끝까지 부들부들 떨렸고, 손가락 사이로 스니치가 빠져나가 어디론가 사라졌다. 알 바 아니었다. 드레이코는 지금 당장 해리에게 가야 했다, 그가 살아있는지 확인해야 했다, 그가 혹시 죽었으면... 시야 끄트머리에서 덤블도어가 디멘터들을 향해 희미한 빛을 쏘아 보내는 것이 보였지만, 좆까라지.

이성이 마비된 드레이코는 거리를 잘못 계산하고, 해리 옆에 착륙하기 위해 빗자루에서 무작정 뛰어내렸다. 땅에 발이 닿을 때 발목이 고통스럽게 꺾였지만, 그에겐 중요하지 않았다. 드레이코는 소년의 시체 같은 형체를 붙들고, 그의 이름을 미친 듯이 속삭였다. 해리, 해리. 오, 해리.

“흔들지 말거라, 말포이 군!” 덤블도어가 드레이코 옆에 무릎을 꿇으며 말했다. “다쳤을 수도 있다.”

“살아-” 드레이코가 입을 열었지만, 차오르는 눈물에 말을 끝내지 못했다. 덤블도어가 그의 어깨를 부드럽게 쓰다듬고, 지팡이로 해리를 가볍게 들어 올렸다.

“해리는 괜찮을 거란다, 약속하마.” 덤블도어의 목소리는 진지했다. “충격을 최대한 완화시키려고 했지만, 바로 병동에 가야 할 듯하구나. 롤랜다!” 당황한 표정의 후치 부인이 해리의 옆에 빠르게 착륙했다. “포터 군을 병동으로 옮겨 주시오. 실례하오, 난 디멘터들과 얘기 좀 나누겠소.” 그의 목소리에서 분노가 선연하게 느껴졌다. 덤블도어는 하얗게 빛나는 새를 데리고 경기장 끝쪽에서 기웃거리는 디멘터들을 향해 성큼성큼 움직였다. 멍하니 덤블도어의 뒷통수를 바라볼 때, 어디선가 고함이 들려왔다.

“말포이!” 플린트의 목소리가 드레이코의 굳은 뇌에 기어코 도달했다. 플린트는 히죽거리며 한 손으론 드레이코의 빗자루를 들고, 다른 손을 드레이코에게 내밀었다. “스니치 잘 잡았다.” 마치 방금 한 학생이 빗자루에서 떨어져 죽을 뻔한 것을 보지 못한 것처럼 태연한 태도였다. “널 팀에 둔 걸 후회하지 않게 해줘서 고맙다. 네가 또 포터에게 졌다면, 넌 팀에서 내쫓겼을 거다. 알겠냐?”

드레이코는 아무 말도 하지 못하고 플린트를 쳐다만 보았다. 곤혹스러워서 숨도 제대로 쉬어지지 않았다. 플린트는 눈을 굴리며 빗자루를 반쯤 그에게 던졌다.

“빗자루 잘 간수해.” 플린트가 야비하게 내뱉었다. “다음 경기에 필요하니까!”

드레이코는 반사적으로 빗자루를 잡았고, 플린트는 한껏 그를 비웃으며 몸을 돌렸다. 위즐리 쌍둥이가 허겁지겁 다가와 그의 양팔을 잡고 조심스럽게 일으켜 세웠다.

“저 개새끼.” 프레드가 플린트의 뒷통수를 집요하게 노려보았다.

“괜찮냐, 드레이코?” 부러진 발목이 드레이코의 무게를 견디지 못해 맥없이 무너져 내리자, 조지는 드레이코를 조금 더 굳건히 지탱했다. “어디 다쳤어?”

“발목이...” 드레이코가 신음을 내뱉었다.

“드레이코!” 헤르미온느의 걱정스러운 목소리가 들렸다. 고개를 들자 헤르미온느와 위즐리가 아주 창백한 얼굴로 그에게 다가오고 있었다. “해리는 괜찮아?”

“덤블도어 교수님께서 괜찮을 거라고 하셨어.” 드레이코의 목소리에서 어떠한 감정도 느껴지지 않았다.

“후치 부인도 걱정하지 말라고 하셨고.” 프레드가 덧붙였다. “하지만 _블러디 헬_ , 저 높이에서 떨어지다니! 정말 무서웠어. 안 그래?”

“끝장났다고 생각했지.” 조지가 중얼거렸다. “덤블도어가 있어서 다행이야.”

“맞아.” 위즐리가 침을 꿀꺽 삼켰다. “병동에 가서 해리가 괜찮은지 확인해봐야겠어.”

“드레이코도 병동에 가야 해.” 조지가 드레이코의 뻣뻣하게 굳은 몸을 조심스럽게 지탱했다. “걸을 수 있겠니?”

위즐리 쌍둥이는 드레이코를 병동까지 질질 끌고 갔다. 드레이코의 망가진 발목을 보고 폼프리 부인은 실핏줄을 터뜨릴 기세였다.

“또 다친 학생이라니!” 그녀가 새된 비명을 지르며, 해리가 누워 있는 침대 바로 옆 침대를 가리켰다. “오 제발, 저 디멘터들이―”

“해리는 괜찮나요?” 드레이코가 다급히 그녀의 말을 끊었다. 쌍둥이가 그를 가볍게 들어 올려 침대에 눕혔고, 그것조차 아파 드레이코는 비명을 지르지 않도록 혀를 반쯤 씹어야 했다.

“아주 운이 좋았단다.” 폼프리 부인이 사무적으로 답했다. “하룻밤 병동에서 지내야 하겠지만, 곧 괜찮아질 거란다. 자,” 그녀의 눈빛이 형형하게 빛났다. “넌 어디가 다친 게냐?”

드레이코의 인대가 참혹하게 파열됐지만, 폼프리 부인의 지팡이 한 방에 그의 발목은 순식간에 나았다. 그래도 1시간 동안 움직이지 말고 가만히 있어야 했다. 드레이코의 옷은 어느새 뽀송뽀송 말랐고, 그는 따스한 담요에 둘둘 말려 코코아를 홀짝였다.

“기숙사로 돌아가기 전에 페퍼업 감기약 좀 먹으려무나.” 폼프리 부인이 툴툴거렸다. “폭풍우 속에서 한껏 날아다녔으니 심한 감기에 걸렸을 게다. 정말이지, _퀴디치라니_.”

그녀는 그리핀도르 퀴디치 팀원들이 병동에 들어올 때마다 투덜거렸지만, 그들을 내쫓진 않았다. 학생들은 해리와 드레이코의 침대 주위에 모였고, 조용히 속닥거리며 아직도 창백한 해리를 걱정스럽게 바라보았다. 그 후 플리트윅 교수가 아주 엄숙한 표정으로 병동에 들어왔다. 그의 팔에는 조각조각 부서진 해리의 빗자루가 들려 있었다.

“커다란 버드나무에 부딪혔더구나.” 플리트윅 교수가 슬픈 눈빛으로 해리를 바라보며 한숨을 쉬었다. “최선을 다했지만, 고칠 수가 없었어.”

그 말에 드레이코가 부르르 떨었고, 그리핀도르 선수들은 하나같이 누군가 죽은 것처럼 암울한 표정을 지었다. 플리트윅은 해리의 침대 발치에 나뭇조각들을 내려놓고, 조용히 병동을 떠났다.

“이거 아주 유쾌한 날이구먼.” 조지가 드레이코의 발목 옆에 조심스럽게 엉덩이를 맞대고 앉았다. “해리는 그냥 기절해있는 게 낫겠는걸. 빗자루가 저렇게 된 걸 누가 보고 싶겠어.”

“해리보단 빗자루가 조각나는 게 차라리 낫지.” 키가 큰 어두운 피부의 추격꾼―이름이 존슨이었을 것이다―이 중얼거렸다.

“맞아.” 그리핀도르 추격꾼 스피넷이 고개를 끄덕였다. “땅이 부드러웠길 천만다행이야.”

“난 얘가 틀림없이 죽었을 거라고 생각했어.” 위즐리의 목소리가 무참히 떨리고 있었다.

“전부 덤블도어 덕분이야.” 드레이코가 조용히 내뱉었다. “만약 그가 해리가 떨어지는 속도를 늦추지 않았으면...” 드레이코는 입술을 꾹 깨물었다. 가장 친한 친구를 잃어버릴 뻔한 절망스러운 기억에 드레이코는 고개를 도리도리 저었다.

“난 그렇게 무서운 건 난생 처음 봤어.” 세 번째 추격꾼 벨이 낮은 목소리로 동의를 표했다.

“해리!” 프레드가 갑자기 외쳤고, 드레이코는 해리의 침대를 향해 재빠르게 고개를 돌렸다. 너무 빠르게 돌렸는지 목에서 우드득 소리가 났고, 드레이코는 신음을 내뱉었다. 해리는 끙 소리를 내며 눈을 뜨더니, 졸린 듯 눈을 느리게 끔뻑였다. “기분이 어떠니?”

해리는 곧바로 대답하지 않았다. 그는 어려운 숙제를 푸는 것처럼 표정을 잔뜩 찌푸리더니, 갑자기 모든 것이 이해된 것처럼 벌떡 일어나 앉았다. 모두 손을 내저으며 소년을 다시 눕히려 들었다.

“무슨 일이 있었던 거지?” 해리가 물었다. 프레드가 설명했지만, 해리는 그의 추락에 대해선 그다지 신경 쓰지 않는 것 같았다. “그럼 시합은? 어떻게 됐어? 우리 다시 경기하는 거야?”

아무도 말이 없었다. 드레이코는 그의 손을 내려다보며 입술만 질근질근 깨달았다. 한편으론 디멘터를 눈치채지 못하고 스니치를 잡아서 양심이 매우 찔렸다. 다른 한편으론 거의 죽을 뻔한 상황에서 퀴디치 시합처럼 우스꽝스러운 것을 걱정하는 해리에 대한 분노가 차올랐다. 해리가 경쟁심이 치열한 건 알았지만, 아무리 그래도 그렇지.

“설마... 졌어?” 해리가 경악스러운 표정을 지었다.

“내가 스니치를 잡았어.” 드레이코가 꿋꿋이 손바닥을 내려다보며 중얼거렸다. “네가 떨어지는 걸 볼 때까지 무슨 일이 있었는지 전혀 몰랐어. 미안해, 해리.” 해리에게서 어떠한 대답도 오지 않았다. 드레이코는 마음을 다잡고 억지로 고개를 들어 해리를 쳐다보았다. 소년은 세상이 무너진 것 같은 표정을 짓고 있었고, 드레이코의 입술에 끝내 피가 맺혔다. “정말 미안해.” 드레이코가 할 수 있는 말은 이것뿐이었다.

“네 잘못이 아니야.” 프레드가 안타까운 한숨을 내쉬었다. “넌 해리가 괜찮은지 확인하려고 말 그대로 빗자루에서 떨어졌잖아. 아무도 널 탓하지 않아.”

“우드도 네가 공평하게 이긴 걸 인정했어.” 조지도 위로했다.

“우드는 어디에 있어?” 해리가 갑자기 물었다.

“여전히 빗속에 있어.” 프레드가 다소 풀죽은 모습으로 말했다. “익사라도 하려나 봐.”

해리가 얼굴을 무릎에 파묻고 머리를 쥐어뜯었다. 선수들은 여전히 퀴디치에서 승리할 수 있다며, 디멘터가 나타난 게 해리의 잘못이 아니라고 그를 위로하였다. 하지만 해리는 아무것도 듣지 못하는 상태 같았다. 10분 후 폼프리 부인이 그들을 병동 밖으로 내쫓아서 다행스러울 지경이었다. 그리핀도르의 충성심이 해리에겐 악효과를 낸 것이다.

“너도 괜찮구나.” 폼프리 부인이 드레이코의 발목을 요리조리 살펴본 후 말했다. “코코아 다 마시고, 가도 된단다.”

드레이코는 이때만큼 코코아를 마시기 싫었던 적이 없지만, 바로 해리의 곁을 떠나지 않아도 된다는 명분에 기뻐하며 코코아를 느릿느릿 홀짝였다. 드레이코는 머그잔을 들고, 침대 옆으로 다리를 내려 해리를 향해 몸을 돌렸다. 해리는 덤블도어가 얼마나 화가 났었는지 자세히 설명하는 헤르미온느의 말을 멍하니 듣고 있었다. 해리의 표정에서 어떠한 생기도 느껴지지 않았고, 사실 헤르미온느의 말을 듣는지도 확실하지 않았다. 헤르미온느가 말을 끝내서야, 해리는 세 친구의 걱정스러운 표정을 바라보며 중얼거렸다. “내 빗자루는 누가 갖고 있니?”

드레이코는 씁쓸한 표정을 지으며, 해리의 침대 끝에 애처롭게 놓인 나뭇조각들을 슬쩍 쳐다보았다. 이 대화는 정말 끔찍할 테다.

어쩌면 이번엔 그리핀도르 친구들에게 해리를 맡기는 게 현명했을지도 모른다.


	4. 어른들은 누가 엿듣지 않는지 정말 조심해야 한다

‘해리가 망가진 빗자루를 보고 슬퍼했다’는 현실의 1/100도 담아내지 못한다. 절망적인 경기가 끝나고, 해리는 몇 주 동안 우울한 상태였다. 해리의 목소리를 들은 게 전생 같았다. 드레이코, 헤르미온느와 위즐리는 한마음으로 크리스마스 때 호그와트에 남아 해리의 곁을 지키기로 하였다. 드레이코는 어차피 대저택에 가고 싶은 마음은 요만큼도 없었다. 게다가 크리스마스 연휴의 반은 쌓인 숙제 더미를 헤쳐나가야 할 판이었으니...

하지만 연휴를 친구들과 함께 보낸다는 기쁨도 잠시, 크리스마스 전 주말이 호그스미드 주말로 선정되며 드레이코의 기분은 나락으로 떨어졌다. 헤르미온느와 위즐리의 끝나지 않는 전쟁을 견디면서까지 호그스미드에 갈 가치가 없다는 변명을 대며 해리와 함께 학교에 남으려고 했지만, 해리가 너무 강경하게 반대해서 드레이코는 툴툴대며 호그스미드에 갔다.

호그스미드에 가는 내내 양옆에서 애완동물을 주제로 이제는 익숙해진 육두문자와 모욕이 오고 갔고, 드레이코는 청력을 상실하고 싶었다. 호그스미드에 도착하자마자 그는 투닥거리는 두 친구를 허니듀크로 보내버리고, 훨씬 차분해진 마음으로 어머니를 위한 크리스마스 선물을 사러 글래드래그스 가게에 들어갔다. 덥수룩한 빨간색 머리를 가진 누군가가 없으니 정말 살 것 같았다.

가게를 둘러보고 헤르미온느와 위즐리를 만나러 밖으로 나왔을 때, 충격적이게도 두 명이 아니라 세 명이 그를 맞이했다.

“해리?!” 드레이코는 두 그리핀도르 학생 사이에 당당히 서 있는 해리를 바라보며 입을 떡 벌렸다. 해리는 아주 얌체 같은 미소를 짓고 있었다. “살라자르, 어떻게-”

“정말 이해할 수가 없다니까.” 헤르미온느가 꺼림칙하다는 티를 잔뜩 내며, 해리에게 아주 위협적인 시선을 보냈다. 해리가 그녀의 숙제를 히포그리프에게 먹인 것처럼 짜증으로 가득 찬 시선이었다. “제발 이 멍청이가 이성적으로 생각하도록 도와줘! 너라면 가능할 거야, 드레이코.”

해리는 눈을 굴리며 드레이코에게 무슨 일이 있었는지 간략히 설명했다. 프레드와 조지 위즐리가 필치에게 _마루더즈 지도_ 를 줬으며, 낡은 양피지처럼 보이는 이 지도가 적당한 주문만 외우면 호그와트의 모든 통로를 보여주는 엄청난 마법 물건이라고 한참 주접을 떨었다. 심지어 누가 어디에 있는지도 다 보여준댄다!

“흥미로운데.” 드레이코가 감명받아 무심코 고개를 끄덕였다. “유용하네.”

“교수님께 갖다 드리라고 해야지!” 헤르미온느가 분노에 차 잇새로 내뱉었다.

“왜?” 드레이코는 미간을 살짝 찌푸렸다.

“이 지도가 시리우스 블랙이 학교에 있는지 없는지 확인하는 데 아주 유용하긴 하지만,” 헤르미온느는 뒷목을 붙잡고 거의 쓰러질 지경이었다. “반대로 시리우스 블랙이 이 지도를 가지면 얼마나 위험할지 모르겠니?!”

“해리가 가지고 있는 한, 시리우스 블랙이 지도를 가질 수 없잖아.” 드레이코가 지적했다. “그리고, 음...” 헤르미온느의 말이 맞긴 했다. 드레이코는 어물쩍 해리를 쳐다보았다. “지도를 교수님께 드리진 않지만, 비밀 통로에 대해 말씀드리는 건 괜찮을지도.”

“걱정 마, 시리우스 블랙은 비밀 통로를 사용하고 있지 않아.” 해리가 재빠르게 덧붙였다. “어차피 필치는 통로 대부분을 알고 있어. 나머지 통로들은 통과할 수 없거나, 입구가 호그스미드 중간에 있고. 디멘터가 감시하는 바로 이곳 말이야.”

“음, 그렇대.” 드레이코가 태연하게 어깨를 으쓱였다. “지도를 교수님께 드릴 필요는 없을 것 같은데?” 해리가 만족스럽게 입꼬리를 끌어 올렸지만, 헤르미온느의 시선은 날카롭기 짝이 없었다. 드레이코는 왠지 모르게 그녀를 실망시킨 기분이 들었다. 하지만 그녀에게 집중할 때가 아니었다, 더 중요한 게 생각났기 때문이다. “그거랑 별개로, 해리,” 드레이코가 아주 또렷하게 해리를 노려보았다. “남들 다 볼 수 있게 뭐하는 거니? 투명 망토는 어디 두고 오셨대?”

해리의 자신만만한 미소가 살짝 흔들렸다.

“까먹었어.” 해리가 머쓱하게 중얼거렸고, 드레이코의 눈초리는 한층 더 좁혀졌다. “그래도 블랙은 호그스미드에 올 수 없잖아, 안 그래?”

“글쎄.” 드레이코의 목소리는 냉랭했다. “하지만 네가 여기 있으면 안 된다는 걸 뻔히 아는 교수님들이 계실 수도 있지. _퇴학당하고 싶어_ _?!_ ”

“억.” 해리가 입술을 깨물며 뒷걸음질을 슬슬 쳤다. 우아하기도 해라. “걸리지 않으면 되잖아! 그치?”

드레이코가 코웃음을 쳤다. 그럼 그렇지.

“에이, 그러지 말고, 말포이.” 위즐리가 눈을 굴리며 해리의 어깨에 느슨하게 팔을 걸쳤다. “해리도 좀 쉬어야지. 이번 학기 힘들었잖냐, 오늘만큼은 즐겁게 놀자구.”

“그래, 네가 신경 쓰는 건 _그것_ 뿐이지.” 드레이코가 나지막이 속삭였지만, 아무도 듣지 못했다. 위즐리는 해리에게 다양한 가게들을 손으로 가리키며 설명을 시작했고, 드레이코는 푹푹 한숨을 내쉬며 그들을 천천히 따라갔다.

위즐리는 해리에게 호그스미드 마을을 소개한 후, 추운 겨울바람을 피해 서둘러 스리 브룸스틱스로 향하였다. 너무나도 따듯한 천국에 온 기분이었다. 해리는 바보같이 투명 망토뿐만 아니라 그냥 망토도 가지고 오지 않아서, 가게에 들어갈 때쯤엔 머리부터 발끝까지 불쌍하게 덜덜 떨고 있었다. 헤르미온느와 위즐리가 버터맥주를 사올 동안, 해리와 드레이코는 가게 뒤쪽의 빈 테이블에 자리를 잡았다. 가게를 샅샅이 살핀 드레이코는 혹여 교수가 들어오면 해리를 바로 숨기려고 입구가 보이는 자리에 앉았다.

드레이코가 기민해서 다행이었다. 헤르미온느와 위즐리가 버터맥주를 들고 오자마자 가게 문이 열리며, 맥고나걸과 플리트윅, 해그리드, 그리고―이런 미친―마법부 장관이 들어온 것이다. 드레이코는 해리를 피신시키기 위해 벌떡 일어나려고 했지만, 헤르미온느는 차분히 그의 종강이를 차고 해리를 탁자 밑으로 밀어 넣었다. 좋아, 좋아. 드레이코는 가쁜 숨을 진정시키려고 애썼다. 당황한 슬리데린 학생이 살아남은 소년을 데리고 사람들 사이로 도망치는 것보단 눈길을 덜 끄는 현명한 방법이었다.

헤르미온느는 긴박한 상황에서도 명민하게 행동하였고, 드레이코는 그녀의 두뇌에 진심으로 감사했다. 그녀는 테이블 옆에 놓여 있던 크리스마스 트리를 슬쩍 움직여, 바로 옆 테이블에 앉은 교수들과 마법부 장관이 그들을 보지 못하게 가렸다.

드레이코의 삶에서 가장 길게 느껴진 악몽 같은 시간이었다. 교수들은 각자 마실 것을 시킨 뒤, 로즈메르타 부인과 함께 앉아 시리우스 블랙에 대해 이야기하기 시작했다. 드레이코는 경악을 금치 못했다. 사실 놀라운 일은 아니었다, 마법부 장관이 왜 호그스미드에 있겠는가? 하지만 해리가 듣고 있었다. 테이블 밑에 웅크려 앉아, 시리우스 블랙에 대한 모든 말을 듣고 있었다. 드레이코의 심장이 땅을 파고 들어가 지구 반대편으로 튀어나올 것 같았다.

“하지만, 전 아직도 그게 믿어지지가 않아요.” 로즈메르타 부인이 생각에 잠겨 말했다. “많은 사람들이 어둠의 세계로 건너갔지만, 전 시리우스 블랙이 그러리라고는 꿈에도 생각지 못했어요... 제 말은, 호그와트 학생 시절의 그를 생각하면 그렇다는 거예요. 만약 그 당시에 당신이 그가 이런 사람이 될 거라고 말했다면, 전 당신이 과음한 탓에 터무니없는 소리를 한다고 했을 거예요.”

“당신은 잘 몰라요, 로즈메르타.” 퍼지 장관이 퉁명스럽게 말했다. “그가 저지른 정말로 나쁜 짓은 세상에 그다지 알려져 있지 않아요.”

드레이코가 눈을 크게 떴다. 헤르미온느는 불안하면서도 궁금한 표정이었다.

“정말로 나쁜 짓이라뇨? 무고한 사람들을 죽인 것보다 더 나쁜 것이라는 뜻인가요?”

“물론이오.”

“전 믿을 수 없어요. 그보다 더 나쁜 짓이라는 게 도대체 어떤 거죠?”

“호그와트 학생 시절의 그를 기억한다고 말했죠, 로즈메르타?” 맥고나걸 교수가 낮은 목소리로 말했다. “그의 단짝 친구가 누구였는지 기억해요?”

 _안 돼_ , 드레이코가 절박하게 생각했다. _제발_ _,_ _말하지 마_ _..._

“당연하죠.” 로즈메르타 부인이 살짝 웃으며 말했다. “둘이 그림자처럼 붙어 다녔죠, 안 그래요? 그들이 여기 올 때마다... 오, 날 웃기곤 했어요. 둘이 콤비를 이루어서 말이죠. 시리우스 블랙과 제임스 포터!”

테이블 밑에서 해리가 쨍그랑 소리를 내며 맥주잔을 떨어뜨렸다. 드레이코는 조용히 욕설을 내뱉으며 손으로 두 눈을 가렸다. 숨을 가다듬고 고개를 들자, 헤르미온느가 당황한 눈빛으로 그를 바라보고 있었다.

“맞아요.” 맥고나걸이 말했다. “블랙과 포터. 그들은 일종의 골목 대장이었죠. 물론 둘 모두 굉장히 똑똑했어요... 사실 비범했죠! 하지만 그 애들 같은 악동도 없었던 것 같아요...”

“사실,” 해그리드가 킬킬 웃었다. “프레드와 조지 위즐리는 그들에 비하면 아무것도 아닐 거예요.”

“블랙과 포터는 꼭 형제 같았어요!” 플리트윅 교수가 동의한다는 듯 끼어들었다. “한시도 떨어지고는 못 사는 친구 사이였죠!”

“물론 그랬죠.” 퍼지 장관이 말했다. “포터는 다른 어떤 친구보다 블랙을 믿었어요. 학교 졸업 후에도 그 우정은 전혀 변함이 없었어요. 블랙은 제임스가 릴리와 결혼할 때 들러리를 서 주었고, 그 뒤엔 해리의 대부가 되었죠. 해리는 전혀 모르지만 말이오, 물론. 그걸 알면 그 애가 얼마나 괴로워할지 눈에 선해요.”

 _당신이 뭘 안다고_ _,_ 드레이코가 분노에 차 씩씩거렸다. 너무나도 답답한 상황에 눈물이 흘러나올 것 같았다. 몇 달 동안 해리를 위해 말하지 않은 건데. 해리가 이딴 식으로 시리우스 블랙에 대해 알아내길 바라지 않았다.

“그런 블랙이 ‘그 사람’과 결탁한 것으로 드러나서 말인가요?” 로즈메르타 부인이 속삭였다.

“그것보다 더 나쁜 게 있어요...” 퍼지 장관이 목소리를 낮추고 나직이 울리는 소리로 계속했다. 드레이코는 퍼지 장관이 포터가의 비극을 이야기하는 걸 어느 정도 즐기고 있다는 것을 깨달았다. 주변 사람들이 모르는 정보를 알고 있고, 이 정보를 누설해 남들에게 우월한 인상을 남길 수 있다는 추악한 즐거움. “그 당시 포터 부부는 ‘그 사람’이 자신들을 쫓고 있다는 걸 알고 있었답니다. 하지만 그 사실을 아는 사람은 별로 없었어요. 덤블도어 교수는 물론 끊임없이 ‘그 사람’에 대항해서 싸웠고, 곳곳에 ‘그 사람’을 감시할 수 있는 정보원을 심어 두었었죠. 그런데 그들 가운데 한 명이 귀띔해 주자, 덤블도어는 제임스와 릴리에게 즉시 주의를 주었어요. 급히 몸을 피하라고요. 글쎄요, 물론 ‘그 사람’을 피해 숨는다는 게 쉽지는 않지만 말이오. 덤블도어 교수는 그들에게 피델리우스 마법을 쓰는 수밖에 없다고 했어요.”

그들은 피델리우스 마법에 대해 논의하기 시작했다. 드레이코는 이전에 따로 공부한 적이 있었기 때문에 듣지 않았다. 대신, 이 대화를 통해 알아낸 새로운 정보를 차근차근 분석하기 시작했다. 어머니는 블랙이 해리의 부모님의 죽음에 일조했을 수도 있다고 예측했었지만, 퍼지 장관의 말은 정확히 무슨 일이 있었는지 알 수 있게 하였다. 드레이코가 주먹을 꽉 쥐었다. 로즈메르타 부인의 속삭임이 들렸다. “그러니까, 블랙이 포터 부부의 비밀 파수꾼이었다는 건가요?”

“물론이죠.” 맥고나걸 교수가 씁쓸하게 말했다. “제임스 포터는 덤블도어 교수에게, 블랙이라면 그들이 있는 곳을 말하느니 차라리 죽음을 택할 것이며, 블랙 자신도 행방을 감출 작정이라고 말했어요... 그럼에도 불구하고, 덤블도어 교수는 걱정스러워했어요. 전 덤블도어 교수께서 직접 포터 부부의 비밀 파수꾼이 되겠노라고 나섰던 기억이 나요.”

“그가 블랙을 의심했나요?”

“덤블도어는 포터 부부와 가까운 누군가가 계속해서 ‘그 사람’에게 그들의 거동을 알려주고 있다고 확신했어요. 실은, 덤블도어는 꽤 오랫동안 우리 쪽의 누군가가 반역자가 되어 ‘그 사람’에게 많은 정보를 넘겨주고 있는 게 아닌가 의심했어요.”

“하지만 제임스 포터는 블랙을 비밀 파수꾼으로 하길 고집했겠군요?”

“그랬어요.” 퍼지 장관이 무겁게 말했다. “그런데 피델리우스 마법을 건 뒤 채 일주일도 못 가서...”

“블랙이 그들을 배신했다는 건가요?”

드레이코의 숨결이 미약하게 떨렸다. 그는 푸석한 금발을 마구 헤집었다. 헤르미온느의 따가운 시선이 그를 꿰뚫을 기세였지만, 드레이코는 그녀에게 아무런 신경도 쓰지 않았다.

확실한 건 하나뿐이었다. 이 사실을 안 해리를 안전하게 지키는 것은 크룩생크스가 스캐버스를 쫓는 걸 막는 것과 비슷할 테다.

“너 알고 있었구나.” 해리는 말없이 허니듀크 창고의 비밀 통로로 사라졌다. 드레이코가 본 것 중 가장 창백한 얼굴이어서, 걱정이 마구 샘솟았다. 세 친구는 어색하게 학교로 돌아가기 시작했고, 헤르미온느가 조용히 단언했다. “넌 시리우스 블랙이 해리의 부모님을 배신했다는 사실을 알고 있었어. 안 그래, 드레이코?”

“뭐라고?” 위즐리의 눈이 우스꽝스러울 정도로 커졌다.

드레이코는 대답하는 데 몇 분이 걸렸다. 그의 목소리가 너무나도 떨리고 있었다.

“여름 방학 때, 어머니께서 블랙과 해리의 아버님이 어떤 사이였는지 말해주셨어.” 드레이코가 천천히 고개를 끄덕였다. “어머니께선 자세히 알진 못하셨지만, 블랙이 해리의 부모님이 돌아가신 것과 관련될 수도 있다고, 말해주셨어.”

“ _알고 있었는데_ , 우리한테 안 말해준 거야?!” 위즐리의 목소리는 마치 대역죄인을 대하듯 분노로 차 있었다. 드레이코가 예상한 것처럼. “어떻게 _해리한테_ 안 말해줄 수가 있어?!”

“네가 나랑 내 아버지, 이젠 내 _오촌 당숙_ 사이에 등호를 그리기 전에, 한 가지만 말하자.” 드레이코가 차갑게 내뱉었다. “그래, 난 말하지 않았어. 그의 부모님을 살해한 범죄자가 탈옥해서 도망치고 있다는 걸 해리가 알길 바라지 않았으니까! 네가 아직도 눈치채지 못했으니 말하는 건데, 해리는 아주 충동적이고 감정적이야. 난 해리가 복수하려고 하다가 위험에 빠지는 걸 절대 원하지 않아. 내 기억이 맞다면, 여름 방학 때 너희 아버지께서도 똑같은 걱정을 하시지 않았나?”

위즐리는 살짝 당황한 표정으로 입을 꾹 다물었다.

아주 긴장된 침묵이 흘렀고, 헤르미온느가 마침내 부드러운 말투로 속삭였다. “네가 왜 안 말했는지 알 것 같아, 드레이코. 내가 너였다면, 나도 너처럼 했을 거야.”

“고마워.” 드레이코가 울컥한 마음을 억누르고 중얼거렸다.

“난 해리한테 드레이코가 알고 있었다는 걸 말하면 안 된다고 생각해.” 헤르미온느가 차분히 덧붙였다. “네가 말한 것처럼, 해리는 아주 감정적이지. 네가 배신했다고 생각할 거야.”

“그럼, 해리한테 안 말할 거야?” 드레이코가 그녀와 위즐리를 번갈아 보았다.

“당연하지.” 헤르미온느가 매섭게 위즐리를 노려보았다. 빨간 머리 소년은 고통스러운 표정으로 어색하게 어깨를 으쓱였다. “네가 해리랑 싸워봤자 뭐가 좋겠냐. 해리는 지금도 충분히 화났을 텐데. 비밀로 해줄게.” 드레이코는 자기도 몰랐게 참았던 숨을 내뱉었다. 안도감으로 머리가 띵- 울렸다. “하지만 비밀을 숨기는 네 태도는 마음에 들지 않아, 말포이.” 위즐리가 툴툴거렸다. “우리를 더 신뢰해도 괜찮다니까? 네가 뭔가 숨길 때마다, 큰 문제가 발생한다고.” 드레이코는 선택권이 없었다고 불평하려 했지만, 위즐리가 재빠르게 말을 이었다. “네가 해리를 지키려고 한 건 _알아_ , 네 판단이 완전히 잘못된 건 아니야. 그렇지만 완전히 _옳은_ 것도 아니지. 이해 가?”

“...응.” 드레이코가 머뭇거리며 고개를 주억거렸다. “나도 조금 더 솔직해지려고 _노력 중이야_. 작년의 교훈을 무시할 순 없지. 하지만 난 말해선 안 되는 일들은 말하지 않는 게 현명하다고 가르침을 받으며 컸어. 아무리 바뀌려고 애써도, 습관을 완전히 떨쳐버리긴 힘들어.”

“울 엄마는 비밀이 우리를 죽을 때까지 괴롭힌다고 말했어.” 위즐리가 어깨를 으쓱였다. “내 생각엔, 엄마 말이 맞는 것 같아.”

드레이코는 반대했다. 학교를 시작하기 전에 받은 의문의 편지에 대해 드레이코는 누구에게도 말하지 않았다. (현재 그 편지는 해그리드가 1학년 때 선물한 멋있는 상자 밑바닥에 안전히 있었다) 그 편지는 아무리 비밀을 숨기지 않더라도, 항상 예외로 남을 것이다.

드레이코는 그날 잠을 잘 수가 없었다. 해리가 어떤지, 해리가 지금 어떤 기분일지 너무 걱정됐다. 해리를 돕고 위로하고 그를 안전하게 지키기 위한 방법을 모색하느라 그의 두뇌는 쉴 틈 없이 데굴데굴 굴렀지만, 그 어떠한 것도 적절한 해결책처럼 느껴지지 않았다. 드레이코는 혀끝에서 씁쓸한 무력감을 맛볼 수 있었다. 마음에 들지 않았다.

해가 수평선 위로 떠 오르자마자, 드레이코는 연휴를 위해 학교를 떠나는 학생들보다 일찍 일어나 기숙사 밖으로 나섰다. 그는 잰걸음으로 루핀 교수의 사무실에 도착했다. 막상 문 앞에 서자 약간 고민이 됐지만, 해리가 생각나며 드레이코는 예의고 자시고 문을 쾅쾅 두드렸다.

솔직히 드레이코는 루핀 교수가 자고 있을 줄 알았다. 이해할 수 없지만, 교수는 요즘 들어 어딘가 아픈 것처럼 보였기 때문이다. 하지만 드레이코의 주먹이 딱딱한 나무에 닿자마자 루핀 교수가 벌컥 문을 열었다. 그는 깜짝 놀란 듯했지만, 친절한 미소를 지으며 드레이코를 안으로 들였다.

“드레이코,” 루핀 교수가 부드럽게 말했다. “이렇게 이른 아침에 무슨 일이니?”

“말씀드릴 게 있습니다.” 드레이코가 입술을 불안하게 깨물었다. “당신이 교수라는 점을 고려할 때 다소 부적절한 이야기일 수도 있지만, 당신은 해리의 행복을 바란다고 했었으니까, 지금부터 제가 말씀드릴 내용에 언짢아하지 않으시길 바랍니다.”

루핀 교수는 아무 말 없이 눈썹을 추켜 올렸다.

“앉으렴.” 그는 빈 의자를 가리켰다. “차 좀 끓이마.”

드레이코는 얌전히 의자에 앉아, 루핀이 물을 끓이고 머그잔을 준비하는 동안 손을 꼼지락거렸다. 드레이코의 차갑게 식은 손에 따듯한 잔을 들려준 후, 루핀 교수는 소년의 맞은편에 앉아 침착하게 물었다. “그래서, 어떻게 도와줄까?”

드레이코의 손이 덜덜 떨리고 있었다. 소년은 얼마나 긴장했는지 들키지 않으려고 머그잔을 꽉 쥐었다.

“호그와트에 다니실 때, 제임스 포터와 친하셨다고 하셨죠.” 드레이코가 화두를 꺼냈다.

“그랬지.” 루핀 교수가 고개를 끄덕였다.

“그럼 시리우스 블랙과도 친하셨나요?” 루핀 교수의 얼굴에 이해가, 그리고 씁쓸한 무언가 자리를 잡았다.

“친했지.” 교수가 무겁게 한숨을 내쉬었다. “아니, 친하다고 생각했지.”

“문제가 생겼습니다.” 드레이코는 입을 대지 않은 찻잔을 탁자에 올려놓았다. “해리가 블랙이 그의 부모님을 배신했다는 사실을 알게 되었어요. 어제 그 사실을 알아냈고, 전 그 사실이 해리에게 어떤 영향을 끼칠지 너무 무서워요. 해리가, 멍청한 짓을 할까 겁이 나요.”

루핀 교수의 눈빛이 어두워졌다. 그는 차를 홀짝였고, 잠시 침묵이 흘렀다.

“해리가 제임스만큼 충동적이라면, 네가 왜 걱정하는지 알 수 있을 것 같구나.” 루핀 교수가 마침내 중얼거렸다. “내가 정확히 무엇을 해주길 원하니?”

“해리에게 말 좀 해주세요.” 드레이코가 애원했다. “당신이라면 해리를 위로할 수 있을지도 몰라요. 당신은 그의 부모님을 알았잖습니까. 그 누구보다 해리를 이해해줄 수 있지 않습니까.”

“시도는 해볼 수 있다만.” 루핀 교수가 눈살을 찌푸렸다. “내가 해리의 마음을 완전히 돌릴 순 없을 것 같구나. 만약 내가 신묘한 통찰력으로 이 상황을 해결해줄 수 있다고 기대했다면, 미리 사과하마.”

“그럼 시도를 하십시오.” 드레이코가 집요하게 부탁했다. “이미 해리에게 패트로누스를 불러오는 마법을 가르치고 계시잖습니까. 그 기회에, 해리에게 그의 부모님에 대해 이야기해주십시오.”

“그 마법은 내년에 가르칠 거란다.” 루핀 교수가 조용히 지적했다.

“저랑 헤르미온느랑 위즐리가 그때까지 최선을 다하겠습니다.” 드레이코의 목소리가 한없이 흔들렸다. “그러니 제발, 제발, 해리를 도와주세요...”

“알았다, 알았어.” 루핀 교수가 입꼬리 한쪽을 살포시 올렸다. “할 수 있는 건 다 해보마.”

너무 안도해서 드레이코의 몸에 힘이 주욱 빠졌고, 그는 맥없이 의자에 등을 기댔다. 교수의 미소에 온기가 깃들었다.

“넌 정말 좋은 친구구나, 드레이코.” 교수가 나지막이 말했다. “다른 사람이 뭐라 하든, 넌 정말 좋은 사람이야.”

드레이코가 콧방귀를 꼈다. “퍽이나요.” 어제 위즐리의 날카로운 말이 불현 듯 생각났고, 드레이코의 심장이 콩닥콩닥 뛰었다. 불편했다.

해리, 헤르미온느와 위즐리는 아침 식사나 점심 식사 시간에 보이지 않았고, 드레이코는 걱정으로 미칠 것 같았다. 저녁 시간이 되어서야 헤르미온느가 도서관에 모습을 보였다. 그녀의 얼굴은 창백했으며, 그녀의 눈은 빨갛게 퉁퉁 부어 있었다.

“드레이코, 해리랑 말 좀 나눠봐.” 도서관에 사람이 거의 없어서, 헤르미온느는 바짝 목소리를 낮춰서 말해야 했다. “해리 상태가 많이 안 좋아.”

“놀랍진 않네.” 드레이코가 읽으려고 노력하던 책을 탁 닫았다.

“방금 해그리드네 다녀왔어.” 헤르미온느의 눈가에 눈물이 글썽글썽 맺혔다. “정말 끔찍했어. 해리가 해그리드에게 그렇게 소리칠 줄 상상도 못 했어.”

드레이코가 끙 소리를 냈다. “해그리드가 시리우스 블랙에 대해 말해주지 않았다고 화난 거야?” 심장에 가시가 박힌 기분이었다. 따끔거렸고, 거슬렸다.

“완전 빡돌았어.” 헤르미온느가 울먹였다. “해그리드는 자기 자신을 탓하고 있어. 어떡해야 할지 모르겠어.”

“ _내가_ 알고 있었다는 건 모르지?” 드레이코가 조심스럽게 물었다. “위즐리가 안 말했어?”

“당연하지.” 헤르미온느가 훌쩍이면서도 바로 대답했다. “해리가 너한테까지 화가 나면, 해리를 잡아줄 사람은 아무도 없을 거야. 론도 해그리드네에 같이 가서, 해리가 어떤 상태인지 잘 알고 있거든.” 헤르미온느가 숨을 가다듬고, 젖은 목소리로 속삭였다. “해리가 무서운 말을 하고 있어, 드레이코. 블랙이 아즈카반보다 더 나쁜 벌을 받아야 한다는 둥, 만약 블랙을 만난다면 제 손으로 그 처벌을 내리겠다는 둥.”

드레이코가 움찔거리며, 눈가를 찌르는 앞머리를 뒤로 넘겼다.

“아직 13살이잖아.” 드레이코가 마른침을 꿀꺽 삼켰다. “지난 2년 동안 기적적으로 죽음을 피했지만, 정신 나간 어둠의 마법사를 잡아서 죽일 거라니... 그게 _더_ 정신이 나간 거지.”

“내 말이.” 헤르미온느가 훌쩍였다. 눈물이 그녀의 뺨을 타고 주르륵 흘러내렸다. “제발 해리랑 말 좀 해봐. 네 말은 들을 수도 있어.”

“그럴 리가.” 드레이코가 코를 찡그렸다. “너희 둘 말은 안 들으면서, 내 말을 듣는다고?”

“설명할 순 없지만,” 헤르미온느가 중얼거렸다. “만약 해리가 누군가의 말을 듣는다면, 그건 네 말일 거야. 해리가 널 대하는 태도는 다른 사람과는 달라. 더 방어적이고, 부드럽지. 특히 작년에 있었던 일 이후로 말야. 나랑 론을 포함한 다른 사람들보다, 해리는 넌 더 쉽게 용서해.” 드레이코가 대답하지 않자, 헤르미온느가 그의 손을 꾹 잡았다. 책 옆에 하릴없이 놓아둔 손은 어느새 주먹을 쥐고 있었다. “제발, 드레이코.” 헤르미온느가 속삭였다. “해리한테 말 좀 해줘.”

“알았어.” 드레이코가 다소 머뭇거리며 약속했다. “해리가 멍청한 짓을 하는 걸 조용히 바라보는 것보단 낫지.”

헤르미온느가 그의 손을 따스하게 맞잡고 고개를 끄덕였다.

“고마워.” 그녀의 목소리가 애처로웠다.

“아직 고마워하지 마.” 드레이코가 냉소적으로 내뱉었다. “왠지 모르게 재앙적인 결과로 이어질 것 같거든.”

부엉이장은 북극에 온 듯한 느낌을 주었다. 유리창 없는 창문으로 매서운 바람이 차가운 공기를 몰고 들어왔다. 해리를 만날 최적의 장소는 아니었지만, 사람이 별로 안 오는 곳이었다. 해리가 드레이코에게 고래고래 소리를 질러도, 학교 전체가 그걸 들을 필요는 없었다. 그러니, 추위는 참을 만한 대가였다.

헤드위그의 반가운 구구 소리에 해리가 왔다는 것을 보지 않고도 알 수 있었다. 몇 분 전, 해리를 위로할 겸 헤드위그를 보내서 정말 다행이었다. 헤드위그를 어깨에 올려둔 채 부엉이장에 들어오는 해리의 표정은 아주 침착했다. 따듯한 망토와 그리핀도르 스카프에 돌돌 말린 해리는 약간 눈사람 같기도 해서, 드레이코의 입꼬리가 멋대로 씰룩거렸다.

“나한테 말할 게 있다고?” 해리의 목소리는 벌써 암울하고 반항적이었다. 드레이코가 뭘 이야기하고 싶은지 정확히 아는 말투였다. 그러니, 굳이 연기할 필요도 없었다.

“이미 알고 있잖아.” 드레이코가 해리에게 온전히 몸을 돌렸다. “화내기 전에, 내 말을 들어줬으면 좋겠어. 정말로, 싸우지 말고 들어줘.”

해리의 턱에 힘이 들어갔다. “그냥 이 이야기 안 하면 안 돼? 너희들 누구도 내가 어떤 기분인지 모르잖아. 너희 부모님들은 전부 살아 계시잖아!”

드레이코가 깊게 숨을 들이마셨고, 아퀼라가 응원한다는 듯 그의 손을 부드럽게 콕콕 찍어댔다.

“알고 있어.” 드레이코가 눈을 감았다. “내가 너라도, 내가 뭘 해야 하는지 일침을 주려는 사람들한테 전부 화냈을 거야.”

“그럼 왜-” 해리가 퉁명스럽게 입을 열었지만, 드레이코는 최대한 차분하게 그의 말을 끊었다. “하지만 난 알고 있어. 만약 우리 입장이 반대였다면, 내가 위험에 처하지 않도록 네가 내 위에 앉아서라도 날 막을 거라는 사실을.” 녹색과 은회색이 어지럽게 섞였고, 해리가 굳게 입을 다물었다. “시리우스 블랙은 네 목숨을 걸 가치가 없어, 해리.” 드레이코의 목소리는 강인하고 단호하게 들렸다. “너에게 시리우스 블랙에 대해 생각하지 말라고 하거나 너희 부모님과 블랙의 관계를 숨긴 사람들은, 전부 널 보호하기 위해 그런 거야.”

“난 보호받고 싶지 않아!” 해리가 순식간에 폭발했다. “난 복수를 원해! 난 그가 저지른 짓을 절대 용서할 수 없고, 그가 우리 부모님만큼 고통받았으면 좋겠어!”

“그런다고 네 부모님이 살아 돌아오시는 게 아냐, 해리.” 드레이코가 지적했다.

“그래, 안 돌아오시지!” 해리의 냉랭한 시선이 드레이코의 마음을 후벼팠다. “아무도 내 부모님을 되살릴 수 없어. 블랙이 그건 확실히 했지.”

드레이코가 한숨을 내쉬며, 타임 터너가 시간을 되돌리는 것처럼 빠르게 노선을 바꾸었다.

“너희 어머니는 널 보호하려고 돌아가셨어.” 드레이코가 객관적으로 상기시키자 해리가 움찔거렸다. “너희 어머니께선 네가 그녀의 죽음을 복수하다가 다치는 걸 원하지 않으실 거야.”

“어머니께서 뭘 원하셨는지, 내가 어떻게 알아?” 해리의 목소리가 사뭇 절박하게 들렸다. “난 그녀와 만날 기회조차 없었어!”

“너희 어머니를 만난 적은 없지만, _난 알아_ , 해리!” 울컥 쏟아지는 감정에 드레이코의 목이 잠겼지만, 드레이코는 감정에 흠뿍 젖은 말을 기어코 내뱉었다. “난 아이가 없으니까 아들을 향한 어머니의 사랑이 어느 정도인지 잘 이해할 수 없어. 하지만, 넌 내 보가트를 알지, 해리.” 해리의 얼굴에서 뺨을 맞은 것처럼 핏기가 없어졌으나, 드레이코는 멈추지 않고 터져버린 감정의 물길을 따랐다. “난 너희 어머니가 아니지만, 자기 목숨보다 누군가를 더 소중히 여기는 게 어떤 느낌인지 알아. 난 네가 이 분노를 극복하기만 한다면, 너도 그 느낌이 어떤 건지 안다고 생각해. 작년에 내가 비밀의 방에 끌려갔을 때 기억나?”

“그만.” 해리가 고통스러운 목소리로 울먹였다. “그만, 그만 말해.”

“넌 살면서 그렇게 무서웠던 적이 없다고 했어!” 드레이코의 가슴이 미어졌지만, 드레이코는 말을 멈추지 않았다. 감정의 물결이 강을 이루고, 폭포를 이루고, 바다를 이루었다. “넌 위험한 걸 알면서도 날 찾으러 왔어. 날 보호하고 싶었으니까, 날 지키고 싶었으니까, 위험하다는 걸 생각할 겨를도 없었던 거지. _그 감정들이_ , 네 어머니가 널 지키기 위해서 겪은 거야, 해리! 난 너희 어머니를 만나지 않아도 그녀가 어떤 마음으로 널 지켰는지 알고 있고, 너도, 그 마음을 알고 있어.”

해리가 다친 동물처럼 아픈 신음을 내질렀다. 조심스럽게, 드레이코는 한 발자국씩 해리를 향해 나아갔다. 한 발자국, 또 한 발자국. 손을 조금만 움직여도 해리가 손에 닿을 정도로, 가까이. 드레이코의 손이 해리의 어깨를 찾았고, 그리핀도르 소년은 움찔거렸다. 여전히 녹안은 보이지 않았다.

“제발,” 드레이코가 속살거렸다. 눈물이 흘러넘칠 것 같았고, 하도 눈을 깜빡거려서 눈가가 따끔따끔 아팠다. “시리우스 블랙을 찾으려고 네 목숨을 걸지 마. 그가 널 다치게 한다면, 나랑 헤르미온느랑 위즐리랑 해그리드가 어떤 기분일지, 모르겠어?”

“그렇게 말하지 마.” 해리가 잇새로 내뱉었다. “불공평하잖아.”

“우리가 가만히 있어서 널 잃어버리는 건 공평하고?” 드레이코의 목소리가 무너졌다. “이제 누가 가혹한 사람이지, 해리?”

마침내, 녹안이 은회안을 찾아냈다. 해리의 눈빛에는 이제 어떠한 분노도 담겨 있지 않았다.

“그만해.” 해리가 꺽꺽 숨을 내쉬었다. “그러지 마.”

“뭘 하지 마?” 드레이코가 눈을 느리게, 아주 느리게, 깜빡였다.

해리가 답답한 듯 신음을 내뱉더니, 이내 드레이코의 허리에 아주 어색하게 팔을 둘렀다. 헤드위그가 부드러운 소리를 내며 해리의 어깨를 떠나 아퀼라 옆으로 날아갔다. 드레이코는 감정을 억누르려고 온 힘을 다하며, 해리의 등에 두 손을 조심스럽게 올렸다. 숨을, 쉰다. 아직, 숨 쉬고 있다.

그렇게 몇 분이 지났을까, 해리가 중얼거렸다. “알았어. 시리우스 블랙을 찾으려고 막 나서진 않을게. 하지만 그가 날 찾으러 오면, 내가 무슨 짓을 저지를지 확신할 수 없어. 알겠어?”

드레이코는 고개를 끄덕였다.

“그 정도면 합리적이네. 네가 그리핀도르라는 걸 감안하면, _그나마_ 합리적이라고 해야 할까.”

“나빴어.” 해리가 코웃음을 쳤지만, 그의 목소리는 아주 부드러웠다.

“이 멍청아.” 드레이코의 입꼬리가 다시 씰룩거렸다. “자, 이제 내려가서 해그리드에게 사과하러 가자. 해그리드는 네가 행복하길 바랐던 것뿐이야.”

“나도 알아.” 해리가 한숨을 쉬며, 피곤한 기색을 역력히 보이며 드레이코의 허리에 두른 팔을 내렸다. “그냥, 나한테 비밀을 숨기는 게 싫어서 그랬어.”

드레이코의 양심이 쿡쿡 찔렸지만, 그래도 금발 소년은 흑발 소년의 옆구리를 장난스럽게 쿡 찔렀다. “너는 항상 베리타세룸을 마신 것처럼 정직하다고 생각하나 보지? 네가 지금까지 말한 모든 거짓말 한 번 나열해 봐?”

“그거랑은 다르잖아!” 해리의 뺨이 발갛게 물들었다. 보기 좋았다.

“그래, 다르지.” 드레이코가 순진한 척 고개를 끄덕였다. “해그리드는 네가 걱정돼서 거짓말한 거지. 누구처럼 호그스미드에 몰래 가거나 그리핀도르처럼 무모한 짓을 하려다 거짓말한 거랑은 _완전_ 다르지. 해그리드의 거짓말은 정말 선의의 거짓말이다, 그치?”

“가끔, 난 네가 싫어.” 해리가 미간을 잔뜩 찌푸렸다. “넌 항상 내 마음에 진정으로 닿는 말을 해. 네 합리성이랑 드레이코스러움 때문에 제대로 화도 낼 수 없잖아, 요 나쁜 자식아.”

“또 거짓말이네?” 드레이코가 비뚤어진 미소를 지으며 혀를 베 내밀었다. “난 화를 내지 말라고 하는 게 아냐. 그냥, 적절한 대상에게 화를 내고, 이왕이면 학교 내에서 안전하게 분노를 표출하라는 거지.”

해리가 눈썹을 찌푸렸고, 드레이코는 도전해보라는 것처럼 눈썹을 추겨 떴다. 해리는 눈을 굴리며, 드레이코의 손목을 덥썩 붙잡았다.

“가자.” 해리의 목소리는 놀랍게도 희망으로 차 있었다. “해가 지기 전에 해그리드 보러 가야지.”

드레이코는 해리의 뒷통수에 다정한 미소를 보내고, 해리를 따라 부엉이장 밖으로 나섰다.

그날 밤, 잠들기 전, 아퀼라가 작은 종이쪽지를 들고 날라왔다. 헤르미온느의 깔끔한 필체였다.

 _고마워_.

드레이코는 피식 웃으며 아퀼라에게 부엉이 간식을 줬다. 부엉이는 행복한 소리를 내며 드레이코의 품에 쏙 안겼다.


	5. 애완동물과 주인

블랙의 흉악한 범죄 사실이 해리에게 발각된 후, 드레이코가 한땀 한땀 정성 들여 이루어낸 평화는 와장창 깨졌다. 특히 크리스마스에 해리에게 정체불명의 파이어볼트가 선물로 보내지며 긴장은 최고조에 달았다. 평상시라면 드레이코는 질투로 배가 아팠겠지만, 누가 빗자루를 보냈는지 확실하지 않았기에 불안으로 배가 아팠다. 헤르미온느는 맥고나걸 교수에게 빗자루에 대해 일러바쳤고, 교수는 검사 목적으로 빗자루를 압수했다. 드레이코는 헤르미온느를 탓하지 않았다, 빗자루는 충분히 블랙의 함정일 수 있었다. 하지만 헤르미온느는 그 사실을 미리 알았어야 했다―이유가 무엇이든, 안 그래도 빡친 해리에게 뭔가 가르치려 든다면, 해리는 기어코 폭발할 것을.

드레이코는 그리핀도르 친구들의 전쟁을 두 눈으로 목격하진 못했지만, 그 싸움 이후 전장을 누비듯 아주 조심스럽게 행동해야 했다. 헤르미온느는 항상 울기 직전이었으며, 그녀를 위로하는 것은 _드레이코의_ 몫이었다. 해리는 이성적으로 생각할 의지가 전혀 없어 보였고, 그를 설득하는 것도 _드레이코의_ 몫이었다. 위즐리는―전혀 도움이 안 되게―해리와 편을 먹고 헤르미온느를 무시하고 다녔으며, 드레이코가 위즐리에게 가졌던 일말의 애정은 전부 사라지고 말았다.

결과적으로, 드레이코와 헤르미온느는 그리핀도르 소년들과 떨어져 도서관에서 단둘이 시간을 보내게 되었다. 어차피 숙제도 산더미였다.

“날 용서하긴 할까?” 어느 오후, 헤르미온느가 산술점 에세이를 쓰다가 퍼뜩 고개를 들며 속삭였다. 눈에 눈물이 그렁그렁 맺혀 있었다.

“당연하지.” 드레이코가 미간을 찌푸렸다. “위즐리는 데미가이즈(백은빛의 길게 기른 털을 가진 초식 마법 동물 – 역자 주)만큼 예측하기 어려워서 잘 모르겠지만, 해리는 시간이 지나면 반드시 널 용서할 거야. 그냥, 블랙이랑 부모님에 대해 마음이 복잡해서 그런 걸 거야. 너무 신경 쓰지 마.”

“나 말고 네가 빗자루 문제를 다뤘어야 했는데.” 그녀가 입술을 비죽 내밀었다. “너라면 해리를 화나게 하지 않고 요령껏 빗자루를 교수님들께 드릴 수 있었을 거야.”

드레이코가 콧방귀를 뀌었다. “날 과대평가하지 마.” 드레이코가 차분히 그녀의 어깨를 두드렸다. “해리는 똑같이 화냈을 거야. 흠, 나라면 조금 다르게 말했겠지만...” 헤르미온느의 눈가에 닭똥 같은 눈물이 더 차올랐고, 드레이코는 허겁지겁 덧붙였다. “어쨌든, 넌 올바른 일을 한 거야. 그 빗자루는 저주받았을 가능성이 커. 누군간 그 빗자루가 안전하지 확인해야 했고, 우리는 그럴 만한 능력이 없었으니.”

“고마워.” 헤르미온느가 흘러넘치는 눈물을 가리려고 머리카락을 얼굴 앞쪽으로 내렸다. 드레이코는 눈치채지 못한 체하며, 태연하게 자신의 에세이로 눈길을 돌렸다. “날 이해해주는 건 너밖에 없어.”

“내 지고한 두뇌와 경쟁할 만한 사람이 너밖에 없기 때문이지.” 드레이코가 한껏 잘난 척하며 히죽였다. 부스스한 갈색 머리카락의 커튼 뒤에서 작은 웃음이 터져 나왔고, 드레이코의 미소는 더 커졌다.

새해가 시작되며, 드레이코는 친구들의 전쟁이 종전되진 않더라도 휴전되길 바랐다. 헛된 바람이었다. 해리는 루핀과 패트로누스 수업을 하기 시작했다. 해리는 드레이코에게 수업 시간 동안 무엇을 배우는지 자세히 말해주진 않았지만, 수업을 들을수록 마음의 덩어리를 내려놓은 것처럼 침착하고 차분해 보였다.

그에 비해 헤르미온느는 날이 갈수록 상태가 나빠졌다. 숙제는 미친 듯이 쌓였고, 친구들과 싸워서 축적된 스트레스는 헤르미온느를 참혹하게 망가트려 갔다. 드레이코는 그녀가 그렇게 무너질 줄 상상도 하지 못했고, 절망에 빠진 그녀의 모습을 보기도 싫었다. 드레이코는 그녀를 도우려고 최선을 다했다. 타임 터너를 필요 이상으로 돌려 자유 시간을 확보했고, 조금이라도 잘 시간을 그득그득 찬 시간표에 어떻게든 낑겨 넣었다. 하지만 드레이코의 체력도 슬슬 바닥이 나기 시작했다. 그리고, 말포이는 본래 인내심이 부족하다.

끔찍한 점술 수업이 끝난 어느 오후, 드레이코는 결단에 차 도서관으로 당당하게 들어갔다. 헤르미온느가 짜증으로 가득 찬 표정으로 공부하고 있었다.

“나 관둬.” 간결하게, 투박하게. 그리핀도르 소녀의 눈가 밑에 생긴 어둑한 자욱이 유독 거뭇하게 보였다.

“뭘 관둬?" 헤르미온느의 말투는 신경질적이었다.

“점술.” 드레이코가 사무적으로 대답했다. “쓸모없는 과목에 개 같은 교수의 말을 들을 필요가 없잖아? 점술을 관둔다면 정상적인 시간표로 돌아가서, 이 _광기에 물든 삶_ 에서 벗어날 수 있겠지.”

“날 버린다는 거야?” 그녀의 목소리가 얄팍하게 높아졌다.

“굳이 그렇게 생각해야 하니?” 드레이코가 눈썹을 잔뜩 찡그렸다. “네가 따랐으면 하는 선례를 만드는 거야. 우리 둘 중 하나는 이성적으로 생각해야 하고, 내가 보기엔 넌 지금 전혀 이성적이지 않아.”

“내 탓 하지 마!” 헤르미온느가 분개해서 거의 소리질렀다. 그녀의 눈이 형형하게 빛나고 있었다. “시작한 걸 끝낼 결단력과 능력이 없는 너와 다르게, _난_ 내 교육을 그렇게 버리지 않을 거야!”

가시가 돋친 말이었다. 드레이코는 무시하려고 애썼다. 그녀는 현재 제정신이 아니었다, 그녀가 지금 말하고 있는 것에는 그 어떠한 진심도 담겨 있지 않았다. 그는 전혀 상처받지 않았다.

“자퇴하라는 게 아니야.” 드레이코가 담담하게 지적했다. “네 미래에 도움이 되지 않을 과목을 듣느라 네 신체적, 정신적 건강을 희생시키지 말라고 _제안_ 하는 것뿐이지!”

“그 과목들이 나에게 도움이 될지 안 될지 네가 어떻게 아는데!” 그녀가 새된 비명을 내질렀다. 도서관에서 조용히 공부하던 학생들의 눈길이 하나 둘 모이기 시작했다.

“오 그레인저, 녹턴 앨리에서 겨우 몇 푼 벌려고 손바닥 점을 보는 게 네 _대단한_ 꿈이 아니잖아?” 드레이코가 비아냥댔다. “사기꾼 트릴로니에서 배울 수 있는 건 그것뿐이야, 정신 차려!”

“닥쳐!” 헤르미온느가 뻣뻣하게 일어섰다. “네가 원한다면, 얼마든지 과목을 관두도록 해! 네가 뭘 하든 내 알 바 아니니까. 하지만 난 내버려 둬!”

“그레인저!” 핀스 부인이 도서관 건너편에서 거칠게 외쳤다. “목소리를 낮추든가, 나가든가 해라!”

헤르미온느는 잠시 당황한 듯 보였고, 얌전히 자리에 앉아 그녀가 하려던 숙제를 애매하게 쳐다보았다. 대신, 드레이코가 주섬주섬 짐을 챙겨 일어섰다.

“그래.” 헤르미온느가 들을 수 있게 적당히 목소리를 키워, 드레이코가 내뱉었다. “그러시든가. 내 조언은 존나 안 중요하니까, 귀 틀어막으시든가. 하지만 나한테 숙제 많다고 징징거리지 마. 지긋지긋해.”

그의 옛 친구는 책에 고개를 파묻어 그가 떠나는 것을 보지 않았지만, 드레이코는 페이지에 눈물 한 방울이 툭 떨어지는 것을 보았다. 잘못 봤을 수도 있었다.

다음 주 내내 헤르미온느는 드레이코를 피해 다녔다. 첫 두 날 정도, 드레이코는 찝찝했지만 만족스러웠다. 이제 저 모든 것을 아는 척하는 미치광이의 보모 역할에서 벗어나 해리와 행복한 시간을 보낼 수 있었다! 하지만 곧 걱정과 죄책감이 그를 사로잡기 시작했다.

“네가 왜 양심의 가책을 느끼는지 모르겠어.” 해그리드의 수업을 들으러 가는 길에 드레이코가 헤르미온느에 대한 우려를 표하자, 위즐리가 눈을 돌돌 굴리며 말했다. “네가 수업을 관뒀다고 신경질 부린 건 _걔야_ _!_ 게다가 걘 우리만큼 점술 수업을 싫어한다고! 걔가 트릴로니에 대해 무슨 말을 하는지 들은 적 있니? 파르바티와 라벤더는 언젠가 그 끔찍한 교실로 가는 계단에서 걔를 밀쳐버릴 거고, 난 그들을 막지 않을 거야.”

“트릴로니가 쓰레기인 건 사실이야.” 드레이코가 툴툴거렸다. “애초에 네가 이해할 거라고 생각도 안 했어, 위즐리.”

“말 꺼낸 건 너잖아!” 위즐리가 눈초리를 좁히며 억울하게 외쳤다.

“어쨌든,” 드레이코는 평화롭게 위즐리를 무시하고 해리에게 고개를 돌렸다. 해리는 엄청 불편한 표정이었다. 드레이코는 해리가 헤르미온느에 대해 죄책감이나 우려, 또는 두 감정 다 느끼고 있길 바랐다. “헤르미온느는 죽기 직전까지 공부하고 있어. 왠지 알아? 그녀가 드래곤 수두에 걸린 플로버웜인 것처럼 너희들이 그녀를 몇 주 동안 무시해서야. 헤르미온느는 너희 대신 나한테 짜증을 낸 거고!” 해리는 조용히 입을 다물었다. 드레이코는 눈을 번뜩이며 말을 이었다. “너희들이 화해한다면, 헤르미온느에게 정말 도움이 될 거야.”

“네가 하지 그래?” 위즐리가 투덜거렸다. “걔를 그리워하는 건 우리가 아니라 너거든?”

“내가 이 화목한 토의가 시작할 때 말하지 않았나. 헤르미온느가 날 피해서 어쩔 수 없다고?” 드레이코가 위즐리를 노려보았다. “게다가 난 너만큼 머리가 똥으로 차 있지 않거든, 위즐리. 난 친구랑 싸우고 기분이 안 좋은 걸 떳떳하게 인정해. 그에 비해 넌 땅에 떨어진 쓰레기처럼 더럽고 얄팍한 자존심 하나 지키겠다고―”

“도착했어.” 해리가 불타오르던 그들의 대화를 효과적으로 끊었다. 드레이코는 씩씩거리며 해그리드의 수업에 집중했다.

그날 저녁, 슬리데린 기숙사로 향하는 길이었다. 헤르미온느가 현관 입구에서 기다리고 있었다. 그녀의 눈가는 빨갛게 물들어 있었고, 암울한 분위기가 그녀 주위에 무겁게 서려 있었다. 드레이코는 끽 소리를 내며 멈췄고, 헤르미온느는 그 소리에 깜짝 놀라 겁에 질린 소동물처럼 고개를 두리번거렸다.

긴장된 침묵이 흘렀다. 헤르미온느가 큼큼 목을 가다듬고, 아주 작은 목소리로 속삭였다. “...안녕.”

“안녕.” 드레이코는 부드럽게 화답했다. 그는 소녀를 향해 아주 조심스럽게 몇 발자국 다가갔다. 그녀가 힘들게 끌어모은 결심을 무너뜨리고 싶지 않았다.

헤르미온느는 코를 훌쩍였고, 드레이코는 그녀의 눈꺼풀에 맺힌 물방울에 시선을 두었다. 눈 깜빡할 사이, 헤르미온느가 코뿔소처럼 달려와 그를 꽉 껴안았다. 그녀는 드레이코보다 작은 키였지만, 오 멀린, 그녀의 악력은 정말 장난이 아니었다. 드레이코의 갈비뼈가 미약한 고통을 호소했다.

“정말 미안해, 드레이코.” 그녀가 한참을 울먹였다. “너에게 그렇게 말해선 안 됐어. 넌 화낼 자격이 있어. 난 널 정말 끔찍하게 대했어. 나도 내가 지금 엉망이라는 걸 알고, 네가 내 곁에 있고 싶지 않다는 것도 충분히 이해해. 그냥―”

“헤르미온느.” 드레이코가 그녀의 말을 끊었다. 그녀가 그의 허리를 하도 세게 껴안아서, 숨 쉬는 게 벅찰 지경이었다. “난 괜찮아.”

“안 괜찮아!” 그녀가 엉엉 울었다. “넌 정말 좋은 친구였는데, 난―”

“스트레스를 너무 많이 받아서 나에게 짜증을 냈지. 그래서 뭐?” 드레이코가 어깨를 으쓱이며, 헤르미온느의 어깨를 따듯하게 감쌌다. “친한 친구들 사이에서 일어날 수도 있는 일이야. 살라자르, 난 우울할 땐 너보다 더 신경질 부린다고. 그러니까 이제 그만 뚝 하고, 아무 일도 없었던 것처럼 원래대로 돌아가자.”

드레이코의 위로에 그녀는 더 격렬하게 훌쩍였고, 드레이코는 한숨을 쉬며 그녀의 부스스한 머리카락을 느긋하게 쓰다듬었다. 홍수가 끝날 때까지, 드레이코는 그녀의 억센 팔에 힘없이 안겨 있었다.

드레이코는 소원이 있었다. 맥고나걸이 해리에게 파이어볼트를 돌려주자마자, 헤르미온느가 옳든 옳지 않든 해리가 그녀를 용서해서 그리핀도르 3인방이 원래대로 돌아오는 것이다. 정말 다행히도, 그리핀도르와 래번클로의 경기가 끝나고 3일 후 그리핀도르 3인방은 다시 돈독해져 한 덩어리처럼 붙어 다녔다. 드레이코는 천국에 간 기분이었다.

하지만 위즐리의 쥐 스캐버스가 실종되었고, 드레이코는 천국에서 내쫓겨 지옥에 안착하였다.

드레이코는 우주 만물에 짜증이 났다. 모두가 친구가 될 수 있게 몇 주 동안 노력을 기울였다. 드디어 그들의 우정이 원래 상태로 돌아왔는데, 숨 돌릴 여유도 없이 모든 것이 모래처럼 그의 손가락 사이로 빠져나가 입자가 되어 흩어졌다. 위즐리는 어느 때보다 화가 나 있었고, 해리는 헤르미온느를 용서했음에도 멍청한 빨간 머리 소년의 편을 들었다. 헤르미온느와 싸웠을 때 그의 곁을 지킨 위즐리에게 똑같이 충성심을 보이는 것 같았다. 동물도 아니고.

드레이코는 정말 답답해서 미쳐 날뛰고 싶었다. 너무나도 화가 나서 그리핀도르 퀴디치 시합도 구경하러 가지 않았다. 헤르미온느는 기숙사 휴게실에 콕 박혀 나올 생각이 없어 보였고, 위즐리와 퀴디치를 구경하며 오후를 보내는 것은 상상만으로 토가 나올 것 같았다. 그래서 드레이코는 기숙사 방에서 우울하게 숙제를 했다.

다음 날 아침, 드레이코는 참을 만큼 참았다. 여기서 더 참으면 그가 덤블도어지 말포이겠는가. 친구들의 심기를 거스르지 않으려고 조심스럽게 행동하는 것도 이제 끝이다. 그리핀도르 친구들은 화해하고 서로 친하게 지내야만 했다. 아님 슬리데린이 분노했을 때 어떤 꼴을 당하는지 몸소 느끼게 만들어줄 테다.

해리와 위즐리는 그리핀도르 테이블에 앉아 롱바텀, 토마스, 피니건과 심각한 대화를 나누고 있었다. 드레이코는 허리를 꼿꼿이 세우고, 엄격한 표정으로 해리의 뒤로 다가갔다. 매섭게 입을 연 찰나, 해리가 벌떡 일어나 드레이코의 팔꿈치를 잡았다.

“할 말이 있어.” 해리가 다급하게 중얼거렸다. “지금 당장.”

그렇게, 드레이코의 반역은 막이 내렸다. 그는 어느새 해리에게 성 밖으로 질질 끌려가고 있었다. 위즐리는 귀찮았던 듯 따라오지 않고 그리핀도르 테이블에 남아 소시지를 우걱우걱 먹었다.

“멀린, 무슨 일인데―” 운동장에 발을 딛자마자 드레이코가 입을 열었다. 2월이고, 정말 추웠으며, 드레이코는 망토를 가져오지 않았다. 다행히 해리는 우뚝 멈춰서, 그에게 고개를 돌렸다.

“시리우스 블랙이 어젯밤 우리 기숙사에 침입했어.”

드레이코는 해리를 멀뚱멀뚱 바라보았다. 그의 뇌가 천천히 정보를 받아들였고, 머리가 하얗게 마비됐다.

“뭐라고?” 드레이코의 목소리가 애처롭게 떨렸다.

“네빌이 기숙사 휴게실 비밀번호를 써둔 종이를 잃어버려서―”

“도대체 어떤 멍청이가―”

“그게 지금 중요한 게 아냐.” 해리가 성질 급하게 그의 말을 끊었다. “중요한 건, 블랙이 그 종이를 찾아서 우리 기숙사에 들어왔다는 거지. 날 찾다가 헷갈렸나 봐. 대신 론을 깨웠거든. 시리우스 블랙이 론 위에 칼을 들고 있었어.”

“오 세상에.” 드레이코가 중얼거렸다. 압도적인 공포가 그를 집어삼키려고 했다.

“론이 소리질러서 모두 깨니까, 블랙이 도망쳤어.” 해리가 이야기를 끝냈다.

“살라자르...” 드레이코가 입술을 깨물었다. “넌 죽었을 수도 있어! 만약 그가 널 바로 찾았다면, 넌―” 그리고 드레이코는 잠깐 멈췄다. 이성적인 사고를 가렸던 안개가 조금 걷히는 기분이었다. “잠깐, 도망쳤다고?”

“응.” 해리가 고개를 주억거렸다.

“왜 도망쳤지?” 드레이코가 미간을 찌푸렸다. “위즐리가 그리핀도르 탑에 있는 모든 사람을 깨웠어도, 블랙이 그깟 _꼬맹이들_ 에게 겁을 먹을 리가 없잖아. 안 그래?”

“목격자가 너무 많으면 도망치지 못할 거라고 생각한 거 아닐까?” 해리가 제안했다.

“목격자가 언제 블랙을 멈췄다고.” 드레이코가 지적했다. “그는 길가에 있는 사람들을 전부 죽이고도 도망치지 않은 작자야. 그리고 넌 그 사람 _바로 앞_ 에 있었지. 하지만 그는 아무것도 하지 않았어. 그건... 그건 말이 되지 않아.” 드레이코는 혼란스러운 심정으로 말을 끝냈다. 해리도 유난히 사려 깊은 눈빛으로 그를 쳐다보았다.

“그렇게 생각해보진 않았는데.” 해리가 천천히 고개를 끄덕였다. “이상하긴 하다.”

“맞아.” 드레이코가 입술을 계속 깨물었다. 하지만 지금 이런 생각은 도움이 되지 않는다. 드레이코는 고개를 흔들고, 다른 질문으로 나아갔다. “블랙은 잡혔니?”

“아쉽게도.” 해리의 목소리가 씁쓸했다. “맥고나걸 교수님을 불러오기 전에 도망쳤어.”

“어떻게 성에 들어왔을까?” 드레이코가 고개를 갸우뚱거렸다. “마루더즈 맵은 확인해봤어?”

“아니.” 해리가 한숨을 내쉬었다. “확인할 시간이 없었어.”

“어쩌면 헤르미온느 말이 맞을지도 몰라.” 드레이코가 곰곰이 생각했다. “지도를 교수님께 드리는 거 말야.”

“그래?” 해리가 시무룩한 표정을 지었다.

“잘 모르겠어.” 드레이코가 끙 앓는 소리를 냈다. “솔직히 정말 아깝긴 한데, 블랙이 성에 들어오는 걸 막기 위해 할 수 있는 모든 걸 해야 해. 그 지도가 있다면, 교수들이 무언가 해낼 수도 있지 않을까?”

“하지만 블랙은 지도에 있는 비밀 통로에 들어올 수 없어.” 해리가 다소 딱딱한 목소리로 반박했다. “불가능해.”

“확실한 거야?” 드레이코가 추궁했다. “우리가 블랙의 모든 비밀을 알진 못하잖아, 해리. 그는 비밀 통로에 들어오는 아주 사악한 방법을 찾았을 수도 있어. 우리는 어둠의 마법사들이 어떻게 생각하는지 모르잖아.”

해리는 대답하지 않았다. 정곡이 찔린 기색이다.

“알았어.” 드레이코가 툴툴거렸다. “알았다고. 넌 지도를 교수한테 주고 싶지 않아. 나라도 그러고 싶지 않을 거야. 하지만 _누군가에겐_ 우리가 아는 사실을 말해야 해. 지도를 주든, 주지 않든.”

“비밀 통로에 대해 우리가 어떻게 아는지 설명하지 않고 말할 수 있긴 할까?” 해리가 의뭉스럽게 물었다.

“ _넌_ 할 수 없지.” 드레이코가 눈을 굴렸다. “넌 거짓말을 끔찍이도 못 하니까. 그리핀도르가 다 그렇지 뭐. 너희들은 전부 쓸모없어.” 해리가 그의 말에 입술을 삐죽였지만, 드레이코는 아랑곳하지 않고 말을 이었다. “내가 말해야지.”

“네가?” 해리의 얼굴에 서린 짜증이 순식간에 사라졌다. 얼마나 놀랐는지 눈이 튀어나올 것 같았다.

“정말이지, 해리.” 드레이코가 코를 찡그렸다. “내가 언제 널 돕지 않은 적이 있니.”

“내가 멍청한 짓을 한다고 생각할 때마다.” 해리가 아주 당당하게 대답했다.

“윽, 맞는 말인데.” 드레이코가 작게 웃었다. “다시 말할게. 너에게 최선이라고 생각할 때, 내가 언제 널 돕는 걸 거절했니.”

해리는 예쁘게 웃었다. “고마워. 빚졌다.”

“오, 당연하지.” 드레이코는 고개를 끄덕이다가, 매서운 눈초리로 해리를 노려보았다. “그걸 갚을 방법이 있어. _헤르미온느_.”

해리가 움찔 떨었다.

“론에게 이야기해보고, 할 수 있는 건 해볼게?” 해리가 머뭇거리며 제안했다.

“‘해볼게’가 아니라, 꼭 해야지!” 드레이코가 냉랭하게 내뱉었다. “그리핀도르 치정 싸움에 이젠 신물이 난다, 신물이 나. 머리가 아플 지경이라고.”

“그 드레이코 말포이가 치정 싸움에 질리다니.” 해리가 콧방귀를 꼈다.

“한 마디만 더하면, 스네이프 교수님께 지도에 대해 말씀드릴 거야.” 드레이코가 위협했다.

“으, 알았어.” 해리가 항복하듯 두 손을 들었다. “론이랑 꼭 이야기할게.”

“좋아.” 드레이코가 팔짱을 꼈다. 단호해 보이려고 한 것도 있지만, 무엇보다 추웠기 때문이다. “이제 이야기 끝났으니, 들어가도 돼? 얼음 조각상이 될 것 같단 말이야. 크리스마스 장식하기엔 너무 늦었잖아.”

“드레이코.” 루핀 교수가 사뭇 재밌다는 미소를 지으며 한숨을 쉬었다. 어둠의 마법 방어술 교실에서 마지막 슬리데린 학생이 나갔다. “우리 대화가 어떻게 흘러갔는지 생각해보면, 이젠 네가 무슨 말을 할지 두려워지는구나.”

“죄송합니다.” 드레이코가 수줍게 말했다. “나쁜 소식은 아닙니다. 그냥, 드릴 정보가 있어서요.”

“정보?” 루핀 교수의 눈썹 한쪽이 꿈틀거렸다.

드레이코는 통로에 대해 누구에게 말하는 게 가장 나을지 고민했었고, 루핀 교수가 제일 괜찮을 것이라고 결론을 내렸다. 루핀 교수가 그나마 젊고 드레이코에게 친절한 것도 있었지만, 불편한 질문을 덜 할 것 같았기 때문이다.

“시리우스 블랙에 관한 겁니다.” 드레이코가 담담하게 말을 이었다. “그가 성에 들어올 수 있었던 방법, 같은 거요.”

“오, 저런.” 루핀 교수의 한숨이 무거워졌다. “드레이코, 내 사무실로 가자꾸나.”

그들은 계단을 오르며 어떠한 말도 나누지 않고 루핀 교수의 사무실에 조용히 도착했다. 루핀 교수는 익숙하게 차를 준비하며 드레이코에게 앉으라고 손짓을 했다.

“아무도 우리 대화를 들어선 안 된다.” 루핀 교수는 피곤한 기색이었다. “교수진 간 약간... 긴장된 분위기가 형성되어서 말이다. 우리 대화를 엿듣고 잘못된 결론을 내리는 건 피해야지.”

“맞는 말이에요.” 드레이코가 표정을 찌푸렸다. “교수님께 온 것은, 교수님께서 비밀을 지켜주시리라 믿기 때문입니다. 만약 이를 누설하신다면...”

“난 교수다, 드레이코.” 루핀 교수가 태연하게 지적했다. “네가 말하는 것 중 중요한 것이 있다면, 난 보고해야 하는 위치지.”

“저도 알고 있습니다.” 드레이코가 재빠르게 말했다. “그냥, 다른 교수님들보다 교수님께서 제 정보 출처에 대해 덜... 추궁하실 것 같아서요.”

“그렇구나.” 루핀 교수는 드레이코에게 김이 모락모락 나는 찻잔을 건넸다. “제임스 포터의 학창 시절 친구로서, 나도 학교 규칙을 _입맛대로 바꾸는_ 데 충분히 경험이 있단다. 그러니 정말 필수적인 게 아니면, 너에게 쓸데없는 것을 물어보진 않으마. 이 정도면 괜찮겠니?”

“네.” 드레이코가 입꼬리를 끌어 올렸다. “감사합니다.”

“자.” 루핀 교수가 두 손을 맞잡았다. “나에게 말하고 싶은 게 뭐지?”

“학교 안팎을 잇는 비밀 통로가 있다고 생각합니다. 필치도 모르는 통로들이요.” 드레이코가 차분하게 설명했다. “블랙이 그 통로를 통해 들어왔다고 생각하진 않지만, 그렇다고 해서 그 통로들이 있다는 걸 숨기면 안 될 것 같았습니다.”

“이 통로들은 어디 있지?” 루핀 교수가 물었다.

“하나는 4층 거울 뒤에 있는데, 통로가 무너졌을 겁니다.” 드레이코는 해리가 말해준 것을 상기하며 손가락을 하나하나 접었다. “하나는 외눈박이 마녀 석상 뒤에 있고, 그건―”

“허니듀크 지하로 이어지지.” 루핀 교수가 말을 끝마쳤다. 너무 환하게 웃어서 얼굴이 비틀어졌지만, 드레이코는 저 비뚤어진 표정도 나름 괜찮다고 생각했다. “마지막 지하 통로는 버드나무 밑에서 시작하고 말이다.”

“알고 계셨어요?” 드레이코가 눈을 휘둥그레 떴다.

“알지.” 루핀 교수가 킬킬 웃었다. “대부분은 잘 모를 게다. 어렸을 때 친구들과 모험을 많이 떠났었거든. 너와 해리처럼 말이다.”

“그럼 블랙도 알고 있겠군요.” 드레이코가 말했다.

루핀 교수의 얼굴에서 미소가 사라지고, 갑자기 그는 아주, 아주 피곤해 보였다.

“그렇지.” 그가 고개를 끄덕였다. “블랙은 알고 있겠지. 교장 선생님께 이야기해야겠구나.”

침묵에 긴장감이 어렸다. 드레이코는 딱히 자리를 뜨고 싶지 않아 뭐라도 말하려고 애썼다.

“해리에게 부모님에 대해 말해줬나요?” 드레이코가 마침내 물었고, 루핀 교수의 눈빛에 혼란스러움이 잠깐 비쳤다.

“해리가 너에게 안 말해줬니?”

“네.” 드레이코가 미간을 찌푸렸다. “해리는 강요하지 않으면 감정을 섣불리 밖으로 표출하지 않더군요.”

“그렇구나.” 루핀 교수의 얼굴에 서서히 미소가 돌아왔다. “걱정하지 말거라. 패트로누스 수업 때 그의 부모님에 대해 많이 이야기했으니. 자세한 건, 해리에게 물어보거라.”

“궁금하지 않습니다. 때가 되면, 말해주겠죠.” 드레이코가 고개를 설레설레 저었다. “패트로누스 마법은 잘 배우고 있습니까?”

“느리지만, 잘 배우고 있단다.” 루핀 교수가 고개를 끄덕였다. “해리는 잠재력이 아주 많단다. 아버지처럼 마법 재능이 뛰어난 게지. 어머니처럼 책을 달달 읽는 것 같진 않지만. 뭐, 애초에 책을 달달 읽는 사람이 몇 있겠니.”

“헤르미온느와 제가 책을 달달 읽으니, 괜찮아요.” 드레이코가 어깨를 으쓱였고, 루핀 교수가 껄껄 웃었다.

“그렇지.” 교수가 고개를 끄덕였다. “해리는 너희들이 있구나."

드레이코는 해리와의 협상을 잘 마무리했다. 하지만 해리는 그의 약속을 제대로 이행하지 않았다. 해리를 변호하자면, 위즐리가 멍청한 돼지 자식인 건 어쩔 수 없었다. 해리는 최대한 열심히 헤르미온느에게 친절히 말을 걸었고, 위즐리는 그럴 때마다 우울한 에럼펀트처럼 자리를 떴다.

“언젠간 마음이 풀릴 거야.” 위즐리가 떠나고 헤르미온느가 울음을 터뜨릴 것처럼 입술을 깨물자, 해리가 어색하게 위로했다. “조금만 더 시간을 줘.”

“시간이 아니라 주먹을 주면 안 될까? 얼굴에 직빵으로.” 드레이코가 무시무시하게 중얼거렸다.

불쌍한 헤르미온느는 아주 우울하게 하루하루를 보냈다. 드레이코는 헤르미온느에게 수업을 관두자고 이야기하지 않았다. 괜히 말을 꺼냈다간 비생산적인 싸움이 시작될 게 분명했다. 어차피 드레이코는 곧 있으면 그녀가 어떤 방식으로든 폭발할 것이라고 예측했다. 그의 예상은 항상 그랬던 것처럼 옳았다.

헤르미온느의 분노 대상은 놀랍게도 테오도르 노트였다. 평소보다 더 짜증스러운 사건도 아니었다. 드레이코와 헤르미온느는 산술점 교실에서 막 나오고 있었다. (헤르미온느는 점술 수업에 가려고 타임 터너를 그날 두 번째로 사용하려는 참이었다) 그때, 노트가 평소처럼 야비하게 드레이코와 부딪혀, 드레이코는 그의 책을 전부 떨어뜨리고 말았다.

“조심해야지, 말포이.” 노트가 키득거렸었다. “네가 흠뻑 물든 잡종 오물을 내게 묻히면, 새 교복을 청구할 거야.”

드레이코는 하도 익숙해서 눈만 굴리고, 노트를 무시하며 책을 주우려고 막 허리를 굽혔다. 그래서 헤르미온느가 뭘 하고 있는지 보지 못했다. 대신, 엄청난 소리가 들렸고, 드레이코는 고개를 들었다. 그리고 입을 떡 벌렸다.

노트가 바닥에 누워 있었다. 크게 뜬 눈으로 헤르미온느를 올려다보며, 빨갛게 부어오른 한쪽 뺨을 잡고 있었다. 양옆에 서 있던 크레이브와 고일은 뭘 해야 하는지 모르는 것처럼 멀뚱멀뚱 서로를 쳐다보고 있었다. 헤르미온느는 분노로 얼굴이 붉게 물든 채, 손목을 휙휙 돌리며 노트 위에 서 있었다.

“드레이코 괴롭히지 마.” 그녀가 위협적으로 소리쳤다. “너보다 10배는 더 좋은 사람이야. 쓰레기 같은 자식이 어딜 깝쳐. 나가 죽어.”

그 말을 끝으로, 그녀는 등을 돌려 빠르게 복도 끝을 향해 달렸다. 드레이코는 아무 반응도 못 하고 그녀의 뒷모습을 멍하니 바라보았다.

“뭐야, 시발...” 노트가 울먹였고, 생전 처음으로, 드레이코는 노트와 동의했다.

“헤르미온느가 점술 수업을 관뒀다고?” 점심시간, 헤르미온느가 보이지 않아 드레이코는 걱정되는 마음에 그리핀도르 테이블에 앉았다. 충격적인 소식이 그의 귓가에 닿았다.

“그랬다니까.” 해리가 놀란 목소리로 대답했다. “수업 도중에 그냥 일어나서 나갔어.”

“오.” 드레이코가 코를 찡그렸다. “나쁜 건 아니지만, 그건...”

“헤르미온느답지 않지.” 해리가 고개를 끄덕였다. “노트가 널 괴롭혀서 헤르미온느가 걔 얼굴을 때린 게 사실이니?”

“소식이 빠르게 퍼지는군.” 드레이코가 피식 웃었다. “솔직히, 난 아직도 내가 환각을 본 게 아닐까 싶어.”

“나도 노트가 쳐맞는 거 보고 싶다.” 위즐리가 울적하게 말했다. “사진이라도 찍지 그랬어, 말포이.”

“너무 빠르게 일어났어.” 드레이코가 무의식적으로 대답했다. 그가 누구에게 말하고 있는지 깨닫고, 드레이코는 눈초리를 잔뜩 좁혔다. “그리고,” 그가 뾰족하게 내뱉었다. “사진을 찍었더라도, 너에겐 안 보여줄 거야. 지난 몇 달 동안 헤르미온느를 괴롭힌 너한테, 내가 보여줘야 할까?”

위즐리의 얼굴이 새빨개졌지만, 일말의 양심은 있는지 반박하진 않았다.

드레이코의 일침 덕분인지, 헤르미온느가 노트를 때린 것 덕분인지 모르겠지만, 그날 밤 휴게실에서 위즐리는 마침내 헤르미온느와 화해했다.


	6. 어쩌면 드레이코의 가족은 반만 나빴을지도 모른다

남은 학기는 상대적으로 평화롭게 흘러갔다. 드레이코와 슬리데린 퀴디치 팀은 3월 후플푸프 대결 경기에서 참패했고(드레이코는 디고리가 지옥에 떨어지길 간절히 바랐다. 해리가 디고리를 퀴디치에서 _밟아주길_ 희망했다), 예상대로 그리핀도르 팀은 승리했다. 그리핀도르 점수가 꽤 높아서, 우승컵은 그리핀도르에게 돌아갈 것처럼 보였다. 비록 드레이코가 슬리데린 기숙사에 일말의 충성심도 느끼진 않았지만, 부러운 건 부러운 거였다. 작년 비밀의 방 사건으로 인해 퀴디치 경기가 아예 취소되었는데, 이번 연도도 퀴디치 컵을 수상하지 못하게 되니 조금 씁쓸했다.

하지만 음울하게 투덜댈 시간은 없었다. 시험이 다가왔고, 친구들과 도서관에 콕 박혀 보내는 시간은 급증했다. 올해는 워낙 과목을 많이 들어서 그런지 공부를 평소보다 열심히 해야 했는데, 헤르미온느에 비하면 드레이코의 공부량은 별 것 아니었다. 점술을 관뒀음에도 여전히 남들보다 과목 하나를 많이 들어, 헤르미온느는 시름시름 죽어가고 있었다. 한층 더 지랄 맞은 성질과 눈 밑 다크서클을 보면 그녀의 스트레스 수치를 예상할 수 있었다. 드레이코는 그녀를 도우려고 했지만, 헤르미온느는 자기가 직접 공부하지 않을 바엔 롱바텀의 두꺼비를 먹어버렸을 기색이었다. 그녀의 고집은 정말이지 대단했다. 그래서 드레이코는 가만히 옆에 앉아, 그녀가 먼저 말을 걸 때에만 성실하게 대답해주었다.

시험 일 주 전, 해리가 드레이코를 붙잡고 빈 복도로 이끌었다. 마루더즈 지도를 압수당했다는 안타까운 소식이었다.

“뭐라고?!” 드레이코가 깜짝 놀라 숨을 크게 들이쉬었다. “해리!”

“실수였어.” 해리가 입을 비죽거렸다. “지도에 이상한 걸 봐서, 내가― 오, 자세히 알 필요 없어. 어쨌든, 지금은 루핀 교수님께서 가지고 계셔.”

“루핀 교수?” 드레이코의 눈썹이 꿈틀거렸다. “루핀 교수가 그럴 리라곤 생각하지 못했는데...”

“아주 화나셨었어.” 해리의 낯빛이 어두워졌다. “블랙이 이 지도를 얻었다면 바로 나에게 왔을 거라면서, 얼마나 위험한지 알긴 하냐고, 그리고 뭐, 음... 어쨌든, 다시 돌려줄 것 같지는 않아.”

루핀 교수가 그 지도를 압수했으니, 지금쯤 드레이코가 어떻게 비밀 통로에 대해 알았는지 알아차렸을 것이다. 해리가 위험에 처할 수도 있었는데도 드레이코가 아무 말 하지 않고 지도를 숨겨서 해리의 비밀을 지켰다는 사실도, 깨달았을 것이다.

“뭐,” 드레이코가 깊게 한숨을 내뱉었다. “어쩔 수 없지. 교수가 지도를 가져가서 더 나을 수도 있고.”

“그래...” 해리의 목소리에선 딱히 진심이 느껴지지 않았다. “헤르미온느한텐 말하지 말자.”

“언젠간 알아차릴 텐데.” 드레이코가 나지막이 지적했다.

“알아. 하지만 지금은 아냐.” 해리가 표정을 찌푸렸다. “걔 요즘 엄청 예민하단 말이야. 곧 시험인데 싸우고 싶지 않아.”

“알았어.” 드레이코가 짧게 고개를 끄덕였다. “헤르미온느 기분이 나아지길 기다리는 게 확실히 낫지.”

‘그녀가 기분이 나아지는 일’은 몇 주 동안 일어나지 않았다. 시험이 1학년 때보다 훨씬 어려워졌기 때문이다. 드레이코는 웬만큼 잘 보았다고 생각했지만, 다른 학생들은 시험 기간 내내 크고 작은 멘붕을 겪었다. 위즐리는 마법의 역사에 낙제했을 것이라며 호언장담했고(자신의 정체성에 너무나도 중요한 과목을 순혈이 어떻게 망칠 수 있단 말인가! 드레이코는 이해할 수 없었다. 이건 무능한 선생으로 변명할 수 없는 일이었다), 헤르미온느는 어둠의 마법 방어술 시험 도중 기어코 울음을 터뜨리고 말았다.

하지만 제일 정신적으로 힘들었던 사람은 해리였던 것 같다. 점술 시험 후, 그는 드레이코와 헤르미온느에게 사기꾼 트릴로니가 실제로 예언을 했다고 다급하게 말했다.

“너희는 이해 못 해!” 두 사람이 눈썹을 추켜 올린 채 서로를 멀뚱멀뚱 바라만 보자, 해리가 짜증이 난 듯 끈질기게 주장했다. “너흰 못 들었잖아! 교수님께선― 마치 뭔가에 홀린 것 같았어. 그리고 말씀하시길―”

“해리,” 드레이코가 최대한 차분하게 화두를 열었다. “피곤해서 잘못 본 거 아닐까? 시험 준비하느라 힘들었지, 나도 알아.”

“그런 거 아니라니까!” 해리가 드레이코를 확 노려보았다. “맹세코, 그녀는―”

“트릴로니는 늙은 사기꾼에 불과해.” 헤르미온느가 날카롭게 가로챘다. “그녀가 뭘 말했든, 해리, 너는 죽지 않을 거야. 그녀가 네 미래에서 얼마나 많은 늙은 개를 보든 간에 말이야.”

“죽음의 개랑은 아무 관련 없어!” 해리가 반박했다. “나랑도 관련 없고! 내 말 좀―”

그때 위즐리가 눈을 크게 뜬 채 그들의 곁에 급히 다가와, 해리의 말은 효과적으로 끊겼다.

“우리 당장 해그리드네 가야 해.” 그는 손에 꾸깃꾸깃 접힌 종이쪽지를 들고 있었다. “방금 해그리드에게 부엉이를 받았어. 스캐버스를 찾았대!”

“세상에,” 드레이코가 코웃음을 쳤다. “죽은 줄 알았는데, 부활이라도 했나 보지? 정말 기적 같은 일이군.”

헤르미온느는 터져 나오는 웃음을 미약한 기침으로 꾸몄고, 위즐리의 얼굴은 자기 머리카락 색보다 더 붉게 물들었다. 드레이코는 위즐리가 어디까지 빨개질 수 있는지 새삼 궁금했다.

“좋아, 알았다고.” 위즐리가 나지막이 중얼거렸다. “나중에 크룩생크에게 사과할게.”

“크룩생크한테?!” 헤르미온느가 신경질적으로 외쳤다.

“올 거야, 안 올 거야?!” 위즐리가 초조하게 손을 꼼지락거렸다. “밖은 어두워지고 있고, 더 늦게 출발하면 제한 시간을 넘겨서 학교에 돌아오게 될 거야.”

“갈게, 가.” 해리의 목소리에서 답답함이 뚜렷하게 느껴졌지만, 착한 친구인 해리는 얌전히 자리에서 일어섰다.

그들은 긴장된 분위기 속에서 해그리드의 오두막집으로 향하였다. 헤르미온느와 위즐리는 누가 얼마나 사과해야 하는지 열렬히 토론하고 있었고(드레이코는 토론에 참여하지 않았지만 온 마음을 다해 헤르미온느를 지지했다), 해리는 삐진 것처럼 어두운 표정으로 혼자 묵묵히 걸었다.

“그러지 마.” 조금 시간이 지나고, 드레이코가 해리의 옆구리를 부드럽게 찔렀다. “시험도 끝났고, 죽은 줄 알았던 쥐도 살아 돌아왔잖아. 우리 화해하자, 응?”

“내가 잘못 본 게 아냐!” 해리가 거의 으르렁거렸다. “트릴로니가 정말로 예언했다고!”

드레이코는 깊은 한숨을 내쉬었다.

“알았어.” 그가 천천히 대답했다. “내가 널 믿는다고 치자. 예언이 뭐에 관한 거였는데?”

“됐어. 안 말해.” 해리가 퉁명스럽게 내뱉었다.

“오, 제발.” 드레이코는 한숨을 푹푹 내쉬며, 위즐리와 헤르미온느의 토론을 끊고 말했다. “너희 둘 먼저 가서 쥐 데리고 와. 해리랑 난 밖에서 기다릴게.”

위즐리는 불평하고 싶은 것처럼 보였지만, 헤르미온느는 해리를 스윽 바라보더니 빨간 머리 소년의 팔꿈치를 거세게 잡고 해그리드네 집으로 끌었다. 드레이코는 천천히 속도를 늦춰, 해리 앞에 우아하게 멈춰섰다.

“자, 말해봐.” 드레이코가 말했다. “넌 지금 나한테 말하고 싶어 죽겠고, 나는 슬슬 그 예언이 뭔지 궁금해지고 있어. 어떤 예언인데?”

“네가 날 믿지 않는데, 내가 말해줄 이유가 있나?” 해리는 상처받은 듯 무뚝뚝한 태도였다. 드레이코의 양심이 콕콕 찔렸다.

“미안해.” 드레이코가 부드럽게 달랬다. “널 의심하려는 건 아니었어. 그냥... 네가 말하는 걸 믿기 힘들다는 건 알지?”

“당연히 알지!” 해리가 따박따박 말대꾸했다. “하지만 나와 관련되면, 믿기 어려운 일들만 일어났잖아?”

마음에 들지 않았지만, 옳은 말이었다.

“제발, 말해줘.” 드레이코가 노선을 바꿔서, 최대한 불쌍하고 애처롭게 간청했다. “예언이 뭐였는데?”

해리가 미묘한 표정을 지었다. 예언을 공유하고 싶은 마음과 무시당한 분노가 충돌하는 것처럼 보였다. 전자가 이겼고, 해리는 폭탄을 터뜨리듯 입을 열었다. “볼드모트에 관한 거였어!”

드레이코가 움찔 떨었다. “어둠의 마왕?” 그가 조용히 물었다. 그는 아마 어둠의 마왕의 이름을 또박또박 부르는 해리에게 절대 익숙해지지 못할 것이다.

“응.” 해리가 고개를 끄덕였다. “교수님께서 말하셨어... 음, 그렇게 말했다고 생각해...” 그는 잠깐 멈추고, 생각을 정리하는 듯 고개를 주억거렸다. “블랙이 볼드모트와 합류할 거야.”

드레이코는 할 말을 잃고 초록색 눈동자를 멍하니 쳐다보았다. “네가 가장 두려워하는 일이 곧 일어날 것이다”나 “네가 소중히 여기는 사람이 다칠 것이다”처럼 멍청한 예언을 예상하고 있었다. 이건, 예상 밖이었다.

“그녀가 블랙을 콕 찝어서 말하진 않았어.” 해리가 재빠르게 덧붙였다. “하지만 ‘12년 동안 속박된 부하’에 대해서 말하긴 했어. 그게 누구겠어?”

“아즈카반엔 죽음을 먹는 자가 매우 많아.” 드레이코의 머리가 지끈거렸다.

“그래, 하지만 그들은 다 _아즈카반에 있잖아_ _._ ” 해리가 지적했다. “블랙은 원한다면 아무데나 갈 수 있는 유일한 죽먹자야. 안 그래?”

“ _유일하진_ 않지만, 네가 뭘 말하고 싶은진 알겠어.” 드레이코가 고개를 느릿느릿 끄덕였다. “하지만 블랙의 목표는 너잖아, ‘그 자’가 아니라.”

“그는 1년 동안 날 죽이려고 했고, 성공하지 못했지.” 해리가 제안했다. “인내심을 잃고, 전에 모셨던 주인을 찾으러 가기로 결심했을 수도 있지.”

드레이코는 침을 꿀꺽 삼켰고, 오랫동안 침묵이 흘렀다. 해리의 시선이 느껴졌다. 태양이 느리게 수평선 너머로 저물고 있었고, 드레이코는 황금빛으로 젖어가는 숲을 바라보았다.

“덤블도어 교수님께 말하자.” 드레이코의 결론은 명쾌했다.

“날 믿어주는 거야?” 해리는 안도한 표정이었다.

“트릴로니가 진정한 예언자라고 믿는 건 아니야.” 드레이코가 정정했다. “하지만 어쨌든, 덤블도어는 알 필요가 있어. 그녀가 옳다면, 이건 심각한 상황이거든.”

해리가 대답하려고 입을 연 찰나, 위즐리의 비명이 들렸다. 고개를 돌리자 위즐리와 헤르미온느가 한껏 상기된 표정으로 그들을 향해 달려오고 있었다.

“잡아!” 위즐리가 외쳤다. “도망치고 있어!”

“누구를?” 드레이코가 얼굴을 찌푸렸지만, 해리는 벌써 바닥을 기웃거리고 있었다. 그때, 한 해 내내 골골댔던 것치곤 매우 빠른 속도로, 낡고 앙상한 쥐가 드레이코의 다리 사이를 슝 빠져나갔다. 너무 빨라서 반응도 제대로 하지 못했다. “오, 저런.” 드레이코가 멍청히 내뱉었고, 위즐리는 그의 애완동물을 쫓아 드레이코를 옆으로 확 밀쳤다.

“크룩생크!” 헤르미온느가 신음을 내뱉었다. 너무 빠르게 달려서 그녀도 드레이코와 쾅 부딪힐 뻔했다. “안 돼, 저리 가, 크룩생크! 저리 가―”

드레이코는 그제야 털이 복슬복슬한 거대한 무언가가 쥐를 쫓고 있다는 사실을 깨달았다. 위즐리는 땅에 거의 엎드려서, 달아나려고 발악하는 쥐를 꽉 쥐었다.

“잡았다!” 론이 신음했다. “저리 가, 이 지독한 고양이 같으니라구.”

위즐리가 그의 주머니에 조심스럽게 쥐를 넣자, 크룩생크가 크르릉 소리를 내며 위즐리를 매섭게 노려보았다. 헤르미온느는 크룩생크를 팔에 안아 들고 부드럽게 타일렀다.

“가자, 론.” 해리가 말했다. “어두워지기 전에 성으로―” 그는 말을 끝마치지 못했다. 눈을 크게 뜨고, 어깨에 힘이 잔뜩 들어간 채, 그는 드레이코의 뒤를 바라보고 있었다. 드레이코가 무슨 일인지 물어보려는 찰나, 그것이 _들렸다_. 무언가 빠르게 다가오고 있었다. 인간의 소리가 아니었다. 드레이코는 본능적으로 지팡이를 향해 손을 뻗었지만, 지팡이를 빼서 들기도 전에 매우 거대한 새까만 색의 개가 해리에게 달려들었다.

드레이코는 개에게 몸을 던질 준비가 되어 있었다. 땅에서 서둘러 일어나는 위즐리도 마찬가지였나 보다. 하지만 개는 해리에게서 얌전히 내려오더니, 다시 맹렬하게 튀어 올라 위즐리에게 덤벼들었다. 개의 주둥이가 론의 팔을 덥석 물었고, 흉측한 괴물은 비인간적인 힘으로 숲 쪽으로 위즐리를 끌고 가기 시작했다.

헤르미온느의 비명이 귓가에 닿았다. 해리가 다급하게 개를 따라갔고, 드레이코도 서둘러 그를 따랐다. 고통에 몸부림치는 위즐리가 무거울 텐데도, 개는 놀라울 정도로 빠르게 뛰었다. 드레이코는 고개를 들고, 우뚝 멈춰섰다. 개는, 그 나무로 향하고 있었다.

“해리!” 그가 외쳤다. “조심해―”

하지만 이미 늦었다. 커다란 버드나무의 굵은 나뭇가지가 해리의 가슴을 세게 쳤고, 해리는 드레이코의 방향으로 붕 날라왔다. 두 소년은 쾅 부딪혀 땅바닥을 이리저리 굴렀다. 해리와 충돌해서 온몸이 쑤신 드레이코는 나지막한 신음을 내뱉었고, 해리는 상스러운 말을 내뱉으며 일어섰다.

위즐리와 개는 어디에도 보이지 않았다.

“어디 갔지?!” 해리가 다급하게 물었다.

“개... 개가 저 구멍으로 론을 데리고 갔어.” 헤르미온느가 숨을 헐떡이며 그들을 따라잡았다. 크룩생크가 충실하게 그녀의 발치에 있었다. 그녀는 굵은 나무줄기 밑쪽을 가르쳤다. 나뭇가지들은 강풍 속에 흔들거리기라도 하는 듯 끽끽 소리를 내며 그들이 다가오지 못하도록 앞뒤로 세차게 움직이고 있었다.

드레이코가 육두문자를 내뱉었다. “도움을 요청하러 가야 해!”

“안 돼!” 해리가 바로 반박했다. “그러다간 저놈이 곧 론을 잡아먹을 거야. 시간이 없어―”

“해리, 우린 도움 없이는 아무것도 하지 못할 거야!” 헤르미온느가 이성적으로 지적했다. 마치 그녀의 말을 증명하려는 듯, 또 다른 나뭇가지가 할퀴기라도 할 듯 끝을 꼬부리고 해리를 향해 날아왔다. 해리는 고약하게 휘둘러대는 나뭇가지를 피해 점프했다.

“저 개가 들어갈 만한 크기라면 우리도 충분히 들어갈 수 있을 거야.” 해리는 집요했다. 하지만 나뭇가지들이 어찌나 심하게 휘둘러대던지, 도저히 뿌리까지 다가갈 재간이 없었다.

그 순간, 헤르미온느의 고양이가 쏜살같이 앞으로 돌진했다. 그 고양이는 하루에 두 번 연습한 것처럼 휘둘러대는 나뭇가지 사이로 마치 뱀처럼 요리조리 피해 들어갔다. 순식간에 크룩생크는 나무 기둥에 도착해, 나무 몸통에 있는 옹이 위에 당당하게 앞발을 올려놓았다.

나무가 마법에 걸린 것처럼 움직임을 멈췄다.

“살라자르.” 드레이코가 속삭였다. “우리가 고양이보다 멍청하다니.”

“크룩생크!” 헤르미온느가 감명받은 목소리로 중얼거렸다. “녀석이 어떻게 알았을까...?”

“저 개의 친군가 보지.” 해리가 험악하게 말했다. “녀석들이 함께 있는 걸 본 적 있거든. 가자. 지팡이는 계속 꺼내 들고 있고, 다들.”

그들은 조심스럽게 나무 몸통이 있는 곳으로 다가갔다. 크룩생크는 기분이 좋은 듯 갸르릉거리며 구멍을 통과해 매우 낮은 터널로 들어갔다. 좁고, 축축했으며, 어두웠다. 위즐리는 코빼기도 보이지 않았다. 해리가 지팡이로 불빛을 자아냈고, 드레이코도 그를 따랐다.

“론은 어디에 있어?” 헤르미온느가 겁에 질린 목소리로 속삭였다. 드레이코는 그녀의 심정을 백 퍼센트 이해할 수 있었다. 아주 불길했다.

“이쪽이야.” 해리가 허리를 굽히고 크룩생크를 따라 출발했다.

“이 터널을 지나가면 어디가 나오는 거지?” 헤르미온느가 뒤에서 헐떡이며 물었다.

“호그스미드 아닐까?” 드레이코도 살짝 숨을 거칠게 몰아쉬었다. “지도에선 그렇게 보였는데.”

“프레드와 조지는 이곳으로는 아무도 들어간 적이 없다고 했어.” 해리가 덧붙였다. “이 터널은 지도 가장자리에서 끝나 버리거든. 하지만 호그스미드로 통하는 것 같아...”

“좋아.” 드레이코가 비꼬았다. “운이 좋다면, 우린 금지된 숲 한가운데 도착할 거고, _아주_ 즐거운 시간을 보낼 수 있을 거야.”

헤르미온느가 뒤에서 움찔댔다.

다행히 터널은 금지된 숲과 이어지지 않았다. 대신, 그들은 매우 난잡하게 어질러진 먼지투성이의 방에 도착했다. 벽지는 벽에서 다 떨어져 늘어져 있었고 마룻바닥은 온통 얼룩투성이였으며, 가구들은 누군가가 때려 부수기라도 한 듯 박살이 나 있었다. 창문마다 다 널빤지가 처져 있었다. 드레이코의 심장이 덜컹거렸고, 그는 어쩌면 숲이 더 나았을지도 모른다고 생각했다.

“해리. 우리 ‘비명을 지르는 오두막’에 온 것 같아.” 헤르미온느가 속삭였다.

“완벽해.” 드레이코의 목소리가 가늘었다. “아주 완벽해. 난 영국에서 귀신이 들렸기로 가장 악명높은 집 내부를 항상 보고 싶었어.”

“저건 귀신들이 한 짓이 아냐.” 해리가 천천히 말했다. 그는 갈기갈기 찢어진 의자를 허망하게 바라보고 있었다.

“귀신이 아니라면,” 드레이코의 목소리에 공포가 서렸다. “도대체 _무엇이_ ―”

그때, 머리 위에서 삐걱거리는 소리가 났다. 헤르미온느가 드레이코의 팔을 세게 잡았다. 그들은 천장을 조용히 바라보다가, 서로 눈빛을 교환했다. 암묵적 대화를 나눈 후, 해리가 지팡이를 높이 들고 조심스럽게 계단으로 향했다. 드레이코는 헤르미온느의 손을 팔에서 떼어내 그녀의 손을 마주 잡아준 뒤, 그 작은 온기에 힘입어 해리를 뒤따랐다.

소년은 등을 살짝 돌려 드레이코와 눈을 마주쳤다. 둘은 동시에 _루모스_ 를 걸어 빛을 켰고, 최대한 조용히 층계참에 도달했다. 위층에는 문이 딱 하나만 열려 있었고, 안에서 나지막한 신음 소리가 들려왔다.

해리가 문을 발길로 홱 걷어찼다. 먼지투성이의 커튼이 쳐진 커다란 침대가 있었고, 그 위에 크룩생크가 편안하게 누워 있었다. 위즐리는 그 옆 마룻바닥에 누워 있었는데, 그의 다리가 이상한 각도로 비어져 나와 있었다. 다리가 부러진 것 같았다. 헤르미온느는 드레이코의 손을 놓고, 해리는 동시에 위즐리에게 급히 달려갔다. 하지만 드레이코는, 냉정하게, 개를 찾아 두리번거렸다.

“개가 아니야.” 론이 끙끙거리며 이를 악물었다. “해리, 이건 함정이야―”

“무슨...”

“개가 아니야. _그는 애니마구스야_ _!_ ”

드레이코의 심장이 쿵덕쿵덕 요란하게 뛰기 시작했다. 그때, 누군가 그의 망토 끝자락을 잡고 그를 방 안으로 거칠게 밀었다. 문이, 그의 등 뒤로 쾅 닫혔다. 터질 것 같은 심장을 애써 진정시키며 뒤를 돌아보자, 그의 미치광이 오촌이 시야에 들어왔다.

_시리우스 블랙이었다_ _._

정말 끔찍한 몰골이었다. 피골이 상접한 얼굴이 어찌나 창백했던지 꼭 해골처럼 보였다. 지저분하고 텁수룩한 머리카락이 팔꿈치까지 늘어져 있었다. 그가 씩 웃자 누런 이빨이 다 드러났다.

“ _엑스펠리아르무스_ _!_ ” 그가 위즐리에게 빼앗은 지팡이로 외쳤다. 드레이코의 지팡이가 그의 손에서 유유히 빠져나갔고, 블랙은 지팡이를 우아하게 잡았다. 해리와 헤르미온느의 지팡이도 마찬가지였다.

드레이코는 블랙에게서 멀어지려고 몇 발자국 뒤로 뺐고, 해리와 쿵 부딪혔다. 기괴하게 빛나는 블랙의 눈이 드레이코와 해리의 얼굴 빠르게 훑어보았다.

“친구를 도와주러 왔구나.” 블랙이 쉰 목소리로 말했다. “네 아버지도 나를 위해서라면 똑같이 했을 게다. 교수님을 부르러 가지 않다니 용감하구나. 고맙다... 덕분에 모든 일이 훨씬 더 수월하게 풀릴 것 같구나.”

드레이코는 해리가 뒤에서 뻣뻣하게 굳는 걸 느꼈고, 뇌를 거치지 않고 행동에 옮겼다. 그는 뒤로 돌아, 해리가 블랙을 땅바닥으로 넘어뜨리지 않도록 그를 세게 껴안았다.

“해리!” 드레이코가 끙끙댔다. “안 돼!”

“날... 놔... 줘... 드레이코...!”

“해리를 죽이려면 우리도 함께 죽여야 해요!” 위즐리가 사납게 소리쳤다. 그는 겨우겨우 일어선 듯 보였지만, 똑바로 서 있기가 힘들었던지 몸이 약간 흔들렸다. 창백하고 아픈 얼굴이었다. 헤르미온느는 공포에 질려 얼어붙어 있었고, 해리는 드레이코의 손아귀에서 벗어나려고 안간힘을 썼다. 총체적 난국이었다.

“눕거라.” 블랙이 놀랍게도 부드러운 목소리로 말했다. 얼마나 놀랐으면 드레이코는 해리를 놔줄 뻔했다. “잘못하다간 다리를 못 쓰게 될지도 모르겠다.”

“내 말 들었어요?” 위즐리가 고통스러운 얼굴로 외쳤지만, 드레이코는 눈초리를 살짝 좁혀 블랙을 쳐다보았다. 그의 표정에서 부드러운 무언가가 느껴졌다. 저건, 광인의 얼굴에선 볼 수 없는 것이다. “당신은 우리 넷을 몽땅 죽여야 할 거예요!”

“오늘 밤 여기에서는 딱 한 명만 죽이면 된단다.” 블랙이 씩 웃으며 말했다.

“왜죠?” 해리가 내뱉듯이 말했다. 하도 몸을 비틀어 대서, 드레이코는 해리를 붙잡는 데 온 신경을 다해야 했다. “지난 번에는 상관하지 않았잖아요? 페티그루를 죽이기 위해 그 많은 무고한 생명들을 죽이는 것도 마다하지 않았잖아요! 그런데 웬일이죠? 아즈카반에서 지내면서 마음이 관대해지기라도 했나요?”

“해리!” 헤르미온느가 울먹이며 말했다. “조용히 해!”

“ **저 사람은 우리 엄마와 아빠를 죽였어** **!** ” 해리가 드레이코의 귓가에 대고 고함을 쳤다. 드레이코가 놀란 틈을 타 해리는 드레이코의 양 팔을 홱 뿌리치고 앞으로 돌진했지만, 드레이코는 비틀거리면서도 해리에게 몸을 던졌다.

“해...리...” 드레이코가 숨을 헐떡였다.

“내가 아니었다.” 블랙이 속삭였다. 아주 조용한 목소리였어. “내 죄를 부인하진 않으마. 하지만 릴리와 제임스가 다치길 원한 건 절대 아니다, 해리.”

“ **거짓말** **!** ” 해리가 고함을 쳤다. 드레이코의 뇌가 빠르게 굴러갔다.

해리의 어깨를 꾹 잡은 채로, 그는 차분히 말했다. “당신은 해리네 부모님의 비밀 파수꾼이었어요. 당신만이 어둠의 마왕에게 그들의 위치를 누설할 수 있었겠죠. 퍼지 장관도 그렇게 말했습니다.”

블랙은 잠시 말을 아끼고, 쉰 목소리로 조용히 물었다. “넌 나시사의 아들이지, 안 그러냐?”

드레이코의 얼굴이 살짝 발개졌다. “전 제 부모님과 다릅니다! 아버지께서 전쟁 때 당신의 편이어서 제가 해리를 당신에게 넘겨줄 거라고 생각하면, 잘못 판단하신 겁니다!”

“당연히 그렇게 생각하지 않지.” 블랙의 입꼬리가 씰룩거렸다. “내 친척들이 완전히 되바라진 꼴통은 아니어서 다행이군.” 그 말에 해리가 움직임을 멈췄고, 드레이코는 그의 오촌을 면밀히 살폈다. 그의 눈빛에는, 놀랍게도, 자긍심이 비쳤다. “날 믿기 힘든 걸 안다.” 블랙이 본론으로 돌아왔다. “아무도 날 믿지 않는데 뭐. 하지만 포터가를 배신한 건 내가 아니었다. 난 그들의 비밀 파수꾼이 아니었어. 그건 다른 사람이었고, 드디어 오늘, 난 그들의 죽음을 복수할 수 있을 거다.”

드레이코는 오촌을 멍하니 쳐다만 보았다.

“거짓말이야.” 헤르미온느가 조용히 속삭였다. “그래야만 해.”

“하지만―” 드레이코가 코를 찡그렸다. 블랙이 저런 거짓말을 해서 얻는 게 무엇이란 말인가? 블랙은 이미 그들의 지팡이를 빼앗았다. 지금 당장 해리를 죽이고, 그들을 죽이고, 모든 걸 끝낼 수 있었다. 그들을 설득하려고 노력할 필요가 없었단 말이다. 해리도 이 사실을 깨달은 듯, 드레이코 밑에서 꿈틀거리는 것을 멈추고 홀린 것처럼 블랙을 쳐다보았다.

그 순간, 아래층에서 발소리가 들렸다. “저흰 여기 위에 있어요!” 헤르미온느가 소리쳤다. “ **저흰 여기 위에 있어요** **!** **시리우스 블랙이에요** **!** ** _빨리요_** ** _!_** ”

“안 돼.” 블랙이 위즐리의 지팡이를 굳세게 잡고 속삭였다. “지금은 안 돼. 거의 다 왔는데...!” 블랙은 위즐리를 힐끗 쳐다보았고, 느리게 지팡이를 들어 올렸다. 다급한 발소리가 더 가까워졌고, 그리고, 누군가 외쳤다. “ _엑스펠리아르무스_ _!_ ”

위즐리의 지팡이가 블랙의 손에서 거칠게 빠져 나와 공중으로 떠올랐다. 드레이코, 해리, 헤르미온느의 지팡이도 마찬가지였다. 루핀 교수였다. 그는 방으로 들어와서 모두의 지팡이를 가볍게 잡고, 블랙에게 지팡이를 겨누었다. 옛 학창 시절 친구에게 지팡이를 겨눈다니, 무슨 기분일까. 루핀 교수는 아주 복잡한 표정을 짓고 있었다.

“리무스.” 블랙이 불확실한 목소리로 중얼거렸다.

“그는 어디에 있나, 시리우스?” 루핀 교수는 아주 긴장한 목소리였다.

블랙은 루핀 교수를 잠깐 쳐다보았다. 다행스러운 기색이 눈빛에 서렸고, 그리고, 그는 부들부들 떨리는 앙상한 손을 천천히 들어서 위즐리를 가리켰다. 모두 어리둥절한 표정으로 위즐리를 바라보았다. 루핀은 무언가 답답한 듯 눈썹을 찡그린 채 블랙을 바라보았다.

“아니 그럼...” 루핀 교수가 블랙의 마음을 읽기라도 하려는 듯 그를 빤히 바라보며 중얼거렸다. “그가 왜 더 일찍 모습을 드러내지 않았던 거지? 설마...” 마치 블랙 너머에 다른 사람은 아무도 볼 수 없는 무언가가 보이기라도 하는 듯, 루핀 교수의 눈이 갑자기 둥그레졌다. “만약 그 쥐가 그 자가 아니라면... 만약 자네가 계획을 바꾸지 않았다면... 내게 말도 없이?”

블랙이 고개를 끄덕였고, 루핀 교수는 숨을 크게 들이쉬었다.

“교수님.” 해리가 조용한 대화를 끊고 큰 소리로 끼어들었다. “무슨 일―” 하지만 드레이코는 해리의 팔에 손을 얹고, 고개를 흔들었다.

그들은 블랙에 대해 잘못 알고 있었다. 모두, 착각했다. 해리의 부모님이 돌아가시기 전, 다른 사람이 비밀 파수꾼으로 정해졌고, 그 사람이 배신한 것이다. 루핀 교수도 이 사실을 막 깨달았는지, 충격받은 표정으로 지팡이를 내렸다. 손이 떨리고 있었다.

“누구였어요?” 드레이코가 조용히 물었다. 루핀 교수와 블랙 모두 그를 쳐다보았다. “누가 그들을 배신했죠?”

블랙이 한껏 얼굴을 찌푸렸고, 혐오로 가득 찬 목소리로 내뱉었다. “피터 페티그루.”

“하지만,” 헤르미온느가 작게 말했다. “페티그루는 죽었잖아요.”

“당신이 죽였잖아요!” 위즐리가 블랙을 손가락으로 가리키며 덧붙였다.

“아니야! 생각해 봐!” 드레이코가 반박했다. “페티그루의 시신은 발견되지 않았어, 안 그래?”

“난 지도에서 페티그루를 봤어.” 해리가 중얼거렸다. “그날 밤―”

“나도 봤단다.” 루핀 교수가 진지하게 말했다. “여기 오기 전에, 난 지도를 살피고 있었다. 너희들이 운동장에 있더구나. 내 오랜 친구들과 말이다. 시리우스 블랙, 그리고 피터 페티그루와 함께.”

“하, 하지만...” 위즐리가 더듬댔다. “아무도 저희 곁에 있지 않았는데요.”

“그렇지 않아.” 드레이코는 드디어 이해하고, 매우 당황스럽고 안쓰러운 눈길을 위즐리에게 던졌다. “스캐버스와 크룩생크가 있었잖아.”

“네 말은,” 헤르미온느도 깨달은 듯 숨을 빠르게 내쉬었다. “페티그루도 애니마구스라는 뜻이야?”

“정확해.” 루핀 교수가 고개를 끄덕였다. “세 명 모두 애니마구스란다. 시리우스, 피터, 그리고 제임스, 모두.”

“제 아버지도요?” 해리가 속삭였다.

“그래.” 루핀 교수가 피곤한 미소를 지었다. “날 위해서 그런 거지.” 루핀이 한숨을 내쉬었다. 엄청난 슬픔이 그의 눈빛에 어려 있었지만, 눈 깜빡할 새 무미건조함이 그 자리를 메꾸었다. “너희들에게 모든 걸 이야기해줄 때구나.”

“나중에 해.” 블랙이 퉁명스럽게 내뱉었다. “일단 할 일부터 끝내자고, 리무스!”

“안 돼.” 루핀 교수가 날카롭게 그의 친구를 바라보며 고개를 저었다. “넌 항상― 그들은 이해해야 해!”

“끝나고 해도 되잖아!”

“아니, 그들은 _지금 당장_ 알아야 해! 그들은 알 권리가 있어! 론은 그를 애완동물로 생각했단 말이네! 나도 이해가 가지 않는 부분도 있고 말이야. 그리고 해리― 시리우스, 넌 해리에게 진실을 말할 의무가 있어!”

블랙이 해리를 쳐다보았고, 그의 눈빛이 순식간에 부드러워졌다.

“알았어.” 시리우스가 툴툴거렸다. “전부 말하게. 하지만 애들에게 그 이야기를 해주려거든 얼른 하게, 리무스! 난 12년을 기다렸어. 더는 기다릴 수 없네. 내가 기소된 범죄를 저질러야 하지 않겠나.”

“둘 다 미쳤군요.” 위즐리가 불쑥 말했다.

“제발, 론.” 헤르미온느가 고개를 설레설레 저었다. “일단 들어보자. 뭔가... 뭔가 어귀에 맞지 않아.”

“그래.” 해리가 긴장된 목소리로 말했다. “교수님, 전 진실만을 알고 싶습니다.”

루핀 교수가 해리를 쳐다보았고, 진지하게 고개를 끄덕였다.

“알려주마, 12년 전의 진실을.” 그의 목소리에서 올곧은 결단력이 느껴졌다.


	7. 무니와 웜테일과 패드풋과 프롱스

루핀 교수의 이야기는 그가 늑대인간에게 물렸을 때부터 시작하였다. 드레이코는 루핀 교수가 자신의 정체를 밝힐 때 본능적으로 한 발자국 뒤로 물러섰다. 교수의 눈빛에서 체념과 아쉬움을 보았을 때 자신이 끔찍한 차별적인 인간이 된 기분이었다. 루핀 교수는 호그와트가 그를 학생으로 받아주기 위해 ‘비명을 지르는 오두막’을 만들었다고 설명했다. 보름달이 뜰 때마다 그는 이 다른 학생들에게 피해를 주지 않으려고 이 오두막집에 와서 늑대인간으로 변신한 것이다. 커다란 버드나무는 학생들이 그를 따라 통로로 들어가지 못하게 막았고, 교수들은 집에 귀신이 들렸다는 소문을 퍼뜨려 호그스미드 주민이 집에 들어가지 못하게 하였다.

하지만 결국 루핀 교수는 친구들에게 정체가 들통나고 말았다. 세 친구는 그가 몇 주마다 어디로 사라지는지 눈치챘고, 루핀 교수를 돕기 위해 미등록 애니마구스가 된 것이다.

“그들은 인간으로서는 나와 친구가 될 수 없으니까 동물로 변했던 거란다.” 루핀 교수는 따듯한 미소를 지었다. “늑대인간은 사람들에게만 위험한 존재거든. 그들은 매달 제임스의 투명 망토를 뒤집어쓰고 몰래 성 밖으로 나갔지. 그리고 변신했고, 터널 밑으로 내려와 나에게로 왔던 거란다. 그들의 영향을 받아서인지 난 점점 덜 위험해지게 되었단다. 비록 몸은 여전히 늑대 모습이었지만, 그들과 함께 있는 동안 난 더없이 온순해지는 걸 느꼈단다.”

루핀 교수는 그들이 위험을 감수하고 비명을 지르는 오두막 밖으로 나와 호그와트 운동장과 호그스미드를 탐험한 이야기를 들려주었다. 그들이 마루더즈 지도를 직접 만들었다는 대목에서 드레이코는 말로 표현할 수 없을 정도로 감명받았다. 하지만 그들은 들킬 뻔한 적이 많았고, 한 번은 하필 스네이프 교수에게 걸렸다고 했다.

“스네이프 교수는 우리와 같은 학년이었단다.” 루핀 교수가 말했다. “그리고, 음, 사이가 좋진 않았지.”

스네이프는 루핀이교수가 매달 한 번씩 어디로 사라지는지 알아내려고 이곳저곳 들쑤신 모양이었다. 블랙은 장난을 치려고 스네이프에게 루핀을 찾으려면 터널로 들어가면 된다고 알려주었다. 다행히 해리의 아버지가 급히 쫓아가 스네이프가 다치기 전에 그를 데려왔다. 스네이프가 터널 끝에서 루핀 교수가 늑대로 변한 것을 이미 보고 말았다만.

“덤블도어 교수가 그에게 아무에게도 말해선 안 된다고 엄명을 내리긴 했지만,” 루핀 교수가 말했다. “어쨌든 그때부터 그는 내 정체를 알게 된 거란다.”

“그래서 스네이프 교수가 교수님을 좋아하지 않는 거로군요.” 해리가 천천히 말했다. “교수님도 함께 그 장난을 쳤다고 생각했기 때문에요?”

“바로 그거야.” 복도에서 차가운 목소리가 비웃듯이 들려왔고, 모두 그 자리에 얼어붙었다. 스네이프가 문을 쾅 열었고, 루핀 교수에게 지팡이를 겨눈 채 저벅저벅 들어왔다. 그의 입가에 아주 잔혹한 조소가 걸려 있었다.

헤르미온느가 비명을 질렀다. 블랙은 강한 전기 충격이라도 받은 것처럼 벌떡 일어섰다. 해리는 드레이코 옆에서 부르르 떨었고, 드레이코는 이 상황을 멍하니 지켜보았다. 그는 스네이프가 온 것을 알아차리지 못했다. 어떻게 _아무도_ 그가 다가오는 것을 듣지 못했단 말인가? 스네이프는 소리를 죽이는 마법을 사용한 게 분명했다. 하지만 어떻게―

“자네가 여기에 있다는 걸 어떻게 알았는지 궁금하겠지?” 스네이프가 부드럽게, 위협적으로, 속삭였다. “방금 전 자네의 사무실에 들렀었네, 루핀. 자네가 오늘 마법약을 먹는 걸 잊어서 내가 한 잔 들고 갔었지. 그런데 운 좋게도... 정말로 운이 좋았지. 자네 책상에 어떤 지도가 놓여 있지 뭔가. 흘끗 보니 그 안에 내가 알아야 할 게 있더군. 난 자네가 이 통로로 달려가 사라지는 걸 보았네.”

“세베루스―” 루핀 교수가 무어라 말하려 했지만, 스네이프는 그를 무시했다.

“교장 선생님께 자네가 옛 친구 블랙이 성 안으로 들어오는 걸 도왔을 거라고 누누이 말했었는데, 내 직감이 맞군 그래. 여기 그 증거가 있지 않은가.”

“교수님.” 드레이코가 큰 소리로 말했다. “착각하신 거예요! 루핀 교수님은―”

“조용히 하도록, 말포이!” 스네이프가 신경질적으로 내뱉었다. “넌 이미 충분히 곤란한 상황이다. 입을 나불대서 상황을 더 나쁘게 만들지 않도록.”

“하지만 루핀 교수님께선 잘못하신 게 없어요!” 드레이코가 열정적으로 반박했다. “블랙은 무고하고요! 제발 설명할 기회를―”

“그만!” 스네이프가 호통쳤고, 펑 소리와 함께 스네이프의 지팡이 끝에서 별안간 뱀같이 생긴 가느다란 줄이 튀어나와 루핀 교수의 입과 손목과 발목을 칭칭 감았다. 블랙이 분노를 이기지 못하고 고함을 지르며 스네이프에게 달려갔지만, 스네이프는 여유롭게 지팡이를 블랙의 미간을 향해 들었다. “어디 한 번 발악해보게.” 스네이프가 냉소적으로 웃었다. “발악하면, 내가 친히 짓밟아주지.”

“스네이프 교수님.” 헤르미온느가 기어들어 가는 목소리로 말했다. “저분들의, 저분들의 말을 한 번 들어보는 게 어떠세요? 들어본다고 나쁘지는 않을 거예요. 안, 안 그런가요?”

스네이프가 거북한 표정을 지으며 헤르미온느를 꾸짖었고, 그 틈을 타서 해리가 움직였다. 그는 루핀 교수가 묶이며 바닥에 떨어진 지팡이를 빠르게 주웠다. 드레이코도 그를 따라 지팡이를 줍고, 헤르미온느와 위즐리에게 지팡이를 건네주었다. 스네이프는 짜증을 내며 다시 블랙에게 몸을 돌리고, 디멘터를 언급하며 마음껏 비꼬기 시작했다. 해리는 묵묵하게 방을 건너 방문을 굳게 닫았다.

해리는 한 번 더 스네이프를 설득하려고 했지만, 드레이코는 소용이 없다는 걸 이미 알고 있었다. 학창 시절의 싸움에 고취된 스네이프는 이성적으로 생각하지 못하고 분노로 작동하고 있었다. 이성적인 논의가 욕설이 난무한 말싸움으로 바뀌었고, 드레이코는 스네이프의 등에 천천히 지팡이를 겨누었다. 헤르미온느와 위즐리도, 그를 따랐다.

엄청난 운으로, 그들은 스네이프에게 동시에 무장해제 주문을 쏘았다. 스네이프의 몸이 거칠게 붕 떠올라 벽으로 내동댕이쳐졌고, 기절한 몸뚱어리가 힘없이 마룻바닥으로 스르르 미끄러져 나왔다.

“왜 그랬니.” 블랙은 불편한 기색이었다. “내게 맡겨 두지 않고...”

“솔직히 말해서, 잘 대처하지 못하셨잖아요.” 드레이코가 퉁명스럽게 대답하고, 루핀 교수를 묶은 밧줄을 풀었다. 헤르미온느는 교수를 공격한 것에 대해 어쩔 줄 모르고 있었다. 루핀 교수는 밧줄로 조여 있던 팔을 문지르며 드레이코에게 상냥한 미소를 지었다.

“고맙다.” 그가 말했다. “너도, 해리.”

“아직 교수님을 믿는다는 말은 아니에요.” 해리가 애써 냉정하게 말했다.

“그렇다면 네게 증거를 보여주어야겠구나.” 블랙이 단호하게 말했고, 위즐리에게 고개를 까딱였다. “얘야. 피터를 이리 주렴, 어서.”

트롤 위즐리는 항상 그랬듯 멍청하게 반박했다. 온 세상의 쥐 중 하필 스캐버스가 애니마구스라는 증거가 없단다. 하지만 블랙은 집요했다. 그는 여름 방학 때 예언자 일보에서 위즐리 가족의 사진에 포착된 피터를 알아보고, 복수하기 위해 개로 변신해 디멘터 사이를 빠져 나와 아즈카반에서 탈옥했다고 말했다. 그는 꼬깃꼬깃 접은 신문 기사를 꺼내 루핀 교수에게 보여주었고, 루핀 교수는 사진을 찬찬히 살피다 헉 숨을 들이쉬었다.

“이럴 수가!” 루핀 교수가 조용히 말했다. “이 쥐의 앞발...”

“그게 어떻다는 거죠?” 위즐리가 시비조로 말했다.

“피터는 손가락 한 개가 없잖은가.” 블랙이 의미심장하게 말했고, 드레이코는 드디어 모든 것을 이해했다.

“페티그루의 손가락밖에 못 찾았다고 했어.” 드레이코의 말에 해리의 눈이 동그래졌다.

“물론이지.” 루핀 교수가 속삭이듯이 말했다. “너무나 간단하군... 너무나 기막혀... 자기가 손가락을 직접 잘라 낸 건가?”

“변신하기 직전에 그랬지.” 블랙이 고개를 끄덕였고, 그 날의 이야기를 해주었다. 해리의 부모님이 돌아가신 후 그가 어떻게 페티그루를 궁지에 몰았으며, 그 개자식이 어떻게 거리를 폭파시키고 쥐로 변신해 자기 죽음을 꾸며냈는지.

위즐리는 여전히 그의 소중한 애완동물을 넘기지 않으려고 했고, 드레이코의 성질은 폭발하고 말았다. 그는 넓은 보폭으로 방을 건너, 위즐리를 침대에 몸소 눕혔다. 빨간 머리 소년은 비틀거리며 침대에 쓰러졌고, 그 결과 손으로 꾹 잡고 있던 쥐를 놓치고 말았다. 쥐는 도망치려고 발버둥을 쳤지만, 루핀 교수는 쥐가 침대에서 떨어지기 전에 다소 억세게 잡아 들었다.

“준비됐나, 시리우스?” 루핀 교수가 물었다.

블랙은 고개를 끄덕이고, 스네이프의 지팡이를 들었다. 그의 젖은 눈이 갑자기 이글이글 타오르는 것 같았다.

“함께 하겠나?”

“그래야겠지.”

하나, 둘, 셋. 그들은 버둥거리는 쥐에게 동시에 주문을 쏘았다. 루핀 교수는 쥐를 놓았고, 쥐는 공중에서 잠시 얼어붙은 듯 있더니, 그 작은 회색빛 몸이 마구 비틀리기 시작했다. 드레이코는 위즐리의 더러운 쥐가 더욱 더러운 사람으로 변하는 모습을 입을 떡 벌리고 바라보았다. 남자의 성긴 머리카락은 아무렇게나 헝클어져 있었고 정수리에는 머리카락이 하나도 없었다. 비쩍 마른 게 꼭 블랙 같았다. 그는 가쁘게 숨 쉬며 블랙과 루핀을 이리저리 살펴보았다.

“잘 있었나, 피터.” 루핀 교수는 마치 쥐가 옛 학교 친구로 종종 변하기라도 했던 것처럼 유쾌하게 말했다. “오랜만이군.”

“시, 시리우스... 리, 리무스...” 페티그루는 목소리조차 찍찍대는 쥐 같았다. 역겨웠다. “친구들... 나의 옛 친구들...”

드레이코는 억지로 시선을 떼어내, 해리에게 눈길을 돌렸다. 그의 친구는 시체처럼 창백했고, 고통과 분노로 번뜩이는 녹안은 페티그루에게 오롯이 집중해 있었다. 드레이코는 해리에게 손을 뻗어 그 작은 체구를 위로해주고 싶은 충동에 사로잡혔고, 주먹을 꽉 쥐어서 비합리적인 욕망을 억눌렀다.

해리에게 정신이 팔려서 루핀 교수와 페티그루가 나누던 대화를 놓쳤지만, 블랙이 해리에게 말을 걸 때 드레이코는 정신을 차렸다. 블랙이 해리에게 호소하고 있었다.

“날 믿거라.” 블랙이 쉰 목소리로 말했다. “날 믿거라, 해리. 난 결코 제임스와 릴리를 배신하지 않았어. 내가 죽는 한이 있어도 그들을 배신하는 일은 절대 없었을 게야.”

드레이코는 시리우스 블랙에게 이입할 수 있었다. 가장 친한 친구를 위해 무엇이든 하고, 온 힘을 다해 그의 친구가 절대로, 절대로 다치지 않게 할 어린 소년이, 세월이 흘러 그들의 앞에 서 있었다. 해리도 그런 블랙의 심정을 이해한 건지, 고개를 느리게 끄덕였다.

“안 돼!” 페티그루는 마치 해리의 끄덕임이 자신의 사형 선고라도 되는 양 무릎을 꿇었다. 그는 무릎을 꿇은 채로 기도하듯 양손을 꼭 쥐고 엉금엉금 앞으로 기어갔지만, 블랙과 루핀 교수가 지팡이를 들고 그에게 다가갔다. 페티그루는 옛 친구들뿐만 아니라 위즐리, 헤르미온느와 드레이코, 그리고 감히 해리에게까지 애원했다. 모든 시도가 실패한 후에야 그는 자백했다. 그는 정말 못난 작자였다. 울먹이니 더욱 꼴 보기 싫었다.

“그는... 그는 모든 곳을 점거해 가고 있었네!” 페티그루가 울음을 내뱉었다. “그를... 그를 거역해서 얻는 게 뭐가 있었겠나?”

“세상에서 가장 악한 마법사와 싸워서 얻는 게 뭐냐고?” 블랙이 격분해서 말했다. “무고한 생명들이네, 피터!”

“자넨 이해하지 못해! 그는 날 죽였을 거야, 시리우스!”

“ **그러면 죽었어야지** **!** ” 블랙이 고함쳤다. “ **친구를 배신하느니 차라리 죽음을 택했어야지** **.** **우리라면 그렇게 했을 거야** **!** ”

“자넨 깨달았어야 해.” 루핀 교수가 조용히 말했다. “볼드모트가 자네를 죽이지 않는다면, 우리가 그럴 거라는 사실을 말이야. 잘 가게, 피터.”

두 남자는 어깨를 맞대고 서서 지팡이를 들어 올렸다. 친구의 죽음을 복수할 준비를 끝마친 채였다. 드레이코의 안 깊숙이 숨겨진, 아주 잔혹하고 야비한 인간이, 어서 살인이 일어나길 바라며 환호성을 내질렀다. 이 남자 때문에 해리는 고아가 되었다. 이 작자 때문에 해리는 어렸을 때 사랑을 받은 적이 없었다. 이 개자식 때문에 여름마다 그 끔찍한 머글 가족에게 돌아가야 했다. 이 새끼 때문에 해리는 드레이코가 상상할 수 있는 것 이상으로 고통을 받았다...

“ **안 돼요** **!** ” 해리가 소리치며 페티그루 앞으로 달려나가 지팡이를 가로막고 섰다. “이자를 죽여선 안 돼요.” 해리가 헐떡였다. “그래선 안 돼요!”

드레이코는 이해할 수 없었다. 어떻게 페티그루를 죽이지 않으려는 거지? 페티그루가 한 짓을 생각해라, 퍼지의 이야기를 듣고 해리가 블랙을 얼마나 죽이고 싶었는지 생각해라!

“해리, 이런 인간 쓰레기 같은 놈 때문에 네가 부모를 잃은 거야.” 블랙이 으르렁거렸다. “이렇게 굽실거리며 비굴하게 굴지만, 네가 죽는 건 눈 하나 깜빡하지 않고 보았을 게다. 너도 그가 하는 말 들었잖니. 그에겐 너의 가족보다 그 자신의 알량한 생명이 더 소중했던 거야.”

“알아요.” 해리가 다급하게 대답했다. “이 사람을 성으로 데려가요. 디멘터에게 넘겨주는 거예요. 이자는 아즈카반으로 가면 돼요... 제발, 죽이진 마세요.”

해리는 정말 너무나도 선한 인간이라고, 드레이코가 씁쓸하게 생각했다. 페티그루는 해리의 발에 대고 고개를 조아리며 고맙다고 몇 번이고 속삭였고, 해리는 역겹다는 듯 몇 발자국 뒤로 내뺐다.

“당신을 위해 이렇게 하는 거 아녜요!” 그가 내뱉었다. “내가 이런 결정을 내린 건, 저분들이 살인자가 되는 걸 우리 아버지가 바라지 않으실 거라고 생각했기 때문이에요! 겨우 당신 같은 사람 때문에 말에요.”

누구 하나 움직이지도, 소리를 내지도 않았다. 블랙과 루핀 교수는 서로 얼굴만 바라보다가, 지팡이를 천천히 내렸다. 그들은 페티그루를 꽁꽁 묶고, 위즐리의 다리를 붕대로 감고 부목을 대주었으며, 스네이프를 들어 올렸다. 준비가 끝나자, 그들은 계단을 내려가 건물 밖으로, 터널로 들어갔다. 크룩생크가 앞장섰고, 위즐리와 루핀 교수가 쥐새끼와 수갑을 맨 채 따라갔으며, 블랙이 스네이프를 마법으로 든 채 뒤를 이었다. 어느 순간 블랙이 해리와 눈을 마주쳤다. “페티그루를 신고한다는 게 무슨 의미인지 아니?”

“아저씨가 자유의 몸이 된다는 거죠.” 해리가 또박또박 말했다.

드레이코는 블랙이 무슨 말을 할지 알 것 같았다. “그래.. 그런데 난, 누군가가 네게 말했는지는 모르겠지만, 너의 대부란다.”

드레이코는 헤르미온느의 팔을 가볍게 잡고 천천히 속도를 늦추어, 두 사람이 개인적인 대화를 나눌 수 있게 하였다. 드레이코는 그녀에게 작은 미소를 건넸다. 대부와 대자의 대화가 조금씩 들렸다.

해리는 머글 가족을 버리고 블랙과 살 수 있다는 전망에 잔뜩 기대한 것 같았다. 드레이코는 해리를 위해 행복했지만, 한편으론 걱정되기도 했다. 이야기를 전부 듣고 나니 오촌에게 정이 가긴 했지만―친척 중 그나마 _괜찮은_ 사람이 있으니 기분이 좋긴 했다―여전히 상황은 복잡했고, 해리에게 저런 걸 약속하기엔 너무 이른 시기였다. 무언가 잘못되면 어떡하는가? 아무도 블랙의 말을 믿어주지 않으면 어떡할 건가? 마지막에 블랙이 풀려나지 않는다면 어떻게 되는가? 그리고 블랙이 풀려난다고 해도, 마법 사회가 그를 내버려 둘 것인가? 몇 년 동안 그를 사악하고 미친 살인자로 보았는데? 물론 해리가 현재 있는 머글 쓰레기통보단 어디든 낫지만, 그렇다고 해리를 한 구렁텅이에서 다른 구렁텅이로 옮기고 싶진 않았다. 해리는 그것보다 더 나은 것들을 누릴 자격이 충분히 있었다.

그들이 터널 끝에 도착하자, 크룩생크가 밖으로 쏜살같이 달려나가 발로 나무 몸통에 있는 옹이를 눌렀다. 드레이코는 감탄했다. 정말 엄청나게 똑똑한 고양이었다, 헤르미온느가 고양이를 자랑스럽게 여길 만했다. 위즐리, 페티그루, 그리고 루핀 교수가 기어 올라간 후, 블랙은 스네이프를 올려보내고, 해리와 헤르미온느, 드레이코가 지나갈 수 있도록 뒤로 물러섰다. 드레이코가 지나갈 때 블랙이 비뚤어진 미소를 보냈고, 드레이코도 예쁜 미소로 화답한 뒤 친구들과 합류했다.

‘비명을 지르는 오두막’에 있던 동안 해는 수평선 너머로 진 지 오래였다. 운동장은 이제 아주 어두웠다. 구름이 별빛과 달빛을 먹먹하게 가리고 있었다. 성의 불빛이 점점 더 크게 다가왔고, 드레이코는 찬찬히 오늘 있었던 일을 정리했다. 오러들에게 그들의 이야기가 진실임을 증명할 최선의 방식을 찾고 있었다. 페티그루는 기회만 있다면 블랙에게 모든 누명을 씌울 것이고, 스네이프는 어차피 도움이 되지 않을 것이다. 그들은 다른 방법을―

하지만 그때, 구름에 가려 있던 달이 쏘옥 얼굴을 내밀었다. 보름달이군, 드레이코가 대충 생각했다가, 우뚝 멈춰섰다.

_보름달이었다_ _._

루핀 교수가 갑자기 뻣뻣하게 굳고, 그의 사지가 떨리기 시작했다. 블랙은 사태의 심각성을 깨달은 듯 해리, 헤르미온느, 드레이코 앞에 뛰어들었다.

“오, 이런...!” 헤르미온느의 숨이 막혔다. “교수님은 오늘 밤 약을 드시지 않았어! 위험해!”

“도망쳐라.” 블랙이 속삭였다. “도망쳐, 당장!”

드레이코는 해리의 팔을 잡고 당겼지만, 해리는 움직이지 않았다. 그는 페티그루와 루핀 교수와 함께 수갑을 차고 있는 위즐리를 쳐다보고 있었다. 드레이코는 욕설을 내뱉었다.

“내게 맡겨두거라. **달려** **!** ” 블랙이 외쳤다.

루핀 교수가 무시무시하게 으르렁대는 소리를 냈다. 드레이코는 겁에 질려 해리의 팔을 한 번 더 당겼지만, 해리는 돌처럼 굳어 있었다.

눈앞에서 시리우스가 변신해, 완전히 늑대인간으로 변한 루핀 교수에게 뛰어들었다. 곰처럼 거대한 개는 늑대인간의 목을 물고, 위즐리와 페티그루에게 가까이 가지 못하게 잡아끌었다. 페티그루는 그 기회를 놓치지 않았다. 그는 루핀 교수가 땅바닥에 떨어뜨린 지팡이를 잡으려고 돌진했고, 그 과정에서 위즐리가 비틀거리며 넘어졌다. 제대로 반응하기 전에, 페티그루는 지팡이를 들고 가까이 있는 모든 것(위즐리와 크룩생크, 그리고 그들)에게 주문을 쏘았다.

“ _엑스펠리아르무스_ _!_ ” 해리가 가장 빨리 정신을 차리고 침착하게 외쳤지만, 때는 너무 늦고 말았다. 페티그루가 쥐로 변신해버린 것이다. “꼼짝 마!” 해리가 앞으로 달려가며 큰 소리로 말했지만, 소용없었다. 달이 비추지 않든, 이런 어둠 속에서 비열한 쥐새끼를 찾는 건 불가능했다.

헤르미온느가 얼른 위즐리에게 달려갔다. 해리는 블랙에게 무어라 외쳤고, 블랙은 급히 일어서 루핀 교수를 쫓아 숲으로 달려갔다. 혼란 속에서, 드레이코는 하늘을 쳐다보았다. 누군가 온도를 낮추기라도 한 듯 급격하게 추워지고 있었다. 너무 추워서 입김이 하얗게 보였다.

“안 돼.” 드레이코가 속삭였다.

“시리우스.” 해리가 어둠 속을 바라보며 중얼거렸고, 곧바로 뛰기 시작했다.

“안 돼!” 드레이코가 하늘에서 눈을 억지로 떼고, 해리를 따라 달리기 시작했다. “해리, 기다려! 너무 위험해!”

하지만 해리를 막을 수 없었다. 그는 디멘터보다 먼저 대부에게 도착하려고 호수를 향해 온 힘을 다해 달리고 있었다. 하지만 호숫가에 도착하자, 디멘터들은 벌써 블랙을 향해 몰려오고 있었다. 그는 다시 사람으로 돌아와서, 양손으로 머리를 감싼 채 몸을 잔뜩 웅크리고 엎드려 있었다.

“ _안 돼_ _._ ” 블랙이 신음했다. “ _안 돼_ _..._ _제발_ _..._ ”

드레이코의 시야가 점멸했다. 소리가, 들렸다. 페이지가 넘어가고, 깃펜의 사각사각 소리, 돌바닥에 울려 퍼지는 젖은 발자국, 자신의 이름을 외치는 해리의 절박한 목소리...

“가장 기분 좋았던 일을 생각해!” 해리가 지팡이를 들어 올리며 소리쳤다.

“뭐라고?” 드레이코가 쉰 목소리로 내뱉었지만, 해리는 흔들리는 목소리로 이미 외치고 있었다.

“ _익스펙토 패트로눔_ _!_ 드레이코, 도와줘! _익스펙토 패트로눔_ _!_ ”

드레이코의 손이 너무나도 떨려서 지팡이를 들어 올리는 것조차 힘들었다. 그는 해리를 따라 주문을 외우려고 했지만, 목에 힘이 들어가지 않았다. 아무 일도, 일어나지 않았다.

“ ** _익스펙토 패트로눔_** ** _!_** ” 해리가 악을 질렀고, 해리의 지팡이에서 가느다란 은빛 줄기가 빠져나가 그의 앞에서 안개처럼 떠돌았다.

드레이코는 추웠다. 너무, 추웠다. 그의 손에서 지팡이가 덜커덕 떨어졌고, 그는 머릿속에서 울려 퍼지는 소리가 멈추길 바라며 지끈거리는 관자놀이를 꾹꾹 눌렀다. 하지만 페이지를 넘기는 소리는 더 커졌고, 그리고, 드레이코는 그곳에 있었다. 비밀의 방이었다. 그는 죽을 것이었다. 그는 _죽어야만 했다_. 위즐리가 옳았다, 그는 아버지보다 나은 게 없었다. 그가 헤르미온느를 공격했다. 해리는 그를 증오할 것이다, 증오할 것이다, _증오할 것이다_ _,_ ** _증오할 것이다_** _..._

정신을 차리자 그는 따뜻한 이불 속에 있었지만, 여전히 속이 울렁거렸고 몸이 덜덜 떨렸다. 목소리가 들렸지만, 물속에서 듣는 것처럼 귓가가 울려서 무슨 말인지 도통 알아들을 수가 없었다.

해리의 크고 명확한 목소리가 수중을 뚫었다. “ **엉뚱한 사람을 잡으신 거예요** **!** ”

드레이코는 힘겹게 눈을 떴다. 익숙한 천장. 병동이었다. 목청을 높이고 소리를 지르고 있는 사람들이 많았다: 해리, 헤르미온느, 폼프리 부인, 스네이프, 마법부 장관...

“ **저흰 콘푼더스 마법** **(Confundus)** **에 걸리지 않았어요** **!** ” 해리가 고함쳤다.

“장관님! 교수님!” 폼프리 부인이 화를 내며 말했다. “이제 좀 나가 주셔야겠어요. 포터는 환자예요. 스트레스를 받으면 안 된다고요!”

드레이코가 천천히 일어나 앉았지만, 아무도 그에게 주목하지 않았다. 그들은 자꾸 말다툼을 벌였고, 드레이코의 뇌는 마취제에 함뿍 젖은 듯 제대로 작동하지 않았다. 침대맡 탁자에 초콜릿이 놓여 있었고, 그는 무의식적으로 초콜릿을 향해 손을 뻗었다. 한 입 깨물었을 때, 덤블도어가 병동에 들어왔고, 모두의 시선이 그에게 집중되었다. 고함이 오갔지만, 덤블도어는 큰 소리에 면역인 것처럼 침착하게 행동하며 해리와 헤르미온느, 드레이코와 이야기를 나눠야 하니 모두 나가라고 부탁했다.

헤르미온느가 크게 뜬 눈으로 드레이코를 쳐다보았다. 그녀의 눈빛에 공포가 서려 있었다. 드레이코의 뇌가 초콜릿의 온기를 받고 끼릭끼릭 굴러가기 시작했다. 그는 초콜릿을 한 입 더 베어 물었다.

스네이프가 덤블도어와 싸우고 있었고, 드레이코의 귀가 드디어 제 역할을 했다. 스네이프는 블랙이 거짓말을 하고 있다고 주장하고 있었다. 페티그루는 ‘비명을 지르는 오두막’이나 운동장에 없었다는 것이다. 헤르미온느가 스네이프는 당시 기절해 있었다고 지적하자, 스네이프는 그녀에게 잠자코 있으라고 신경질적으로 외쳤다. 드레이코는 헤르미온느를 옹호하기 위해 먹던 초콜릿을 거의 뱉었지만, 덤블도어가 한 발 더 빨랐다.

“난 세 학생과 할 말이 있소.” 덤블도어가 불쑥 말했다. “코넬리우스, 세베루스, 그리고 포피, 좀 나가 주시오.”

“교장 선생님!” 폼프리 부인이 흥분해서 말했다. “이 애들은 쉬어야 해요!”

“이 말은 꼭 해야만 하오. 반드시, 말이오.”

그들은 툴툴거리며 떠났다. 스네이프가 마지막으로 나갔다. 문이 닫히자마자 해리와 헤르미온느가 교장에게 호소하기 시작했지만, 덤블도어는 간단하게 한 손을 들어 올려 침묵을 가져왔다.

“이번엔 너희들이 내 말을 들어줘야겠구나. 제발 부탁이니 내 말을 막지 말고 끝까지 들어주었으면 좋겠구나. 시간이 얼마 없단다.” 다행히 해리와 헤르미온느는 입을 다물었고, 덤블도어는 말을 이었다. “블랙의 이야기를 뒷받침할 만한 증거는 조금도 없단다. 너희들 말을 제외하고 말이다. 그리고 너희들 말이 옳다고 한들, 열세 살짜리 꼬마 마법사들의 말에 누가 귀를 기울이겠니. 거리를 가득 메우고 있던 목격자들이 시리우스가 페티그루를 살해하는 걸 봤다고 단언했잖니. 나 자신도 이미 마법부 장관에게 시리우스가 포터 부부의 비밀 파수꾼이었다고 증언했고 말이다.”

“루핀 교수님께서 증언해주실 수―” 해리가 참지 못하고 말했다.

“루핀 교수님은 늑대인간이야, 해리.” 드레이코가 작게 지적했다. “그의 발언은 우리보다 덜 신뢰받을 거야. 특히 그와 블랙의 관계를 고려하면.”

“게다가 루핀 교수는 현재 숲속 깊이 숨어 있어서 누구에게든 어떤 말을 할 수 있는 처지가 아니란다. 그가 다시 인간이 되었을 즈음엔 이미 때가 늦었을 테고,” 덤블도어가 덧붙였다. “시리우스는 차라리 죽느니만 못하게 되어 있을 게야. _내 말을 듣거라_ _,_ _해리_ _!_ ” 해리가 입을 열자, 덤블도어가 엄숙하게 말했다. “너무 늦었단다. 내 말 알아듣겠니? 스네이프 교수의 사건 설명이 너희들이 말한 것보다 훨씬 더 납득할 만하다는 사실을 이해해야만 한단다.”

“스네이프 교수님은 시리우스를 싫어해요!” 헤르미온느가 필사적으로 말했다. “단지 시리우스가 장난을 좀 쳤다는 이유만으로 말이에요.”

“하지만 시리우스의 행동은 결코 결백한 사람의 행동이었다고 볼 수가 없단다. 뚱보 요인을 공격하고 칼을 들고 그리핀도르 탑을 침입하고... 페티그루가 살았든 죽었든 우린 시리우스의 처형을 뒤집을 수가 없어.”

“ _하지만 교수님은 저희를 믿으시잖아요_ _._ ” 해리의 목소리는 절망으로 가득했다.

“그야, 나는 물론 그렇지.” 덤블도어가 조용히 말했다. “하지만 내게 다른 사람들에게 진실을 보게 할 힘이, 아니 마법부 장관에게 그 모든 걸 뒤집게 할 힘이 없단다... 우리에게 필요한 건,” 덤블도어가 헤르미온느와 드레이코에게 고개를 돌렸다. 의미심장한 하늘빛 눈이 드레이코를 꿰뚫었다. “ _시간_ 뿐이란다.”

드레이코는 바로 이해했다. 헤르미온느는 시간이 좀 걸렸지만, 드레이코와 눈을 마주치고 깨달은 듯 입을 조그맣게 벌렸다. “ _아_ _!_ ”

“자, 잘 듣거라.” 덤블도어가 소리를 낮추고 똑똑히 말했다. “시리우스는 7층에 있는 플리트윅 교수의 사무실에 갇혀 있단다. 서쪽 탑의 오른쪽에서부터 열세 번째 창문이지. 기억해라, _절대 모습을 드러내서는 안 된다_. 말포이, 그레인저, 방법은 알고 있지? 무엇이 문제가 되는지도 잘 알고 있을 게다. _절대_ _..._ _모습을 드러내선_ _..._ _안 된다_ _._ ”

드레이코는 결단을 내리고 단호하게 고개를 끄덕였다. 해리는 혼란스러운 듯 드레이코와 헤르미온느를 멀뚱멀뚱 쳐다보고 있었다.

“이제 난 이 문을 잠글 게다. 지금 시각이...” 덤블도어가 손목시계를 들여다보았다. “자정까지 5분밖에 안 남았구나. 여기에 1시간 정도 있었으니 말이다. 두 번 돌리면 될 게다. 행운을 빈다.”

그 말을 끝으로, 덤블도어는 병동을 나갔다. 문이 쾅 닫혔고, 문이 잠기는 소리가 달칵 들렸다.


	8. 시리우스 구하기 대작전

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 타임 터너를 돌린 후의 이야기.

“뭐가... 어떻게... 우리더러 뭘 하라는 거지?” 해리가 어처구니가 없다는 듯 말했다. 드레이코는 아랑곳하지 않고 해리의 팔을 잡아 헤르미온느 쪽으로 끌었다. 헤르미온느는 벌써 복도를 따라 달리고 있었다.

“지금 몇 시야, 드레이코?” 현관 입구에 도착하자, 헤르미온느가 해리를 완전히 무시하고 물었다.

“8시 다 됐을 거야.” 드레이코가 말했고, 그의 말을 증명하듯 시계가 한 번, 두 번... 댕댕 울리기 시작했다.

“우리 8시에 어딨었지?” 그녀가 문을 활짝 열었다. “비명을 지르는 오두막에 있었나?”

“그럴걸.” 드레이코는 고개를 끄덕이고, 해리를 끌고 밖으로 나갔다.

“제발 누가 설명 좀―”

“우린 과거로 온 거야.” 헤르미온느가 숨을 헐떡였다. “두 시간 전으로.”

해리는 혼란스러운 듯 멀뚱멀뚱 눈을 깜빡이다가, 다리를 세게 꼬집었다. 드레이코가 새어 나오려는 웃음을 참고 부연설명을 덧붙였다. “이번 학기 시작 때, 헤르미온느랑 난 타임 터너를 받았어. 이것 덕분에 이번 학기에 수업을 다 들을 수 있었지.” 헤르미온느는 해리가 볼 수 있도록 목걸이를 들어 올렸다. 드레이코는 해리의 벙찐 표정을 눈에 한가득 담으며 말을 이었다. “우린 아무에게도 말하지 않기로 맹세했어. 교수님이 마법부에서 이걸 얻어 오려고 엄청 노력하셨거든. 우린 몇 가지 조건을 받아들여야 했어. 학업적 목적 외에 시간을 돌리지 않을 것, 뭐 이런 것들?”

“난 덤블도어 교수님이 우리에게 뭘 원하는 건지 잘 모르겠어.” 그들은 잰걸음으로 커다란 버드나무를 향했다. 헤르미온느가 답답한 목소리로 속삭였다.

“뭔가 바꾸라는 거겠지.” 드레이코가 미간을 찌푸렸다. “하지만 그게 정확히 뭔진 잘 모르겠어.”

“페티그루를 잡는 거야!” 해리가 불쑥 말했다. 그의 눈에서 열정이 활활 타오르고 있었다. “그가 도망치는 걸 막을 수 있다면, 시리우스가 무고하다는 걸 퍼지 장관한테 증명할 수 있어!”

“그걸 어떻게 할 건데?” 드레이코의 인내심은 슬슬 바닥이 보이고 있었다. 해리가 시간을 되돌리는 건 처음이라고 몇 번이고 상기해야 했다. “우리가 버드나무에서 나올 때, 뛰어들어서 페티그루를 공격할 순 없는 노릇이잖아.”

“왜 안 되는데?”

“우린 보여선 안 돼, 해리!” 헤르미온느가 한숨을 내쉬었다. “시간을 되돌리는 게 불법인 건 이유가 있어! 넌 _너 자신_ 이 널 공격하는 걸 본다면 어떨 것 같아, 해리?”

“아마 미, 미치지 않을까?” 해리가 중얼거렸다. 자신이 얼마나 순진하게 생각했는지 깨달은 듯 체념한 표정이었다. “아니면 어둠의 마법이라고 생각하겠지.”

“넌 너 자신을 다치게 할 거고, 그건 용납할 수 없어.” 드레이코가 진지하게 말했다. “들키지 않고 시리우스를 구할 방법을 찾아야 해.”

“그래도, 페티그루를 어떻게 잡을 수 없을까?” 해리의 목소리가 간절했다. “그가 도망치는 방향을 알고 있잖아, 그럼―”

“근처에 늑대인간이 자유롭게 배회하는데, 짙은 어둠 속에서 쥐를 잡을 수 있을 거 같니?” 드레이코의 인내심이 기어코 바닥났다. “정신 차려, 해리. 그건 불가능해. 우린 다른 작전을 세워야 한다고!”

“드레이코,” 헤르미온느가 날카롭게 그의 말을 끊었다. “방금 들었어?”

해리와 드레이코가 얌전히 입을 다물었다. 커다란 버드나무 밑 터널에서 목소리가 들려오고 있었다. 그들의 목소리가, 점차 커지고 있었다.

“젠장.” 드레이코가 욕을 내뱉으며 해리의 팔을 잡았다. “빨리 와, 가야 해!”

“어디로?” 해리는 잇새로 내뱉었다. 하지만 드레이코의 다급한 손길을 마다하진 않았다. “우린 저들을 도와야 해, 드레이코―”

“일단 루핀 교수로부터 거리를 두는 게 먼저야!” 드레이코는 늑대인간이 오지 않을 방향으로 무작정 달렸다. 그들이 안전하게 숨어 있을 수 있는 곳...

“저기로 가자!” 헤르미온느가 외쳤고, 드레이코는 그녀가 가리키는 곳을 급히 바라보았다. 그들은 어느새 해그리드의 오두막 가까이에 있었다. 오두막 근처에, 숲 가장자리에 허술하게 지어진 나무로 된 마구간이 있었다. 그 주변을 울타리가 둘러싸고 있었고, 해그리드가 학기 초창기에 보여준 히포그리프들이 땅에 누워 평화롭게 자고 있었다.

“확실해?” 드레이코의 속이 불안으로 울렁거렸다. “만약 저것들이 깬다면―”

“시간이 없어!” 헤르미온느가 고개를 저었고, 그다지 멀지 않은 곳에서 루핀 교수의 울부짖음이 허공을 꿰뚫었다.

소름이 우수수 돋은 드레이코는 아무 말 없이 헤르미온느를 따라 울타리를 넘었다. 새근새근 잠자는 히포그리프 사이를 비집고 들어가 그들은 마구간에 힘겹게 도착했다. 다행히 안에는 아무것도 없었다. 히포그리프들이 밖에서 자도 될 정도로 날씨가 따듯한 덕분이다. 그들은 서둘러 안으로 들어갔고, 드레이코가 조심스럽게 문을 닫았다. 그는 안도의 한숨을 내쉬며 벽에 등을 기댔고, 어둠 속에서 다른 친구들과 초조하게 눈을 마주쳤다.

“이제 어떡해?” 해리가 큰 목소리로 물었다. 헤르미온느와 드레이코가 동시에 손가락을 입에 갖다 대고 쉬 소리를 냈다. “여기서 시리우스를 구할 순 없잖아!” 해리의 목소리가 한층 작아졌지만, 다급한 건 마찬가지였다. “우린―”

“일단 안전히 있어야 해!” 드레이코가 단호하게 주장했다. “밖에는 늑대인간도 있고 디멘터도 있고 하여튼 위험한 것들이 많아. 무작정 나가는 건―” 그때, 해리의 눈이 동그래졌고, 드레이코는 하던 말을 삼켰다. “왜?”

“디멘터.” 해리가 속삭였다. “드레이코, 누가 우릴 디멘터로부터 구했는지 봤어?”

드레이코는 눈을 깜빡였다. 너무나도 많은 일이 일어나서, 몇 시간 전에 목숨이 위험했던 일에 대해 완전히 까먹었다. 이 시간대에서 따진다면, 앞으로 일어날 일이지만.

“아니.” 그가 대답했다. “내가 기절했을 땐, 우리밖에 없었어.”

“아냐, 누군가 우릴 구했어.” 해리의 목소리가 절박했다. “누군가 패트로누스를 보냈어. 못 봤어?”

“응.” 드레이코가 고개를 설레설레 저었다. “누구였는데?”

해리는 대답하지 않고 조용히 허공을 살폈다. 드레이코가 추궁하려고 입을 열었지만, 갑자기 문이 벌컥 열렸다. 드레이코는 혀를 깨물고 해리와 헤르미온느에게 헐레벌떡 다가갔다. 그의 손이 다급하게 지팡이를 찾았지만, 해리의 손이 그의 어깨에 굳게 닿았다. 안전한 느낌이었다.

“당황하지 마.” 해리가 귓가에 중얼거렸다. “벅빅이야.”

드레이코는 그 자리에서 멈추고 천천히 고개를 돌렸다. 문가에 서 있는 히포그리프는 수상쩍은 시선으로 그들을 노려보고 있었다. 해리와 헤르미온느가 어정쩡하게 허리를 숙였고, 드레이코도 서둘러 그들을 따랐다. 히포그리프가 마주 인사해주자, 드레이코는 안도해서 눈물을 흘릴 것만 같았다.

“깨워서 미안해.” 해리가 히포그리프의 보드라운 머리를 정중하게 쓰다듬었다. “숨을 곳이 필요했어.”

히포그리프는 그의 말을 이해한 것처럼 나른히 고개를 끄덕였다.

“해리.” 히포그리프를 바라보는 헤르미온느의 눈빛이 형형했다. “덤블도어가 우리한테 뭘 원하는지 알 것 같아!”

“뭐라고?” 해리가 덜커덕 고개를 들었다.

“페티그루를 잡을 순 없어.” 그녀가 재빠르게 말했다. “하지만 시리우스가 디멘터의 키스를 받기 전에 그를 구할 수는 있어!”

“어떻게?” 해리의 눈이 반짝거렸다.

“히포그리프.” 드레이코가 속삭였다. 헤르미온느가 무슨 생각인지 알 것 같았다. “벅빅을 타고 도망가면 돼. 개로 변신해서 도망치는 것보단 히포그리프를 타는 게 훨씬 빠를 거야.”

“내 말이 그 말이야.” 헤르미온느가 고개를 주억거렸다. “서쪽 탑에도 쉽게 올라갈 수 있지. 오른쪽에서 13번째 창문, 맞지?”

“바로 그거야.” 드레이코의 심장이 쿵쾅댔다. “퍼지의 코앞에서 시리우스를 채가는 거야!”

하지만 그의 열정은 금세 사라졌다. 지독한 추위가 서서히 온몸에 침입했기 때문이다. 드레이코의 몸이 반사적으로 떨렸다.

“디멘터야.” 드레이코가 미약한 목소리로 말했다.

해리는 발을 동동 굴리며 벅빅 너머를 바라보았다.

“난 가야 해.” 해리가 심호흡을 하고, 결단을 내린 듯 벌떡 일어섰다. “난 봐야만 해.”

“해리, 위험해!” 드레이코가 해리에게 손을 뻗었다. “무모한 짓―”

“내 아버지였어, 드레이코!” 해리가 드레이코와 눈을 마주쳤다. 그 속에 담긴 절망이 명백했다. “내 아버지가, 패트로누스를 불렀어.”

드레이코의 폐에서 공기가 빠져나갔다. 그는 콜록거리며 강렬하게 불타는 녹안을 바라보았다.

“해리.” 헤르미온느가 조용히 말했다. 머뭇거리지만, 강인한 어투였다. “네 아버지는... 그러니까.. 돌아가셨잖아.”

“나도 알아.” 해리가 얼른 말했다. “어쩌면 정말로 유령을 봤는지도 몰라. 하지만... 내가 본 것은... 꼭 아버지처럼 생겼었어. 난 아버지 사진을 갖고 있거든...”

“해리.” 드레이코의 목소리는 매우 부드러웠다. “디멘터들은 이상한 걸 보게 만들어. 넌 절박했고. 그래서―”

“나도 알아!” 해리가 침을 꿀꺽 삼켰다. “나도 안다고. 그냥― 난 가야 해. 내 눈으로 보고 싶어. 미안해.” 그 말을 끝으로, 해리는 대답도 듣지 않고 벅빅 옆으로 빠져나갔다.

드레이코는 거친 욕을 입에 담으며 그의 뒤를 따랐다.

“여기 벅빅이랑 있어.” 히포그리프에게 짧게 고개를 까딱이며, 그가 말했다. “다시 데려올게.”

“조심해!” 헤르미온느가 가쁜 숨을 내뱉었고, 드레이코는 입꼬리를 살짝 올린 뒤 해리를 쫓아 밖으로 나섰다. 해리는 호숫가를 향해 달리고 있었다. 소년은 빨랐다. 드레이코보다 머리 하나 작은 주제에, 그보다 훨씬 빨랐다. 해리가 호숫가 건너편에 도착해서 멈춘 후에야 드레이코는 겨우 그를 따라잡을 수 있었다.

디멘터들이 시리우스, 드레이코 그리고 해리 위를 불길하게 떠돌고 있었다. 과거의 드레이코가 힘없이 쓰러졌고, 해리의 작고 희미한 패트로누스가 깜빡였다가 사라졌다. 드레이코는 누군가 등장하길 기다리며 주변을 두리번거렸지만, 아무도 없었다. 해리는 막연히 중얼거리고 있었다. “어서요! 어디 계세요? 아빠, 어서요...”

하지만 아무도 오지 않았다. 건너편에서, 디멘터 하나가 시리우스에게 다가갔다. 그것은 두건을 내렸고, 그리고―

“해리.” 드레이코가 공포에 질려 속삭였다. 해리가 풀숲을 박차고 나가 지팡이를 꺼냈다.

“ ** _익스펙토 패트로눔_** ** _!_** ” 그가 소리쳤고, 드레이코는 입을 떡 벌린 채 눈 앞에 펼쳐지는 기적적인 광경을 바라보았다. 완전히 형태를 갖춘 은빛 수사슴이 해리의 지팡이 끝에서 뛰쳐 나왔다. 너무나도 밝아 드레이코는 잠시 눈을 감아야 했다. 조심스럽게 눈을 뜨자, 수사슴은 용맹하게 해리와 드레이코, 시리우스를 지키며 디멘터들을 내쫓고 있었다. 디멘터가 전부 사라지자, 수사슴은 돌아서 잔잔한 물 표면을 가로질러 다시 해리 쪽으로 천천히 달려왔다. 해리는 홀린 것처럼 몽환적인 표정을 짓고 있었다.

“프롱스.” 해리가 속삭였다. 드레이코는 이해했다. 제임스 포터의 애니마구스 형태는 수사슴이었기에.

수사슴이 깜빡거리며 사라졌고, 해리는 형용할 수 없는 감정을 담은 얼굴로 드레이코에게 고개를 돌렸다.

“넌 너희 아버지를 본 게 아니야.” 드레이코가 중얼거렸다. “넌 너 자신을 본 거야. 네가 우리 목숨을 살린 거야. 젠장, 해리.” 드레이코가 마른 침을 꿀꺽 삼켰다. “방금 그 패트로누스가 몇 마리의 디멘터를 쫓아냈는지 알아? 저건 정말... _정말 강한_ 마법이야. 엄청 고난도고. _젠장_ _._ ”

“이번에는 할 수 있을 줄 알았어.” 해리는 방금 자기가 한 일을 믿을 수 없다는 듯 놀란 목소리였다. “왜냐하면 이미 그렇게 했었으니까 말야... 말이 되니?”

“아니.” 드레이코가 피식 웃었다. “응? 나도 모르겠어.” 드레이코의 머리가 울렸다. 그의 심장이 미친 듯이 뛰고 있었고, 온몸에 열기가 피어났으며, 도대체 왜 이런지 알 수 없었다. 여름의 끈덕진 열병에 걸린 기분이었다. 호숫가 건너편에서 무언가 움직인 후에야 드레이코는 정신 차렸다. “스네이프야.” 그는 서둘러 나무 뒤에 숨었다. “가자, 해리. 우린 헤르미온느와 벅빅에게 돌아가야 해. 스네이프한테 들켜선 안 돼.”

해리는 반박하지 않고, 순순히 그를 따라 숲으로 들어갔다. 히포그리프에게 돌아갈 때였다.

창문 밖에 히포그리프를 탄 해리, 헤르미온느와 드레이코를 본 시리우스의 얼굴은 영원히 잊지 못할 것이다. 여유가 있었다면 시리우스를 지독하게 놀렸을 테지만, 시간은 항상 부족했다. 그들은 시리우스를 태우고 서쪽 탑 정상에 내려앉았다. 불쌍한 벅빅에게 세 사람의 무게를 더는 지우고 싶지 않았다.

“시리우스, 빨리 가시는 게 좋아요. 어서요.” 해리가 헐떡였다. “그들이 곧 플리트윅 교수의 사무실로 들이닥칠 거예요. 그러면 아저씨가 없어진 걸 알게 될 거예요.”

“또 다른 아이는 어떻게 되었니? 론이라고 했던가?” 시리우스가 걱정스러운 얼굴로 그들의 표정을 살폈다.

“그 앤 괜찮아질 거예요.” 드레이코가 빠르게 대답했다. “ _어서_ 가세요!”

“이 고마움을 어떻게...”

“오, 멀린!” 드레이코가 나지막이 내뱉었다. “어물대다가 잡히지 말고, 어서 가요! 그게 이 빚을 갚을 길이에요!”

“가세요!” 헤르미온느가 소리쳤다. “제발요!”

드디어, 시리우스가 벅빅에 올라탔다. 벅빅은 커다란 날개를 펼치고 공중으로 느리게 떠올랐다. 시리우스가 몸을 돌려 해리에게 외쳤다.

“다시 만나게 될 게다.” 그가 약속했다. “넌... 확실히 네 아버지의 아들이로구나, 해리.”

히포그리프가 하늘로 날아올랐고, 그들의 모습은 점점 더 작아졌다. 구름이 달 쪽으로 둥둥 떠 왔고, 그렇게 그들은 가 버렸다. 해리는 복잡한 표정으로 작아지는 형상을 하염없이 바라보았고, 드레이코는 속으로 5초 정도 센 뒤 해리의 옆구리를 콕 찔렀다.

“병동으로 돌아가야 해. 어서 가자.”

그들은 돌아가는 길에 퍼지, 스네이프 그리고 피브스와 맞닥뜨릴 뻔했지만, 아슬아슬하게 피했다. 병실 앞에 도착하자, 덤블도어가 과거의 자신들에게 말하며 막 병동 문을 닫고 있었다. 덤블도어가 고개를 들었고, 긴 은빛 수염 밑으로 미소가 번졌다.

“잘 됐니?” 그가 조용히 물었다.

“저희가 해냈어요!” 해리가 숨을 죽이고 말했다. “시리우스가 탈출했어요. 벅빅, 음, 히포그리프를 타고요.”

덤블도어가 눈썹 한쪽을 추켜 올리고, 환하게 미소지었다.

“센스 있구나.” 그가 병동에서 나는 소리에 귀를 기울였다. “난 또 너희들도 같이 가 버린 줄 알았지. 아무튼 안으로 들어가거라. 문을 잠가야겠다...”

그들이 병실에 들어가자 위즐리밖에 없었다. 위즐리는 여전히 침대 끝에 꼼짝하지 않고 누워 있었다. 문밖에서 자물쇠가 짤깍하는 소리가 났고, 그들은 서둘러 침대로 기어들어 갔다. 잠시 뒤, 폼프리 부인이 성큼성큼 걸어왔다. 그녀는 기분이 몹시 나빠 보였고, 그들이 초콜릿을 다 먹는 것을 날카롭게 감시하였다.

곧 위쪽 어딘가에서 성이 나서 고함을 질러대는 소리가 어렴풋이 들렸고, 병실 문이 느닷없이 확 열렸다. 스네이프와 퍼지가 고래고래 소리를 지르고 있었다. 스네이프는 해리가 시리우스가 달아나도록 도왔다고 확신하고 있었고, 퍼지는 스네이프의 정신 상태와 마법부 이미지를 걱정하고 있었다. 덤블도어가 와서 그들의 말싸움이 끝냈다. 스네이프는 암울한 장관과 함께 밖으로 쫓겨났다. 그때, 위즐리가 깨어났다.

“무슨... 무슨 일이 있었니?” 그가 신음하며 말했다. “해리, 우리가 왜 여기에 있는 거지? 시리우스는 어디에 있어? 루핀 교수는 어디에 있지? 무슨 일이야?”

세 아이는 서로를 바라보았고, 드레이코는 콧방귀를 뀌었다.

“네가 설명해.” 해리가 초콜릿을 한 입 더 베어 먹으며 웃었다.

“레이디 퍼스트.” 드레이코는 고개를 저으며 침대 머리에 등을 기대었다.

헤르미온느는 툴툴대며 그들을 노려본 뒤, 위즐리에게 고개를 돌려 이야기를 시작하였다.

학기가 끝날 때까지 몇 주 동안 감정의 롤러코스터를 탄 기분이었다. 해그리드는 사랑스러운 히포그리프 한 마리가 도망쳐서 매우 슬퍼 보였다.

“내가 뭘 잘못했는지 도저히 모르겠어.” 그들이 병동에서 나온 오후, 해그리드가 그들을 오두막집으로 초청하였다. 그는 차 한 잔을 홀짝이며 엉엉 울었다. “녀석이 강하긴 하지만, 무슨 일이 생기면 어떡하지? 내가 키웠거든. 벅빅 혼자 나간 적이 없는데...”

그들은 최대한 포커 페이스를 유지하며 해그리드를 위로하였다. 드레이코는 양심이 찔렸지만, 입을 다무는 게 최선이라는 걸 알았다. 해그리드가 벅빅이 살인자(라고 생각되는 무고한 시민)의 손에 있다는 걸 알게 된다면 무슨 일이 벌어질지 몰랐다.

더 나쁜 건, 루핀 교수가 사임했다는 소식이었다. 해리는 소식을 듣자마자 루핀 교수의 사무실로 달려갔고, 그가 짐을 싸고 있었다고 말해줬다.

“스네이프가 루핀이 늑대인간이라는 사실을 떠벌렸나 봐.” 해리는 사람 하나 죽일 기세였다.

“당연히 그랬겠지.” 드레이코가 씁쓸하게 내뱉었다. “정말 완벽해. 유일하게 유능했던 어둠의 마법 방어술 교수를 내쫓다니. 다음엔 누가 올지 기대가 다 되네. 생각조차 하기 싫다, 야.”

드레이코는 해리의 우울한 표정을 보고 독기가 서린 뒷말을 꾸역꾸역 삼켰다. 해리는 어젯밤부터 속상한 기색이었고, 드레이코는 감히 그를 탓할 수 없었다. 시리우스는 해리의 마음에 집과 가족이라는 기대의 씨앗을 심었다. 하지만 해리가 그 씨앗을 틔우기도 전에, 운명은 그에게서 모든 것을 앗아갔다. 이제 해리의 아버지와 친했던 사람 하나가 또 떠나갔고, 그를 언제 다시 만날 수 있을지 확실하지 않았다.

“해리.” 드레이코가 부드럽게 말했고, 해리가 천천히 고개를 들었다. “전부 괜찮을 거야.” 그가 약속했다. “결국은 항상 괜찮았잖아, 안 그래? 지금은 좀 힘들지만, 곧 나아질 거야. 희망을 가져.”

“그래.” 해리가 작은 미소를 지었다. “네 말이 옳아. 항상 그랬듯.”

그래도 나쁜 소식만 있는 것은 아니었다. 네 아이는 전부 우수한 성적으로 3학년을 졸업하였다. 게다가 헤르미온느는 다음 학기엔 머글 연구를 관둬서 타임 터너 없이 살겠다고 선언하였다. 드레이코는 그 자리에서 춤을 출 수 있었다.

“멀린, 감사합니다.” 드레이코가 안도의 한숨을 내쉬었다. “내년도 이따구로 지내야 했으면, 널 대왕 오징어에게 먹였을 거야, 헤르미온느.”

“올해 내내 우리 우정이 깨지지 않도록 발에 불이 나게 뛰어다닌 사람이 하는 말이라곤 믿을 수가 없는데?” 해리가 장난스럽게 말했다.

“내가 얼마나 너희 머리채를 붙잡고 꽥 소리를 지르고 싶었는지.” 드레이코가 입술을 비죽 내밀었다. “난 슬리데린이라고. 슬리데린은 원체 참을성이 많지 않아. 너희 그리핀도르보다 자기 통제력은 강하지만.”

“어이.” 위즐리가 툴툴댔지만, 드레이코에게 훔친 초콜릿을 우걱우걱 먹느라 그렇게 기분이 상한 것 같진 않았다.

“특히 너 말야, 빨간 머리 녀석아.” 드레이코가 눈을 굴렸다. “네가 먹는 양을 보면, 네가 크레이브와 고일처럼 뚱뚱해지지 않은 게 신기해.”

“재능이야.” 위즐리가 씨익 웃었다. 드레이코는 코를 찡그리고 빈 초콜릿 포장지를 그의 얼굴에 냅다 던졌다.

최고의 소식은 런던으로 돌아가는 길에 왔다. 아주 작은 부엉이가 시리우스로부터 편지를 들고 왔다. 안전한 곳에 잘 숨어 있댄다.

“‘널 위해 또 한 가지 동봉한다’,” 해리가 담담하게 편지를 읽었다. “‘그게 있으면 내녀에 호그와트에서의 생활이 더 즐거워질 게다. 언제든 내가 필요하면 편지를 보내거라. 네 부엉이가 날 찾아올 테니까. 편지 다시 하마, 시리우스’.”

“뭘 보냈어?” 드레이코가 성질 급하게 해리에게서 봉투를 빼앗아 안을 들여다보았다. 하나의 양피지 조각이 있었다. 호그스미드 방문을 허락하는 종이였다.

“이것만 있으면 모든 게 다 잘 될 거야!” 해리가 유쾌하게 웃었다. “잠깐만, 추신이 있어... ‘네 친구 론이 혹시 이 부엉이를 갖고 싶어 할지도 모르겠구나. 그 애가 쥐를 잃게 된 건 내 잘못이잖니.’”

조그만 부엉이는 여전히 흥분해서 부엉대고 있었다. 크룩생크의 검사를 받고 난 후, 부엉이는 행복하게 위즐리 가족의 구성원이 되었다.

기쁜 소식을 받아서 그런지, 킹스크로스 역에 도착했는데도 다들 기분이 좋아 보였다. 위즐리가 이번 여름에 영국에서 퀴디치 월드컵이 열린다고 알려줬을 때, 드레이코는 함박웃음을 지을 수밖에 없었다.

“어때, 해리?” 위즐리가 입꼬리를 배시시 올렸다. “우리 집에 와서 자고 가. 같이 월드컵 보러 가자! 아버지가 직장에서 표를 얻어 오실 거야!”

“좋아, 만나자!” 드레이코가 크게 웃었다. “우리 집은 _반드시_ 갈 거야. 아버지가 이런 행사에 빠질 리가 없지.”

위즐리가 루시우스 말포이의 언급에 표정을 찌푸렸지만―드레이코는 위즐리를 탓할 수 없었다, 그 심정이 이해 갔다―고개를 끄덕였다.

“좋아!” 위즐리가 흔쾌히 대답했다. “월드컵 시즌 즈음에 전화할게!”

“고마워. 대저택을 벗어날 수 있다면 뭐든 좋지.”

“조심해.” 해리가 웃었지만, 그의 미소는 약간 경직되어있었다. “너희 아버지가 널 다치게 한다면, 용서하지 않을 거야.”

“걱정하지 마.” 드레이코가 데굴 눈을 굴렸다. “어머니가 다 막아주고 계셔. 차라리 네 머글 친척들에 대해 걱정하지 그래.”

“아.” 해리가 명랑하게 웃었다. “이번 여름은 굉장히 재밌을 거야.”

그가 시리우스의 편지를 의미심장하게 들어 올렸고, 드레이코의 얼굴에 장난스러운 미소가 온화하게 퍼졌다.

“재밌겠네.” 승강장 개찰구를 빠져나가며, 드레이코가 고개를 끄덕였다. “그럼 이번 여름엔 편지 기대할게?”

“꼬박꼬박 보낼게, 기대해.” 해리가 킬킬댔다.


End file.
